Blue Pills
by KittyCatKitty
Summary: What if there was a pill that could stop a werewolf's shifts, even on a full moon? What if your entire life was a lie? What if everything that you thought meant to you was a ploy for you to trust them? What if the one person that could help you was someone fate had set you up with? This is the daily life of Josephine. Derek/OC SEQUEL IS POSTED.
1. Prologue

Prologue

As the night grew on, the full moon rose in the ink-black sky, bathing the small town in Northern California as well as rural New York.

The strong rays directed their way into a slightly open window, belonging to a five year old girl, curled in her canopy bed. The little girl let out a small groan, when a piercing pain struck her side. Her eyes shot open when it happened again, ten minutes later. She stumbled out of her bed, her ringlet curls stuck to her sweating forehead. She let out another whimper before slowly dragging her bare feet across the worn-carpet to her parent's room. Though, when she reached the threshold, she stumbled back, as if she was shoved by something. She let out strange cry. A burn on her fingertips brought her attention to her trembling fingers. She watched, unable to stop, as her own pink fingernails ripped open, to reveal black, sharp nails. They were too long and too sharp for her comfort, the pain causing her to whimper out.

While her mouth was slightly open, her own dull teeth shattered, dropping to the ground in white, microscopic pieces. Her eyes widened as her gums ripped open, allowing long fangs to grow out. The length of the fangs caused her ting mouth to expand uncomfortably, only allowing her to let out small blubber of pain.

Another discharge of throbbing came without warning. Her skin was shredding itself open, not stopping until the skin had vanished, and leaving behind slightly bloody, golden fur.

The young girl dropped down to her knees as the nightgown she had worn to bed tore, tumbling off of her from the pressure if the fat fur. She pressed his moist forehead to the ground, shuddering in agony.

_Crack!_

The girl's light eyes rolled to the back of her head when her spine jackknifed into the air, snapping in halfway. She tried to let out a scream, but fell back down, passing out.

Across the country, an eleven year old boy stood under the full moon, allowing it wash over his body. He let out a long howl, the change for him, the first time. It was much smoother, much more blissful. He let out a growl of pleasure as he dropped down, refusing to let the wolf take over.

Then, a beckon of pressure soared into his mind. The pain was something he wasn't accustomed too, nor had his Alpha, his mother, told him about this. It was strange and though it didn't hurt, it confused him to the point where he was worried for his life—her life, the one screaming in his mind—his sanity, her sanity. He let out another howl, this one attracting her mother for assistance.

The young girl's eyes when another flourish of damage hit her. Her bones immediately responded by splinter, conforming into shapes she didn't understand, before rapidly healing themselves.

The girl let out one last blood-curdling scream, making the eleven year old boy drop down to his knees, grunting in pain.

"What the hell was that?" A mother in a two-bedroom apartment snarled out. When her eyes opened, it unveiled her glowing yellow irises. They allowed her to see in the dark, better than before. She rolled out of bed, flicking out her hands, as dark nails shot out as well. The scream had came from her only daughter's bedroom, but she didn't allow her senses to take over, she only started to dash towards her ajar, bedroom door. She didn't know what she was running into, but only thing was that she wanted to protect the young child from any pain she was going through.

Her husband grabbed her hand with his own talons, his fangs baring at her. "Stop," He ordered as his irises flashed a blood red. She paused as he tested the tense air. "She's turning."

The mother widened her eyes at her Alpha, her mate. "What do you mean?" She then narrowed her eyes. "She's too young,"

The man turned around, grabbing his wife's shoulders as they shook in fear. "Do you hear it? Smell it?" The man shouted back, listening to the sounds of bones snapping and raw cries and the scent of a feral monster coming radiating from their daughter's room. "It's happening now! We have to help her, before she lets it take over." His voice dripped in venom as he dashed out in his bedroom.

In the opposing room, the girl was retching out blood as something within her body trashed around, becoming stronger, attempting to yank themselves out of her body. The young mind of the child realized that this was inevitable, that whatever was fighting inside of her was going to win, and if she found any longer, she might not live. She finally let whatever it was take over her tiny body that she couldn't recognize anymore and even though she could still feel the pain, she was given so much ecstasy from the relief that she didn't mind that she couldn't control her body. She was relishing in the fact that she could barely feel the sting of her face stretched out, fur exploding from her pores. It morphed into a sinister snout; her eyes bulged out, turning a bright green that glowed in the dark room. She watched in dismay as the wolf face puked once more as a collarbone shredded and a tail formed.

The boy's mother had collected her shivering son, half-turned. Her eyes widened as she took in his dreaded expression. "I can feel everything!" He sobbed out, drenching the side of her blouse. She didn't understand what he was talking about, until his eyes found her, his yellow irises turning from a dark green, back to his yellow. She felt a large weight drop on her shoulders as she brought the boy back to her chest. "Make it stop!"

She placed her lips to her son's warm head before murmuring, "Your mate is changing." She paused, wondering how she was going to explain this to her son, who had just acquired his first girlfriend. "You're connected to a person, someone in this world, and she is changing for the first time. That's why you are connected; the universe set this in place. You both had your first change. Together,"

The boy shook his head, not understanding. Before he could question it, his mother shushed him as she peered at the carters in the moon.

The two werewolves entered the bedroom nails out, blazing. Their faces had morphed into an unattractive, feral face, but they were in control of their actions. They froze when they came to see a untamed, golden wolf, standing over shards of teeth, nails, skin and a nightgown. The wolf leaned down, baring her sharp fangs, letting out a warning rumble at the couple.

"What … what is this?" The mother snapped out. "She's not supposed to be a wolf! She's supposed to be like us!"

The wolf tested the air, finding the woman's fear. She let out a bark of laughter before taking a step forward, challenging the two.

"I am aware of that," The father barked out, revealing to the wolf that he was an Alpha, someone to be feared, someone to be listened to. In retrospect, the wolf should have backed down, summiting to her Alpha, but she only let out another roar, showing them that she was challenging them—to be the next Alpha, or to run as an Omega. "The wolf wants to be Alpha," The father mused, slightly surprised. "This isn't our daughter, she gave us. She let it take over. It's pure instinct now. The wolf does not want to be taught, she wants to kill me."

"Like hell," His mate snarled out.

The young girl watched afar as her parents got into a fighting position. She whipped around in her body, trying to take over, to stop the horror happening in front of her. "Please!" She begged, but the wolf only growled at her parents, not being able to hear her cries.

"We're sorry, baby. We should've told you; we should have taught you," The father moaned out in pain, realizing that if he had told his daughter about her destiny she would have fought. She was a True-Wolf, something that happened occasionally. It wasn't rare, but it was still a topic that had to be taught. She was not like her parents, who could only shift their face, and nails. She was part-wolf and when she shifted, allowing the wolf to take over, she would become a real wolf, instinct taking over. "You'll learn, don't ever give up! Don't let this beast ruin your life!" He then turned to his mate, who was shredding tears at the thought of her daughter; a monster.

"We can't kill her!" She cried out, fear consuming her body.

The wolf licked the emotion up, fueling her rage.

"I know," He dropped down to his knees, breathing out. He looked up to his mate. "Run,"

"No, you fall, I fall." The mother wrapped her hand around her love's, dropping down as well. They both shut their eyes.

The young girl screamed in horror as she watched the wolf tear the two werewolves to shreds, relishing in taking two innocent lives.

The boy's mother held her son as he screamed out, "It's okay," She muttered, remembering a loophole in the principle. "If you want it to stop, I can make it stop."

The boy peered up, tears gleaming. The dark green his mate had was now turning into an icy blue, making the mother gasp. She had taken an innocent's life. "How?" He let out another whimper. "Mom, she killed them. Her own parents!"

"I can make it end; I can make it so you won't feel the effects, until you meet her." Her mother smiled a bit when he shook his head violently, frightened at the thought of meeting a murderer. "Don't worry, the paths rarely do not. It's all fate."

The boy wrapped his arms around his mother's waist, nodding. "I don't want to be a monster," He whispered. "She will make me into a monster."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: My apologizes, I could not figure out how to post a story! I want to thank the handful of people who Favorited and followed my story! You are the reason I am posting this, even though I didn't think I can handle it. I got super nervous posting the Prologue that I had deleted it two times before my boyfriend told me to stop being a baby. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I will post the next whenever I get the chance! Please review, follow and favorite. And I will see you guys, when I see you guys.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I will only say this once, I do not OWN TEEN WOLF. I only own my character Josephine, her family, and any characters that should arise that were not apart of TEEN WOLF.**

1.

There are pills in different shapes, sizes, colors, there are pills that would come in orange containers that screamed your name and there are pills that were slipped into the palm by a disheveled man as he passed you by. There were pills that made you forget; pills that made you a different person and there were pills that made you happy.

They had told me it was a coping mechanism; giving me a metal breaks from the world. When I refused all the pills, they insisted with one hand down my throat, dropping them in with a sweet smile. Afterwards, they would shove me into a freezing room with a woman who constantly scowling at me, telling me to take my pills and be the happy girl they knew I could be. Though, she always seemed to be in a huge hurry after I had broke down, agreeing with her, ending the session when I started to tell her about my violent tendencies. She had told me to talk to my parents about it, that it wasn't her place.

When I took too many of the pills, too many to see clearly, too many to think straight, they would shake their heads at me a pitiful expression etching on their plastic faces, muttering. "It'll be okay."

The pill that they had refused to let me stop taking was the oddest of them all. It was a little metallic blue pull, they persisted that I could, no matter what, always take them when you wake up, to never forget to. It was a pill I was unfamiliar with at first, but they soon became a daily routine for me—to stop my anger.

I had only agreed, because they pills left such a superb feeling that I couldn't help it. I was addicted; hooked to that little blue pill.

Slowly, I ran my dry tongue over my chewed up lips, sitting up as my tense muscles groaned in pain. I pulled out a cigarette out of the pack next to me, lighting one. Inhaling the toxic, blue smoke, I leaned back on my pillows, letting it waver out of my mouth in smooth waves. I knocked all of the pills on the nightstand to the floor, not wanting to bother with them today, but I pulled the baggie from my nightstand, pulling out a certain blue pill. I brought it out, staring at its reflective case before dropping it in my mouth. I swallowed it dry, before continuing to smoke.

As I waited for the pill to kick in, I noticed that my muscles were stiff, my mind was attentive of every movement around and I felt something within, trying to escape. I groaned as my lungs felt like it was being tugged, making it harder to breath.

I shrugged it off, figuring it was my addiction telling me that I needed more, so much more.

My hands dangled in front of me, my scars blaring out, and the bruises were so contrast with the pale of my skin. My knuckles were swollen and the healing cuts were staring back at. I rubbed at them absentmindedly.

I shut my eyes when I heard my father let out yet another long, annoyed sigh from downstairs. It didn't strike me as odd that I could hear him through all the walls and space that had separated us. It was just something I was gifted with; I've always had astonishing hearing since birth. The gurgle of the coffee maker, the hum of the fridge and the ding of the toaster all blared in my ears like a freight train.

"Josephine!" The shout of my name made me jump as it blasted in my ears. I covered them, letting my cigarette drop onto my comforter, burning a hole. I cussed as I quickly snatched it, stamping it on my ashtray. I waved my hands around to rid my room of the smell, but falling out of bed. My mother, Ann, was still huffing and puffing downstairs when I didn't immediately respond to her shout. "You need to leave now if you want to be on time."

I scowled. School, otherwise known as the barren wasteland of Beacon Hills. Where a good portion of the student body gawked and whispering hateful things about me, assuming that I could not hear them. I didn't have many friends there, nor did I have the need to make any. I'm sure I would be open to the idea of trying to be kind to other, but since everyone had deemed me as unattractive and the resident pill-head; I couldn't help, but refuse to make an effort.

I blindly snatched a soft pair of skinny jeans, along with a plain top and a cardigan. Deeming it acceptable, I added a pair of boots and a brown jacket. Turning to my full length mirror, I ran a brush through my unruly blonde hair as it tumbled down my back. My ashen and dazed face stared back at me, my dark blue eyes glassy and rimmed in red. My nose was crooked, due to an incident the year before where I had broken it. My cheekbones sliced through my pale face and when I parted my lips, I noticed that they were void of color as well. I frowned back at my reflection, not quite feeling disgust, but discomfort. I sure was nothing to fawn after, but I was something to point out, to snicker at.

Shaking my head at my reflection, I turned away, double-checking to make sure all the imperfections that bored my body were hidden by the thin clothing. I retrieved my jacket and bag from when I had laid it on the desk, and then I flicked my light off, engulfing myself in darkness for a moment. I relished in the blindness before stepping out into the light of the hallway.

Almost tumbling down the stairs, I latched myself onto the banister, allowing it to lead me to the expansive kitchen. My mother sat at the island, a coffee mug was placed in-between her dainty hands as she took in my appearance.

When she made a grunt of disapproval—that I dismissed to spar my feeling—I grinned at the pair. "Morning," I greeted, grabbing a to-go packet of pop tarts from the cupboard. Stewart, my father, barked at his assistant on his headset as he got a travel mug out of the dishwasher.

My mother's eyes stared on me for a moment longer, before letting out a huff. "Why don't you at least try to look decent today, Josephine? A little make-up? Maybe some heels?" She spat out, taking a long sing of her coffee. Her own honey blonde hair was straight and pulled back in a delicate bun. She pressed a hand to her chest, showing off her diamond wedding ring and collection of pearls that was strung around her long neck. Even at seven in the morning, her make-up was done to perfection and she was dressed in a flattering, maroon dress, complete with closed-toe black heels. She had a black shawl draped over her thin shoulders as it rose and fell to match her huffing.

I shrugged, with a mouthful of food. "I dunno," I waited until I swallowed. "I got to go!" I dropped the wrapper into the trashcan, turning on my heels and walking out the door.

"Bye, sweetheart," My father called out prior to turning back to her assistant, barking out more orders.

A beat later, just as I was swinging the door shut, my mother joined in. "Have a good day." Then I heard the sound of her heels going towards the sitting room.

I bit my lip in frustration, followed by an exaggerated eye roll. I slammed the door, stepping out in the frigid, autumn air.

My neighbor, a complete jackass named Jackson, was whipping out of his driveway. His silver Porsche gleamed in the morning sun, causing my eyes to squint against the glare. He turned his head, looking over at me. He chuckled before finishing off his laughter with a glare in my direction. He stuck his long, middle finger up at me. I sighed, his girlfriend has hated me since the fifth grade, so there was no doubt that he would too. His tires then squealed but before he took off, I heard him mutter in the comfort of his car. "Fucking freak!"

I raised my eyebrows as he took off down the winding, residential road. It was going to be a long day. I wished I had taken the rest of my pills so I could go through the day in a daze, but instead, I just settled into my car.

Just as I was reaching over to turn on my car, I noticed a familiar curly-headed boy emerging from the house across the street. His blue green eyes surveyed his lawn before he started towards his bike. His long legs moved fluidly as I stepped out of my car with a smile. He was now rolling his bike towards the road. "Isaac!" I shouted, a puff of white smoke billowing out. He jumped, dropping his bike. He looked up startled. "You need a ride?"

He nodded, leaving his bike where it laid and jogged towards me with a smile of his own. "Hey," He welcomed me, shivering. He jumped into my car without me.

I slipped into my own seat again, turning the heat on blast and turning the vents so they faced him. Strangely, it took a lot for me to get cold. "Hey yourself," I responded, turning the car around in my driveway before starting towards the overbearing high school. He was one of the only people at BHHS that didn't let the rumors that circulated me stop from being my only friend. Granted, he wasn't very popular either, but I was grateful for the fact I didn't have to eat lunch alone anymore.

"How was your weekend?" Isaac then asked before leaning back in his seat, looking over at me with his dark blue eyes, so similar to mine. I was momentarily astonished by how handsome he was; I just couldn't understand how no one saw the beauty within the damaged boy.

I shrugged, "Did homework, sat in on one of my mother's parties and basically got shit-faced on wine, surrounded by Beacon Hills' elite women." I let out a bark of laughter. "And you? Lacrosse player like you _must have_ gone to Lydia's party this weekend."

Isaac laughed at that, "Yup, I was there, right next to Jackson, as we chugged beer and played coins." He shook his head from the thought before letting his smile disappear. "I sat at home and did homework." He admitted eventually before turning away.

"Next weekend, you are going to be shit-faced with me with BH's finest." I joked.

That brought Isaac out of his depression as he chuckled. I pulled into the school's parking lot, sliding into the small space in between an Impala and a beat-up, light blue Jeep. Two boys stood next to the Jeep, talking. They looked up at us with blank expressions, before heading into the school, continuing their conversation.

I turned to Isaac with a grin, "I like you. You make me invisible."

"And I like you," Isaac got out of the car, looking back at me. "You make me noticeable."

We both started the short trek to the school with a grimace on my face and a blank expression on his. Lydia Martin, my own tormentor, looked over at us, her gaze falling on me. The edges of her pink lips turned into a grin, opening her mouth to deliver this week's joke, before she was tugged away by a girl with doe eyes and long, wavy brown hair.

I looked over at Isaac who raised his eyebrows at me. "Lucky girl," He threw his lanky arm around me. "Alas, we must separate. The library is calling for me!" He promised to meet me at my locker before lunch before shuffling away to the library where he was a student attendant for the beginning of the day. I watched him disappear into the swarming students before disappearing myself in my first period class.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I don't know why I posted so early, but I did. In case you were wondering, this is going to be a slow burn Derek/OC. Of course, since it is Derek and he's a bit of a pill. But I will introduce him into the story in the next chapter, so yay! I can't think of anything else to say without giving away some major things that will happen, so enjoy! Thank you for following my story, you don't know how much it means to me! As always, please review, I would love to get some feedback. Like any writer, I can improve in many ways and I would like to know what you guys think! Thank you for taking your time out to read this!**

And I will see you guys, when I see you guys.

2.

The day went by, uneventful.

I walked into the lunch room, ignoring the snickers that seemed to follow me, scanning the expansive room for Isaac's tall figure. Jackson was nearby; leaning in his seat as he slowly ate, listening to his friend talk to him. The two boys I had seen this morning were across the room, one staring at the doe-eyed girl, the other throwing his arms up as if he was irritated with the other. If the need was to arise, I could peak into their conversation to see what they were talking about, but before I could, I spotted Isaac, eating in the corner alone.

I dragged my feet to his table, throwing myself in the seat across from him. I took a large bite of my sandwich and looked up at my friend, who looked amused.

"Long day?" He assumed, playing with his own food. The book he was reading was lying next to his tray, dog-eared to keep his place.

I shrugged, dropping the sandwich back on the tray. "Nothing too spectacular,"

"It's about to get longer," His gaze dropped to his lap.

I turned completely around in my seat when I heard the familiar click-clack of Beacon Hill's own queen bee strutting towards me. When I looked up her sultry figure, her lips were turning into a grin. Her strawberry-blonde hair cascaded down her left shoulder, as she stuck out a hip. The cat green eyes glared at me as I raised my eyebrows at her, as if to say, "yes?" Her friend next to her had more of an athletic built with dark hair and darker eyes. She shifted to one boot clad foot to the other, not quite sure why she was standing there.

I sighed when Lydia didn't understand my facial conversation. "Yes?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Her head shook in pity, looking down at me. "I just wanted to say I'm really glad you came in today." She said with an innocent edge, but I braced myself for the worst. "I understand how hard it can be to pull yourself from the needle. But I admire that you still care about your education." She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, which I immediately shrugged away. "It must be so hard for you to burn away all those brain cells."

"Lydia!" Her friend gasped out, giving her a look. She obviously didn't know Lydia well enough to know that she insulted me on a daily basis.

Lydia turned her head, cocking it as a guiltless look plastered on her face. "What?" She spat, looking back at me. "I'm just caring for my fellow students." She gave me a bashful grin before swaggering back to Jackson and his friends.

I turned around, shaking my head. "She is just so kind," I rolled my eyes, but Isaac's eyes were still trained behind my head. I looked over my shoulder to see her uncomfortable friend, still hanging around. I gritted my teeth. "Wanna take a shot at me too?" I questioned.

"No!" She sputtered out, face turning maroon. "Uh . . . I just wanted to say sorry. About Lydia, really."

I waved her off. "Please, this has been happening since the sixth grade, I can handle it."

The girl continued to stand there. "Still." She paused before sticking out her hand. "I'm Allison."

I reached over and shook her head. "Pleasure," I tried not to sneer, before turning around in my seat.

Allison began to say something, though she was cut off. "Allison! Come here before you catch lice!" Lydia was shouting over the shouts of the lunch room. It grew quiet for a moment when the lunch room erupted in laughter. Allison turned maroon again, apologizing profusely and then excusing herself. I watched as she scurried back to Lydia. I then peeked a glance at the boy who was previously staring at her, but now his attention was trained on me.

I shook my head. Isaac grinned. "She was nice."

I rubbed my eyes. "They all are in the beginning.

The rest of the week went by with nothing to report. Granted, I was mocked, laughed at, and ridiculed, though that happened on a daily basis, so it was nothing new to me.

I had just dropped my bag on the floor on the Friday afternoon in my last period. Luckily the rumor mill had exhausted itself for the day, therefore I had the luxury of walking to class with a slight amount of laughter.

I settled into my seat in the back of the class. The two boys from the parking lot and lunch stumbled in right after me, gossiping to each other in hushed tones. Even though I caught every word, I made it a point to not pay attention. Most times when I decided to eavesdropped it tended to bite me in the ass.

One of the boys had a close buzz-cut and honey brown eyes, his expression animated. The other had a small smile on his face, with darker skin and floppy black hair. He reminded me of a wounded puppy dog, the way he peered at everyone.

Buzz-cut practically threw himself in the seat in front of me, making it almost topple over. He turned to his friend, beginning to continue the conversation from before until Puppy-Dog turned around in his seat, sent his friend a look and grinned. "Hi."

Buzz-cut turned around in his seat, facing me. An animated stunned look turned to a piercing glare, as he tried to determine whether or not I had heard their private conversation. I hid a grin, if the class was filled, I'm sure that they would've heard them.

A content look passed over his face when my face showed no inkling that I had heard. "Hi! Didn't see you there, my bad!" He then drummed his long, pale fingers on my desk. "I know you! You're that—," He stopped himself and began to stutter from embarrassment.

"Yeah, that's me." I smiled knowingly. I didn't hold it against him, rather accept it. He had heard the rumors and he was still open to talking to me.

"Uh... you just transferred to this class, right?"

I arched my eyebrows, smirking. "Nope."

He took in a long breath, face turning a beet-red. "My name is Stiles, which I know." He then gestured to his friend who was currently staring at me with a look of recognition. Then it shifted to confusion, then back to the former. When he noticed that I was staring back at him, he smiled. "And that's Scott." His friend nodded a hello.

"Josephine," I responded. Stiles seemed nice enough to continue a conversation with, but Scott was putting me on edge. I don't know why, but he smelled a bit off. Though I couldn't quite figure out what it was. Scott must've felt the same way towards me as well because his muscles were rigid.

Stiles didn't notice that Scott and I were both at the edge of our seats, staring at each other, because he blurted out, "Why don't you sit with us at lunch tomorrow?" He offered.

"Stiles!" Scott exclaimed. We both looked over at Stiles for a moment before turning back to each other, confused expressions painted on our face.

"What?" Stiles shot him a look, frustrated with his friend.

"Nothing," Scott responded, looking at me for a moment longer. "Sit with us tomorrow."

I shrugged, challenging him by raising an eyebrow. "Maybe I will."

Still confused, Stiles turned around, shaking his head. I'm sure Scott and I would've glared at each other for the rest of the day if it wasn't for the class beginning. He sent me one last look, before turning around.

Something about Scott was sending my body haywire, making the muscles twitch and making my temper spike.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hellllloooo! I know I'm posting rather quickly, but alas this will end. I had everything to chapter 3 written and ready and I couldn't wait to post it! So now it might be time in between chapters. I would guess about a week in between, I hope that's not too bad. But here is chapter 3, rather long, just for you! Please review, I really hate to say that, but I need some feedback. I need some opinions on my writing, Josephine and everything! It would not only help me as a rather, but it will also motivate me to write more. Unless you don't want me to write anyone. To which that would make me one sad kitty.**

But anyway, I hope you like this next chapter. I enjoyed writing it, because of.. Derek *cue googly eyes* I swear if he dies in tonight's season finale I will flip out! Let's pray our sexy, sour wolf does not!

**But I will see you guys, when I see you guys.**

3.

The weekend passed with minor incidents.

The next day was a Monday and I assumed that Isaac finally understood our situation, because he was standing by my car when I was shutting my front door. I sent him a loopy grin—today I had taken all the pills. Something about Scott had me on edge and I didn't think I could handle eating lunch with him and his friends without something to ease the tension.

"You okay?" Isaac's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as I stumbled over.

"Yesh," I slurred a bit, before opening my own door and sliding into the car. I watched as he glanced over at his own bike, debating his situation. Finally he slid into the passenger side with a small grimace. "What?" I couldn't help but feel a bit irritated that he was so uncomfortable about getting in the car with me. I had driven many times on these pills and I was still alive.

"Nothing." He looked out his window.

I shrugged it off, turning over the engine and peeling out of my driveway, barely missing Jackson's own car. He sent me a hateful glare before speeding off. I rolled my eyes, following him towards the school. After assessing my choices, I looked over at Isaac who was still staring out the window.

"I'm just dropping you off today." I offered, deciding that I didn't want to deal with school today. He looked over, sending me a glare. "What? I have a doctor's appointment." I offered innocently. Biting my lip when his glare didn't falter, I gave in. "I'll be there after lunch."

He nodded slowly, as if he was only accepting this by default. "Before lunch would be great, though, don't you have plans to eat with those two kids?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, but the appointment will run late." I felt the warming affect of the drugs and closed my eyes halfway. I didn't realize that we were swerving into the other lane until Isaac grasped a stern hold of the wheel and jerked it back to the correct lane. A horn blasted from a car that we almost collided with, but otherwise we were alright.

"Damn it, Josephine!" Isaac grabbed the handle above him, his accusing stare boring dead into me. I flushed red. He was not one to get angry at anyone, nor raise his voice at anyone, so when he did it to me, my anxiety rose. "How fucked up are you? I mean, honestly!"

I gritted my teeth as my anger spiked. "I am not fucked up." I insisted. My heart rate suddenly became erratic and I felt something within growing excited, before I used the technique Stewart had taught me to rid myself of my tempter. Only a minute had passed until the beating regulated and I felt embarrassed for getting so angry. "Sorry."

"Yeah," Isaac shook his head, looking out the window again. "Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

We were pulling into the lot now and I swooped into one of the slots near the back. I looked over at him while I put the car in park. "Of course, I'm okay." I sent him another smile that I hoped didn't look as lopsided as I felt it was. "I'll be back after lunch."

He shot me a frown, before opening his door and stepping out. He stuck his face back in the car, calculating me. "Drive safe, please." Before I could respond, he had shut the door and was making his way to the door. I noticed that no one had glared nor jeered at him, but then again, no one even noticed him. I wondered for a moment if I wanted to be as hated and well-known as I was, or as unnoticeable as Isaac was. When I couldn't come up with a valid answer, I pulled out of the lot.

Luckily, no one had seemed to notice me. I drove silently, one hand dangling out the window, a cigarette burning in-between my fingers. Low music played from the radio, but I paid no attention to it. I felt as if I was submerged into imaginary warm water.

Before the drugs could completely take a hold of me, I pulled off on a dirt road, following it for a moment before stopping under a tree that immersed me. I shivered for a moment from the cold, before shutting off the engine.

Settling into my seat, any worries or concerns I had disappeared with my consciousness.

After what seemed like minutes later, I was woken by a loud tap on my window. I peeled my eyes open, annoyed. Sitting up, I looked over to see who had wakened me up from my nap.

An attractive, but irritated man stood outside my window, glaring at me. He had raven hair, electric green eyes, along with a strong jaw and eyebrows that were angled to make him looked more pissed. His muscular arms were crossed in front of me, immerged in a leather jacket. He scowled when he saw I was studying him.

Even though he was attractive, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his sour expression.

Someone needed some happy pills.

Stat.

I rolled my window down, until a silver of cold air poured into my car. "Yes?" I growled out, pissed that he was the reason I woke up. Yes, I admit, he was nice to look at, but his attitude had me gritting my teeth.

"This is private property." He grumbled at me, narrowing his eyes at my own.

I rolled my eyes once more. "So call the cops," I spat out, rolling the window back up.

His nostrils flared in annoyance before turning on his heels and stomping away. I couldn't help but wonder if he was actually going to call the cops, but I ended up falling back asleep before I could panic about it.

"Hey!" Another loud knock stirred me, followed by some impatient mumbles. I let out a long groan, feeling frustrated at how frequently I was being awoken. I was under the impression that no one ventured in these woods, due to the disappearances and murders. I took a long inhale to steady my rapid heartbeat before turning to look out the window. I breathed out in anger, gritting my teeth together when I saw it was the same sour guy from before. His light eyes rolled while he saw my glare.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, not bothering to roll down my window. "What?" I grunted out, envisioning this man walking far, far away from me, never to bother me again.

He responded by shaking his head at me, looking away. "Are you on drugs?" He accused, crossing his arms before he looked back at me.

"Excuse you. No, I am not." I snarled out. I waited for his retort, but when it never came, I lied back down. "Go away dude. Mind your own freaking business."

Another knock and I shot up in my seat, narrowing my eyes at him. He didn't change his facial emotion. "Get out of the car." He muttered.

I was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"I said, get out of the car." He rolled his eyes at me as if

I was too stupid to understand his simple request.

"Uh, how about no?" I let out a sarcastic laugh, rolling my eyes back at the brusque man.

He leaned forward, appearing to grow more impatient. Join the club, buddy. "I am not letting some little girl drive off my property and get in a car accident." He spat. "I am not going to liable."

"Oh," I arched an eyebrow. Dismissing the little girl comment, I wanted to turn away, to drive away, but there was something about this man that made me not. "And how am I supposed to get back to town?"

"I can drive you."

I snorted at him as I reached for my keys, ignoring the feeling that begged me to stay. "Right. Stranger danger and all that."

He wrenched open my door, letting in a blast of cold air. I flushed when I realized I hadn't locked it. "What the fuck are you doing?" Stunned, I watched as he yanked the keys out of the ignition, dropping them in his jacket pocket. When I reached for them, he took an immediate step back. I would have stepped out of the car and challenged this irritating man, but I was already feeling a bit dizzy and I was worried I would throw up on his expensive jacket. Though, I didn't think I would mind that.

"You heard me. You are not going to get me in trouble."

"Oh my god, dude, give me my keys." I pressed my warming forehead to the cool, smooth steering wheel. "You are not my dad."

"Good idea, maybe I can call him. What's your name?"

"My ass." I clenched my fists. "Get the fuck away from me."

"Gladly." I looked up to see him stepping away.

"But give me my keys first,"

"No."

I let out a long breath of frustration. "Yes, who do you think you are?"

He let out a long sigh. "How many times do I need to repeat this to you? You are not driving. Or are you too fucked up to understand?"

"Oh, are you a cop?"

He scoffed, as if the idea was humorous to him. "No."

"Then you have no right to tell me I can't drive." I challenged with a bashful smile.

"Do you want me to call them?"

"Why haven't you already? I'm on private property, remember?"

He began walking away and fear swarmed around me. I quickly checked the time on my phone. "No, wait! Damn it!" I grabbed my school bag from the floor. I stumbled out my car, my stomach turning over. I heard back the bile that was threatening to overflow as I shut my car door. "Fine!" I waited a moment for him to turn around. "And how am I supposed to get my car back? We are in the middle of no where!"

"Not my problem." He deadpanned. "Let's go."

Realizing I had no option, ignoring the ones that involved my parents or the police, I followed him, stumbling a bit. Every time I tripped, he would send me a glare to which I would respond to with an eye roll. He led me to a small clearing where a black Camero was waiting.

"Hold up," I stumbled a bit back in the world and placed my hands on my knees. I figured if I was going to throw up, I might as well do it in the woods, rather than his car. I didn't have the money to pay him back, nor would my parents take kindly that I puked in a car.

When I finished, I walked back to the clearing where the man was scowling. "Nice car," I offered.

He sent me an annoyed look before slipping into his seat. I followed, admiring the leather seats. The man turned over the engine, a low purr welcoming us.

"Where to?" He didn't sound pleased.

"The high school."

"Figures," He grumbled before pulling out and taking the same dirt road that I had. I watched as my own car slowly disappeared and felt a pang, realizing that I would have to walk back to retrieve it.

"Figures what?" I brought myself back to the conversation.

"You're a high school student." He said as if it was obvious. "No wonder you're so fucked up."

I turned around to face the window, grumbling. "Shut up,"

Even though, he was stating the obvious, it struck one of my pressure points, exactly like how Isaac's statement had. My heart beat sped up to match the flush that was creeping up my neck. My fists balled up at my sides as my breathing became inconsistent. Just like before, I felt something within start thrashing around as if it was waiting for me to get angry.

"Hey," The man slowed his car. "Calm down."

"I. Am. Calm." I barked out, continuing to watch the trees whip past.

"No, seriously, calm down." He stopped the car when the intersection had reached the highway, pressing a hand on my shoulder.

Almost as fast as it came, the anger stopped. I breathed out, "I'm fine, don't touch me."

He pulled back his hand, grumbling under his breath about how he was only trying to help. I shrugged the warmth his hand had left, turning away from him.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the school parking lot. I checked the time on my cell phone, noticing that lunch was just beginning. Looks like Isaac would get his wish. I opened the car door, turning to the man, sticking out my palm. "Keys." I requested.

He stared at me for a moment, before fishing them out of his pocket. He dropped them in my hand with a jingle. "Have fun," He grunted.

I paused before I stepped out. "What's your name?"

"Doesn't matter. You're not going to see me again." I raised my eyebrows, waiting. I figured I should know the name of the stranger who gave me a ride. "What's yours?"

"Josephine," I offered no last name in case he was serious about reporting me.

He paused. "Derek."

I stepped out, turning around. "Derek, you're an ass." I said simply and he raised his eyebrows back at me. "But thank you."

He gestured for me to shut the door. "Good bye." I slammed the door.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you . for my very first review! I get where you're coming from with the confusion, I admit I was a bit wobbly in the Prologue and the first chapter, still trying to get in stride. But I hope I made up for it in the future chapters! Thank you all for favorite, following and otherwise just looking at it! It gives me great pleasure (:**

**But I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I said I would wait a week, but honestly I couldn't. I had to write and publish, but I hope I don't bore you guys too fast!**

**If anyone was wondering where this story landed on the Teen Wolf timeline, it's around the beginning of Season 2. So, Jackson was already bit and Derek is an Alpha.**

**And as always, I will see you guys, when I see you guys.**

4.

I was dreading entering the school, standing on the sidewalk for an extra five minutes. After Derek had disappeared over the bend, I stood there contemplating whether or not to go in. I frowned for a moment, before grabbing my bag from where I had laid it on the concrete heading towards the entrance. I wasn't lying when I thought about the two boys and how I was excited, but wary to sit with them. On one hand, it was exciting to meet new people, but on the other, Scott had me feeling like it was a bad idea. Not to mention, my subconscious was screaming at me not to go in, to walk away.

Upon entering the deserted school, I ducked and slid under the office window that faced the front hallways. I slipped undetected into the junior section of the lockers. I sighed in relief, straightening up, when no one from the staff came bounding towards me, detention slip in one hand. I hitched my bag further over my shoulder as I made my way through the quiet halls, following the sounds of the shouts of the fellow students.

It led me to the lunch room. Though, I paused in anticipation. I wanted to check in with the local gossip to make sure nothing too horrendous was being said about me and I wanted to also check to see if Scott and Stiles were wondering where I was. If they weren't, I would make my way to Isaac, only assuming that they had forgotten their invitation.

I leaned against the wall as I let my hearing take over, picking up the conversations inside. The only thing about me that I picked up was leftovers from last week's rumors, for which I was grateful, if not hopeful. I wished they would move on to a more interesting topic.

I picked up Scott's worried tone almost immediately. "Did you notice anything … _weird_ about Josephine?"

"What do you mean _weird_?" Stiles had responded in a more hushed tone. "Like normal _weird_ … or like supernatural _weird_?"

"Supernatural." Scott whispered back. I envisioned their heads brought together, Stiles peeking around the room to make sure no one heard. The humorous thought was blown away when I furrowed my eyebrows and actually understood what they were saying. _Supernatural? _I thought.

I strained harder to try to listen in more, but the sound of the lunch room was already taking over. A migraine was beginning to take over in between my eyes and I pinched the bridge of my nose before opening the lunch room doors.

Fortunately, no one looked over at me. I slid over to the vending machines, retrieving a water bottle and a small bag of chips. When I faced the bustling room, I noticed Stiles was looking over at me, arms waving above his head. His pale face was a bit worried, but nevertheless happy that I had shown up. I perked an eyebrow up before sending Isaac an incredulous look—to which he responded with a gleeful expression that I only understood was because I had made it to school without an injury. I sent him a smile, before walking over to Stiles, who was still waving as if he was leading an airplane down.

Once I was within earshot, I smiled. "Chill out." I gently told Stiles who dropped his hands back onto his lap. I fell into the seat beside him, opening to soda that I bought. I took a small sip, wincing at the carbonation. "Hello." I greeted Scott who was staring at me. Again.

"Oh hey," He brushed it off with a smile. I noticed that he had a fantastic smile, though he was not my time. He appeared too innocent for my liking.

"Where were you? I looked for you after third; too make sure you were still eating with us." Stiles blurted out with a small smile. His hazel eyes shone with excitement.

"Doctor's appointment," I responded lamely. Scott raised his eyebrows at me, to which I just shrugged at. Who was he to say I was lying?"

"You're not sick, are you?" Stiles wondered, leaning away.

"Nope," I laughed off his worried expression. I was brought back to when they were worried I was something "_supernatural_" but he was more concerned about a few germs.

Despite that, I admitted that I was starting to enjoy his company.

"Thank God," He still leaned a bit away from me. "So, tell us a bit about yourself."

I shrugged, biting the inside of my cheek. I immediately tasted blood. "Not much to know,"

"I find that hard to believe." Scott had injected with a raised eyebrow. I looked over at his, furrowing my own. He laughed it off, nervously. "I'm just saying. Anyway, who are you parents?"

"Stewart and Ann King." I took in Scott's calculated expression as he stifled through his mind to assess whether or not he could pin-point their name. "Color me surprised if you don't know them. Stewart is the local therapist downtown and Ann is Beacon Hill's own ringleader of all these elite."

Scott shrugged. "Don't know her." He looked over at Stiles for a moment. "My mom's a nurse; she doesn't really have time for _elite_ things."

I looked over at Stiles. "What about your mom?"

His face grew red as he tried to sputter out an answer. I also grew red when realization hit me. I just asked a question that brought up too many memories. "My dad's the Sheriff though."

"I'll have to call you when I get arrested, then." I joked, trying to brighten his mood. He responded with a smile. I was impressed with how well I was handling the situation. I didn't think I would be able to keep up a conversation, especially if Scott was involved. The smell he was wavering off was sending the hairs on my arms standing up, but I ignored it. Luckily, Stiles' easy going behavior made it quite straightforward.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Stiles finally asked after what seemed like a mental battle.

"Sure," I took a bite of my chips, raising my eyebrows.

"Is the—uh—the—is the rumors about you true?"

I flushed in embarrassment as I looked down at the potato chips and my oily fingers. "Which one in particular?"

"You do drugs?"

"I take anxiety and anti-depression medication. It's rather common, actually." Stiles nodded, taking that in.

"You don't do anything else?"

"Nope."

"I'm just going to assume you don't live in a crack house."

I had to laugh at that one. "I always enjoyed that one." I looked over at him, finally feeling comfortable enough to look at him while he questioned me. "But no, I live in a house. With no crack."

"Well, that's good," Stiles responded, lamely. He paused for a moment before blurting out, "I actually heard this weird one recently."

"Oh, I like weird." I admitted. "What was it?"

"Uh," he looked over at Scott who was staring at him. His blank face gave nothing away, but I presumed he knew exactly what he was going to ask. "You were involved with a murder? Like a while back? In New York?"

For some reason, I felt sick to my stomach as soon as he mentioned it. I shook my head. "False." I desperately looked at the clock above, noticing that lunch was over. Time to make my escape. "As much fun as this was, I have to go to my locker before class." I tried not to look too hasty as I stood up, collecting my trash. "Uh, I'll see you guys later."

Scott only stared in response.

"Okay! Uh, I'm sorry." Stiles stuttered out. "I'll see you in last period, okay?"

I smiled giving him a nod, before walking quickly to the nearest girl bathroom. I was trying not to run, but my stomach was turning over and I didn't want to throw up in the lunch room.

I had made it to the fairest stall, where I proceeded to dry heave into the toilet. Since I had only ate some chips, nothing but yellow bile slid out. I slid down against the wall, sweating profusely.

_Blood dripped from every crevice the room had. It was splayed on the walls, the floor, and the bedsheets. The room smelled sharply of the cold blood and across the room was an unmoving lump, sending a shiver down my back._

I shook my head to rid myself of the gruesome thought. I stared up at the fluorescent lights above me.

_What the hell was that?_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well here is chapter five. I'm pretty happy on how frequent I am posting, though I work the next couple of days so I'm not sure if I'll have time to post until Monday. **

**I don't really have much to say about this chapter, except that it's in third person view. I thought it would really work in this chapter. **

**Thank you guys for the reviews, I love you! **

**And I will see you guys when I see you guys.**

5.

The two teenaged boys were stumbling onto the school's parking lot, their backs weighed down by their lacrosse gear. Stiles' face was pink as he sweated towards his car. His friend was walking behind him, storming. Stiles didn't understand why Scott had been acting odd, ever since lunch and he was curious to know why. Scott, on the other hand, was trying not to show that he was irritated with his best friend. He was still on edge after his encounter with the girl from lunch and he was mad at Stiles for putting him in that position in the first place, by inviting her.

As they piled into Stiles' jeep, Scott turned to his friend. He was flipping on the engine and whipping out of the slot. They had to stay after school for an hour for practice, so the parking lot was empty. "Are you okay?" Stiles had beat Scott by saying the first thing that popped in his head.

Scott stared. "Yeah, kind of."

Stiles was about to press the issue when he noticed a familiar blonde heading down the road. He rolled down his window, slowing his jeep down and stuck his head out. "Josephine!"

The skinny blonde was heading down the vacant road. She turned slightly, her dark eyes peering at the two boys, wary but at the sight of Stiles' hanging halfway out of the car made a small smile appear on her angular face.

Scott shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "What are you doing?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Hi there!" Stiles ignored him. "You need a ride?"

She smiled gratefully. "Sure, thanks." Her husky voice was low, but it sent shivers down Stiles' back.

Stiles then turned to Scott. "Get in the back."

"What?!" Scott exclaimed in surprise, still trying to comprehend that Stiles had invited the same girl he was uncomfortable with in the car.

"You said you wanted more information on her," Stiles spat out through a smile. "Well, what better way than by giving her a ride home?"

Scott shrugged, climbing into the back. He threw his gear next to him. Josephine entered the car shortly after. Scott tasted the air to confirm what he already knew. Under the disgusting stale scent of cigarettes was a familiar animistic smell. It was similar to the one Derek had, though her scent was almost completely covered by a tangy, metallic scent. It confused the hell out of him.

"Thank you." Josephine repeated, smiling over at Scott as a hello. He grinned back, trying to hold back his question. "It's a bit out there, though. I'm just picking my car up…from a friend?" Scott immediately detached the slight climb in her heartbeat, indicating that she was lying, but he dismissed it, lying back in his seat.

Stiles nodded, not quite catching what Scott had. "Just direct me!"

"Go straight," She was grinning at the goofy boy. Her face then grew serious. "Tell me," Stiles turned his head slightly in her direction, keeping his gaze on the road, but let it flicker over to her. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

His eyes widened slightly. "What…what do you mean?" Scott was wondering the same thing.

She let out a small, irritated chuckle. "We've three been in the same class since fourth grade and you never once spoke to me. Now you're offering me to sit at your table and giving me rides? Seems a bit odd, don't you think?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know."

"It took a minute for us to notice you." Scott blurted out. Josephine turned with eyebrows raised.

"And—you seemed like you needed a friend." Stiles finished for him with a huff. Scott could hear his rapid heartbeat and when Josephine scoffed, he knew she could hear it too.

He was about to confront her when she spoke. "Turn here,"

A dirt road that eventually led to Derek's house was opposite to them. Scott looked around for another outlet she was talking about, but there was none. Scott's heart raced as he tried to hold back from phasing. Did Derek change her? Is that why she smelled like him?

Stiles paused, slowing down his jeep. "Here? Seriously?"

"Deadly," The girl responded and when she was met with widened eyes she let out a laugh. "Kidding. God. Can I not joke around?"

Stiles responded with a nervous laugh and with no other option, pulled into the bumpy road. They continued down the road until a sliver car came into view. "Thank you." She breathed out in happiness.

She opened the car door and jumped down, heading towards the car. She waved at the two before climbing into her own car and speeding out of the dirt road. Scott watched until her red blinkers had disappeared before jumping out and stomping towards Derek's home.

He was waiting for them on his burnt porch. The house—an eerie reminder of all he had lost—was nothing more than a skeleton. Derek shoved his hands in his pockets before speaking. "What?"

Scott's face flushed in anger. "Did you change her?" He stuck his thumb behind him, indicating where Josephine's car was parked.

Derek let out a laugh. "You kidding? Have you met her? No thanks."

"Then why does she smell like us?" Scott demanded. Stiles stood by the sidelines, appearing confused. That wasn't surprising since he didn't have the supernatural smell that they other two processed.

"I don't know." Derek mused back.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Stiles joined in the conversation. Derek's eyes flashed the color of an Alpha in annoyance.

"I didn't change her." He paused. "Do you detect a scent on her—kind of like Wolfsbane?"

"No." Scott thought about her scent for a moment longer. "I mean, kind of. What does that matter?"

"I don't know yet!" Derek tried not to shout back, but it roared out.

Scott shook his head; he couldn't believe that Derek didn't know. He had thought that Derek would know, but he remembered how useless the Alpha was. "Are you planning on changing anyone?" He changed the conversation, his accusing eyes staring deep in Derek's.

Derek shrugged.

"Are you?" He repeated.

Derek rolled his eyes, heading back into his house. "Why do you care?" He spat out. When he was at his door, he stopped, turning back at the pair. "Try to see if she takes any pills. I remember my mom saying something about a pill stunting a werewolf's change."

"She's on anxiety and anti-depression medicine, of course she takes pills." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You're looking for a blue pill. Reflective, doesn't have anything inscribed on it. It had a casing around it. If she does, bring the pill to me." Derek finally stepped into his house, letting the door shut.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Luckily, I had time when I got off work today to update! I'm pretty happy that I got time to write! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy! Review and follow please, if you have time! I love you guys3. And I will see you guys, when I see you guys.  
**

5.

"Hey, Josephine!" A voice exclaimed behind me, causing me to jump into the air. Startled, I cupped my chest, whipping around, while trying to calm my rapid heartbeat. I gritted my teeth together when I caught Stiles' goofy smile.

"Hello, Stiles." I tired not to snarl, turning back to my locker. I yanked out my homework for the day, shoving them into my messenger bag. I wanted nothing more to curl up in my bed and wonder why my friends were lying to me. I slammed my locker door, turning on my heels and stalking for the front doors.

Stiles caught up almost immediately, his hand landing on my shoulder. He turned me around. "Are you okay?" He cocked his head, obviously concerned.

I pursed my lips in annoyance. "Yeah… But why do you care?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "We are," I jabbed his chest with my pointer finger, then mine, "not friends."

Stiles' smile disappeared, turning into a wounded frown. I regretted my aggressive approach and tried to soften my words, and my face. "We are friends," he responded with a small edge to his voice.

I sighed, trying to drop the guilt that was swallowing me. But it overtook. "Okay, I know. I'm sorry." I gave him a weak smile before continuing my retreat to my car.

"Look, I don't know what I did, but can we start this conversation over?" I heard Stiles plead from behind me. I paused. "Can Scott and I come over after school? Figured we should know where our new friend lives." I turned to see his smile, expanding on his face.

I wanted to roll my eyes at the thought of Scott actually being my friend, but I nodded. "Sure."

The two of them followed me down the open roads in Stiles' Jeep. It clanked behind me, making me send glances at it through the rearview mirror. Their two heads were pressed together as they gossiped. I flushed, wondering if they were talking about me.

When we pulled into my driveway, Stiles quickly parked on the side of the road and the two of them jogged towards me. "You're neighbors with Jackson?" Scott questioned, peering at Jackson's abode.

I shrugged, "Yes." I responded absentmindly before looking over at Isaac's house. He didn't show up to my car this morning, nor did he show up to school. I had texted him a couple of times and called, asking what had happened. When I was leaving my home this morning, there were squad cars all over the road. I attempted to ask what had happened, but considering it was an open investigation, they couldn't tell me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I pulled out my phone to check if he had texted, but there was nothing.

Then I remembered that Stiles' father was the local Sheriff. I turned to him next. "Do you know what happened to Isaac? I mean, did your dad tell you anything?"

Stiles heartbeat hitched a bit, looking at Scott. "Uh—no." He stammered out.

His heartbeat pounded loud in my ears. I gritted my teeth again; I just couldn't believe that he was lying to me. Again.

I let it go, though. I was planning on giving him the third degree once we were out of the frigid cold and into my house. I opened the door to my house, peering in for a moment. When all seemed okay, I stepped in, though we were greeted by rapid click-clacks of someone in four-inch high heels barreling towards us. "Mom, this is Scott and Stiles. We're going to hang out in my bedroom."

She emerged, immediately staring down the boys. Scott, in particular. "Oh?"

"Yup," I popped the p and motioned the boys to follow me up the stairs.

Though, halfway up, my mother called up. "Let the boys go up, so I can speak to you, Josephine." Her cold tone made me stop.

"My room's the third door to the right." I snapped, turning and going back down the stairs. Both boys stampeded up the stairs and I turned to my mother, eyebrows raised. "Yeah?"

"I don't like you hanging with those boys."

Perplexed, I laughed. "Do you not? You don't even know them?"

She waved that away. "I know what is best for you, Josephine Nicole." She snapped.

"Whatever." I turned, going back up to my room. When I opened my bedroom door—though, why was it closed?—both boys jumped into the air, their hearts racing in their chests. "Are you guys okay?" I fell into my bed.

"We have to go!" Stiles blurted out.

I sat up. "Excuse me?"

"Emergency, sorry Josephine." Stiles looked sympathetic before he followed Scott out of my room.

Pissed off, I followed them out. I waited until they slipped into their own car and drove down the road, before getting in my own car and following them at a safe distance away.

"Where are you going?" I mused in confusion as they continued down the road. I rose my eyebrows when they pulled into a familiar dirt road. I flipped off my headlights as I followed suit. They continued down until they stopped at a barren, burnt house. I peered at it in shock. I'm sure it was beautiful until the destruction hit it.

The two boys jumped out of their car, running into the house. I shut off my engine and followed. When I heard the two boys talking about me, I stood in the ajar bedroom door. "What is going on here?"

Two boys and a man turned around in shock. Derek glared. "I told you to bring the pill, not the girl." He growled in anger, clenching his fists.

"She must've followed us!" Scott exclaimed, also glaring at me.

"Oh, so you guys were just using me to steal my pills, huh? You guys junkies? No wonder you were so curious whether or not I did drugs." I glared at Stiles who sheepishly handed Derek my own blue pills. Derek pulled out a Swiss army knife from his pocket and I threw my arms up, to show I was unarmed, and backed away. "Whoa, okay, you can have them?"

Derek responded by rolling his eyes at my frightful expression. He placed the blue pill on one of the tables dusted with soot. He pressed the tip of the knife onto the pill, letting purple dust slowly spread out. Scott and Derek immediately started coughing, backing away from the pill.

Scott's eyes turned a glowing gold as he turned to Derek. "Wolfsbane." He stammered out, coughing.

Derek grunted in agreement. "Get her out of here!" Derek snarled at Stiles, his own eyes began to glow a blood red.

I stumbled back in shock. "What…what are you guys?" I whimpered out.

Derek brought his lips back to expose his extending canines. "Now!"

Stiles grasped my arm, yanking me out of the house. I stared at the two until I was dragged into Stiles' car. He stared his car, whipping out and speeding to my house. Within, I stayed silent and repeated what had just happened. What were they?

In my driveway, I finally turned to Stiles. "What's going on?" I whispered, pleading within my mind not to start crying, but if he lied again, I would.

"It's not my place to tell you." He shook his head and tears pricked my eyes. "Scott will explain everything tomorrow. Tonight? Get some rest."

I nodded, looking down at my hands. "Sure."

"Listen," I paused from reaching at the handle. "You need to stop taking those pills, not until we know why you're taking them. We don't want you to get hurt."

I shook my head, slamming his door and walking up to my house.

Though, the next day? I didn't take the pills.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Once again, I thank everyone who has reviewed, followed or otherwise looked at my story. It makes me super happy to wake up and see all you lovely people giving me some feedback! And because of your generosity, this is an early chapter, dedicated to YOU. For being so damn awesome! **

**And I will see you guys, when I see you guys.**

6.

I whimpered out. I had my hands pressed against my knees, doubled over in agony. I once again cursed Stiles and his idiotic suggestion to stop taking the pills. I felt something within tearing around, ripping apart my organs. I grunted out in pain again. It was only second period and I haven't been able to locate Scott in the hallways, but then again, I've spent most of the times puking blood in the girl's bathroom.

I sat on the toilet, sweating and panting. I waited there until the pain subsided. I sighed in relief, collecting my bag from the floor and the bell rang. A determined look came across my face. Where the fuck was Scott?

Venturing in the thickening hallways, I found him talking with Allison. I stormed over to them. "Scott," I hissed through my teeth. His eyes widened, taking in my flushed face and my clenching fists. "Sorry, Allison, I need to borrow him." I took a hold of Scott and dragged him to the front doors of the school. He looked back to see the girl, still staring at us. I rolled my eyes. I snapped my fingers to get his attention. "What the fuck is happening to me, Scott McCall?"

He looked around nervous, rubbing the back of his neck. "Wait, to you?"

"Yeah. Stiles told me to stop taking my pills and I haven't been able to control shit since then!" I exploded and his eyes widened. "Oh, while we're on the subject, mind telling me what the fuck you are?"

Stiles suddenly appeared next to Scott. I took a step back. Where did he come from? I should have figured though, where Scott is, that's where Stiles is at. "We have to go," He muttered to Scott who nodded.

"I'm sorry—," Scott began.

"Hell no, I'm going with you." I crossed my arms and stared the two boys down. I hitched my bag over my shoulder and looked around. "Whose car are we taking?" I forced a smile.

"No!" Scott shouted.

"Yes," I countered.

"No, Josephine."

"Yes, Scott."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Fine! You can go! Derek's got some things to explain to you anyway." Scott grumbled, obviously not happy that I was going.

"Great, let's go." Stiles rolled his eyes.

We pulled into a driveway for a building that looked vaguely looked like a factory. I turned to Stiles, who looked irritated in the front seat. "Where are we?" I asked, rubbing my hands together nervously. Since I didn't take my pills this morning, I've had a range of emotions, changing rapidly. I was trying desperately not to get angry. I was fearful of what would happen if I was to get angry.

"Derek's lair," Scott responded, opening his door and letting me out. I hopped out and followed them attentively, looking around. The lair was surrounded by thick patches of the forest and I felt calm near them. "Down here," He led me down some rickety stairs into an underground, subway-looking. I looked around, committing everything to memory. From the subway cart, to the piles of clothes, to the curly headed boy staring at me…

My eyes widened. "Isaac!" I barely noticed Derek staring at me as well, but I threw myself into Isaac's arms. "Where have you been? I heard about your father! I'm so sorry." I whimpered into his chest.

He shifted. "It's—,"

I stiffened, backing away from him. I looked around, then turning my glare on Isaac. "You … you smell like them." I widened my eyes, continuing to back away. Isaac stepped towards me, his eyes pleading but my defenses went up. I whirled around to Derek, who smirked. "What did you do to him?" I screeched, shoving him in the chest. To my dismay, he didn't budge.

He only sent a look at Scott, who appeared behind me, his arms intertwining with mine. "We have a lot to talk about." Derek mused, the smirk everlasting.

Anger boiled within and I tried to lunge at him. When I couldn't, I resorted to my words. "Oh, so now you want to talk?" I glared at him, then Scott. "Where was all the talking when you two were turning into freaks in front of me?"

Derek scowled, his smirk disappearing. Good. "We're freaks? You're a freak too, Josephine." He deadpanned, making me angrier.

I took in a deep breath. "Fuck you." I spat, trying again to rip out his throat. I realized that thought as soon as it popped in my head. What was going on with me? Why was I being so violent?

He rolled his eyes at me, crossing his arms. "Calm down,"

"You calm down!" I screeched back.

Scott injected. "It's because Stiles told her to not take her pills." He looked over at Stiles, sending him a sympathetic look.

Derek's eyebrows rose as he whacked the boy in the back of his head. Stiles rubbed the wound for a moment. "Don't touch him!" Shocked, a low growl erupted from my chest. It must've been a surprised for everyone else, because the humor was dropped from Derek's face.

"She's changing." Scott breathed.

"Isaac, get the chains!" Derek instructed.

"No!" Snarling, I wanted to reflect on how freaky that sounded, but I was no longer in control of my actions, nor my words. I was just pissed. "Let. Me. Go!"

I took notice on how Scott's arms were growing looser and weaker from me thrashing against them. I ripped away from his arms, dropping to the ground. I snarled, before taking off up the stairs. I vaguely heard Derek and Scott chasing after me, but I relished in the fact that I was faster. I took off in the nearby woods, running until I couldn't hear their footfalls, and then I passed out.

Or I had thought I passed out. Waking up in the middle of the woods, I took in that I was completely naked and covered in cold blood. My eyes widened and I held a whimper back. "What the hell?"

I could hear Scott shouting for me, so I brushed what I could off of me and stood. Walking around for a moment, I found my sweatshirt, barely ripped. I threw it out. It barely covered what I needed it to, but it was much better than walking towards the boys in nothing. "Josephine!"

"Over here." I called out.

I listened to him crash towards me, until he emerged. His eyes widened at the sight of me. "Uh…uh…are…"

"I need some clothes." I deadpanned, looking away. I flushed in embarrassment.

He nodded; understanding. He led me back towards Derek's lair, keeping a hand on my shoulder the whole time. When we finally reached it, Derek was waiting for us. His eyebrows rose as he scanned my almost naked body. I scowled at him, crossing my arms.

"Fuck you," I gritted my teeth.

Derek smirked. "Here."

He handed me a light blue shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He nodded towards the lair. I took that as instructions to change in there. I nodded, heading down the stairs. I immediately stripped and changed quickly. Which was good, because a minute later, Isaac and Stiles came bounding down the stairs. I folded my arms in front of my chest, taking a seat by the subway cart. For some reason, I was exhausted. Scott then followed, along with Derek. They all sat across from me and I felt like I was in an intervention for girl's who hallucinate. I glared at the boys.

"You're a wolf, Josephine." Derek muttered.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: And here is chapter eight! It's progressing pretty well, in my opinion, especially for my first fanfic. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Action is about to happen!**

**And I will see you guys when I see you guys**

8.

"Excuse me?"

I looked around the boys who surrounded me. I hoped one of them would burst out in laughter and tell me this was a sick joke. I went to press my hands against my face, but I paused when I saw the dried blood on my hands. I paled. This wasn't a joke. I looked closer and saw under the blood that the scars that once adored my body were gone. I was taken aback. I continued to look, hoping I was hallucinating. Finally, I looked up at the boys. "What did you drugs me with?" I accused.

"You healed." Derek looked pointedly at my arms.

I scowled, hiding my arms behind me. "I don't know what you are talking about." I wanted to jump up, walk out of this odd place and never to turn back. Though, I was beginning to suspect that this was only the beginning.

"You're a werewolf." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No—I—," I couldn't find the right words to describe what was happening to me. My head swirled with thoughts and my stomach turned over. Derek rolled his eyes, before relaxing it. He growled a bit, before his face began to morph into something. My eyes widened as hair grew and fangs extended from his mouth. I shot up. "What—,"

"We're werewolves." Scott explained, looking down at his feet. He pointed at Derek, Isaac and himself. "I'm sorry, Josephine."

Isaac sent me a sympathetic look, but I couldn't stomach looking at him. I needed to puke, I realized. "Oh God," I groaned.

"You've been dosed with a special pill laced with high amounts of Wolfsbane." Scott explained, since Derek obviously wasn't going to. He only glared. I wondered if that was his own facial feature. "It stopped any Shifts."

"Why?" I whimpered.

"I don't know." Derek injected.

"Her parents?" Stiles questioned. I realized I couldn't look at him either. All the lies and the mess he got me in. He was the reason I was here. He wanted to be my friend. He wanted me to stop taking my pills. I blamed him. I blamed all of them. They infected me with something monstrous. And I couldn't forgive any of them.

"You knew about this?" I hissed to Isaac, though my eyes remained behind him. Not quite looking at the monster that was my friend. Was.

"No," he admitted. "Derek—he—he bit me."

I looked over at Derek, and then dropped my gaze. I felt a pang in my stomach. This man turned my friend into a monster? Suddenly, my head started to spin and I felt sicker to my stomach. Theirs voices drowned out when a loud whooshing sound came. I grew lightheaded.

_The door burst opened, sending in a bright ray of light. Men swarmed in, holding automatic weapons in their meaty hands. The flashlight attached to them momentarily blinded me. I shielded my eyes, trying to look at the motionless lumps across the room. Before I could quite determine what it was, I was wrapped into a foil blanket. My eyes widened as whoever grabbed me was leading me out of the room. A woman with blonde hair and cold blue eyes was looking down at me. "What did you do?" She kept murmuring, making me wonder. What did I do?_

"Josephine?" Scott was saying and by the look on everyone's face, he must have been saying it for a while. I would've said something, but I was too preoccupied with my thoughts. The woman… That woman was my mother.

The realization made me shoot up from my seat and started for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Derek growled, side stepping in front of me. I looked up at his face, my jaw was set. His nostrils flared with anger and I crossed my arms.

"I'm going home." I stated. The authority in my voice was a far cry from the useless whimper I had before.

"No, you're not." He snapped. Stiles stepped forward, his mouth opening, but Derek shut him up with narrowing his bright eyes. I bit my lip in frustration, pain shooting up.

"Maybe she should." Scott then piped in. Derek gritted his teeth as I looked over at him. "We have a lacrosse game tonight." Derek rolled his eyes as if this was irrelevant. "We have other things to worry about."

"What about the homicidal wolf in front of us?" Stiles asked.

"The blood is for an animal. Not a person." Derek set his glare on for a moment longer before letting me pass him.

"Thank you." I sneered, running up the rickety stairs.

When I finally got home, no one was home. I peered into the driveway and the garage, but my parent's cars were not parked there. I sighed in defeat. Thinking my search was over; I sat on the island, deciding to wait for them. Though, when thirty minutes passed with no interaction, an idea sparked.

I ran up the stairs into the moldy room that was their study. I searched the files that they had, but found nothing of interest. I sat on the computer chair, searching through the desk. I finally found a manila folder under a bunch of random papers with the words: CONTINENTAL sprayed all over it. Before opening the folder, I quickly checked to make sure no one was home. Then I climbed back into the chair, tucking my feet under me and opened it.

_Patient 267 exhibited cases of bi-polar and anti-social disorder. After a year of medication Patient 267 had no outbreaks that this time. She was relocated to Beacon Hills, California under the persona Josephine Nicole King. There have been no incidents since._

I paused, my stomach dropping. My own name, printed on that thick paper, telling me that I was not Josephine? I leafed through the stack until another word popped out. New York State.

_New York State Case: Man (mid-30's) and woman (mid-twenties) were found mauled by a wolf. Wolf hairs found on the body along was slash makes are all evident to a rogue wolf entering the house. Five year old was found on the premises, she was unharmed. _

I looked up for a moment in fear. It took everything within to flip to the last printed paper. It was an e-mail, dated back a day ago.

_From: Ann King_

_To: J_

_Josephine was seen hanging out with another werewolf. I was trying not to be concerned, but then I checked her blood. She didn't take her pills. Please e-mail me back. We may need assistance._

_Ann_

The sound of the garage door opening made me snap the folder shut. I stood, my fists wrinkling the papers that was held. It was time to get answers, dammit.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I hoped you enjoy this chapter! I liked writing it! **

**And I will see you guys when I see you guys.**

9.

I found myself in a stand-off with Ann. My hands were clenching the papers; they were on the verge of ripping. Her cold blue eyes darted from the paper to my flushing face. Stewart stood next to her, fidgeting with his keys. His own warm brown eyes darted from my face to the door—wondering if he could escape. I wanted to laugh.

Instead, I threw the file at them. "What is this?" I snarled. Ann paused, picking up the papers from the floor. She flipped through the papers with disinterest before handing it off to Stewart.

"I don't understand." She brushed past me, dropping her coat on the kitchen chairs and turned to me. She leaned against the table and raised her eyebrows, mocking me. "I think we need to get you back in counseling, honey. I knew we shouldn't have stopped those sessions." She turned to Stewart with a glare.

I clenched my fists. "Bullshit!" I threw down the e-mail in front of her. Her eyebrows rose higher at the sight of the file.

Finally, she wringed her hands out, shaking her head at me, and advanced. "You're an experiment gone wrong." She taunted me. Stewart was emitting rays of fear and I licked it up, fueling me.

"What?" I spat. I didn't bother trying to console my anger. It finally felt good to be angry. It made me stronger.

"When we found you in that distasteful apartment, your little claws were out." Ann laughed bitterly. "Your real parents were disgusting people." She turned away, looking out the window. "_Werewolves_." She shook her head. "We figured we could mold you into a model girl, to live a normal life." She then turned to me, her eyes flashing with anger. "But you just had to get too curious, didn't you?" I flushed in anger. I looked over at Stewart to find out if this was true, but the sight had me reeling. He had pulled out a gun out of his waistband and it was trained on my head. I snarled. "It's loaded with Wolfsbane bullets." Ann teased. "How well do you think you would heal with one of those between the eyes?"

Stewart's hands shook. "Josephine, baby, you need to calm down." He tried to soothe me.

"That's not my name!" I roared. "What is my name?"

Stewart looked over at Ann, who only responded with a glare. "Tala," He finally admitted. "It means wolf."

I shook my head. I just couldn't believe it. I had a completely different name? I snarled out, lost in my own thoughts.

"Calm down, baby."

I barked out in laughter. "Oh, calm down? You tell me I'm a fucking experiment and that everything you told me was a lie? And you want calm?" I snarled. "I'll show you calm." Pain exploded from my fingers and mouth. I looked down expecting to see that I had hit my fingers while in fury. But when dark nails pulled themselves out, I cringed and flashed them in their face. "What am I?" I screamed, but the long canines that were dripping from my mouth made it sound off.

"You're a monster," Ann spat at me, no remorse showing on her face. "You killed your own parents. You're a monster, a killing machine." She tilted her head towards Stewart. "I knew they should have killed you! Stewart just had to test out his new pill! Now look at what he did, you're a monster."

"Shut up!"

Ann's eyes widened slightly. "The eyes of the demons." I didn't understand what she was saying, until I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were glowing an icy blue and the features of my face were morphing into something similar to Derek's. I turned back to Ann. "They already know."

"They know what?" I asked.

"About your little buddies." Ann was crackling now in bliss. I wondered how I had grown up with this devilish woman and actually considered her a mother. Now I was aware. She was the real monster here. "Derek Hale? Such a tragic past, I admit. But he's made it up but being an Alpha. Though, all those bites he's handing out like candy is going to bite him in the ass. And Scott McCall? So young, so innocent. But they all start out that way, don't they? It's only a matter of time before something—or someone—kills him. It's a wonder how those two slipped under us, but now we know."

I held back the urge to lunge at her. "You will not touch them." I have no idea why the thought of someone doing something to Derek made my stomach churn. Made my heart ache. I didn't even like him, but I was now defending him? After he turned my friend into a monster?

"I won't," Ann admitted. "But who's to say they won't?"

"Who are they?"

"Annabelle! You stop this right now!" Stewart shouted. Turning to me, his voice became softer. "You need to calm down, Josephine."

"Don't call me that!" I shouted.

"You stopped taking your medication, didn't you? Didn't we stress not to take it?"

"Fuck your pills."

"Oh, stop this tantrum, Josephine!" Ann was now back into the conversation. "We don't have time for this."

Stewart took a step back from me. "Calm down…"

Their voices became muted and I felt something pull me away. When I opened my eyes I was in a bright room. Around my feet, mist was swirling around. I looked around, but there was nothing in sight. I was alone. Or so I thought.

"Tala?" I wasn't used to the name, but it had me whirling around. A beautiful woman with unruly blonde hair and glowing yellow eyes was behind me. My eyes widened. Why did she look so familiar? "Oh, my god, what are you doing here, Tala?"

"Mom?" I finally whimpered out. I knew it had to be here. I could feel it within. My insides warmed at the idea.

She threw herself at me, wrapping her thin arms around me. "Baby." She kept murmuring.

"What happened to you?" I cried out.

"You don't remember?"

"Not really."

"That's okay, baby. You don't need to remember." She paused and stiffened. She leaned back, looking at me. "Oh, Tala, you didn't?"

"What?"

"You need to go back. Now." She was fading now.

"I don't know how."

"It's already happening." She disappeared from my sight. I reached forward, hoping to touch her once more, but it was too late.

When I opened my eyes again, I was naked and covered in warm blood. I stood up, looking around the room. I froze when I saw Stewart's unseeing eyes looking at the ceiling. His throat was torn out. I backed away, tripping over another body. I screamed out. It was Ann, her body mangled and torn.

With shaking hands, I stood up and backed away. I turned around from the body, grabbing my cell phone from the floor when it had fallen. I unlocked it, dialing in a number.

"Hello?" Stiles answered after two rings. "Are you okay?"

My voice shook as I tried to hold my tears back. "Stiles." I moaned.

"What happened?" His panicked voice replied. "We're on our way now. Scott, Derek and I."

"Call your dad, please." I looked at the ceiling, but immediately dropped my gaze when there was blood coated up there too.

"What? Why?"

"They're—dead." I sobbed out, finally.

"What happened? Were you attacked?" He relayed the message to the people in his car.

The phone was handed off to someone else. "Who attacked you, Josephine?" It was Derek now. His gruff voice had a hard edge to it.

"I did. I killed them."

"Don't say another word!" Derek responded. "Don't say that again, especially not to the police. Scott is calling them now. You don't know what happened."

"I did it, Derek." I sobbed.

"Shut up. You didn't do anything." He reacted with authority. "You don't know what happened. You came home. You don't know anything else." When I didn't reply, he snarled. "Say it."

"I don't know what happened. I came home. I don't know anything else." I whimpered.

"Keep repeating it. Are you okay?"

"I'm kind of naked." I admitted.

"Get dressed. They're on their way."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ten Chapters and a Prologue later! I can't believe how much I have written. Usually, I'll dabble a bit before leaving a project. I have to thank my followers for the motivation! And all the reviews! You honestly don't know how much it means to me! It's such a thrill to get an e-mail saying that I got a new review! It makes my day (: But thank you guys again, so so much. And I also apologize for the fact I will not be able to post this weekend. I work two ten-hour shifts and I will be dead tired by the time I get home! I know this chapter isn't very exciting but I figured Josephine (Tala) need some winding down time. I mean, come on guys! Haha, but I will post as soon as I can! Probably Sunday or Monday. I'll start on the rough outline today and I'll clean it up whenever I have time!**

**And I will see you guys, when I see you guys.**

10.

The police swarmed around me in their dark blue uniforms. Tears prickled behind my eyes as I stared down at the concrete. My legs dangled from the ambulance. I was warm, Sheriff Stilnski had wrapped a blanket around my shoulders before, but I felt so cold. The cops had spent the good of the two hours they spent at the house, interrogating me. They had believed me when I said that a wolf must have gotten in while I was out. Though, they were worried that I may have forgotten something important since I was so traumatized. That's one word to call it. I shifted my weight and the papers in my pocket crinkled. I had scooped the files from the floor and shoved them all in, only to save my own ass.

Stiles and Scott stayed by my side and the sheriff had allowed it, on account every time they tried to separate us, I would begin to panic. I don't think they wanted to push me any more of the edge than I was. Each time that I looked around the area, I spotted Derek standing on the outskirts. It must have been my imagination, but he looked slightly worried. After the third time I caught his emerald eyes, he disappeared into the thicket of woods and I haven't seen him since.

The Sheriff approached me. "According to your file, you're eighteen now?" I paused. Oh. Today was my birthday. I looked back down, letting a tear fall. Some way to spend a birthday that was for sure. "Because of that, we're not quite sure what to do." He paused, looking at his son. "I'm sure Stiles wouldn't mind if you—,"

"No." I cut him off, looking back into his warm hazel eyes. In the back of my mind, I realized they were the same comforting color of Stiles'. "I have a friend I can stay with." From his slightly put-off face, I managed a weak smile. "Really," I assured.

Scott made a disapproving face, but didn't say anything. I appreciated that the two hadn't started spurting that it would be okay. I knew Stiles had lost his mom, but I didn't know if Scott knew what it felt. He never mentioned his father; though we weren't close to begin with. He was slightly defensive around me, but now I could see why. I was dangerous. I was a killer.

When they finally said I could go, I stood up. I looked back at the house and the Sheriff quietly guaranteed that I could retrieve my things in the near future. I nodded, before allowing Scott to lead me to Stiles' jeep. I felt so weak; I was worried I wouldn't be able to walk without Scott's help.

We were safely in his jeep. I clicked in my seatbelt and relaxed in the back seat. Scott looked over at Stiles who started his car and peeled out, heading in the opposite direction. I leaned back, shutting my eyes. The memories that were happening since I woke back up were threatening to come back. I willed them to stay away, but of course, they did not.

_A chubby blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes was getting pushed on a swing by an older version of herself. The toddler screamed out in laughter, pressing her two hands together. The woman giggled as well. _

Tears wanted to spill, but I attempted to keep them afar.

_A man was dark scruff around his strong jaw as the same toddler came running down the halls of an apartment. She jumped up, the man catching him. They embraced._

My father, I realized. I clenched my fists and opened my eyes. I widened them as we pulled into Derek's own lair. I would have protested, if I wasn't so exhausted. The boys jumped out and Stiles helped me out of the jeep. I limped next to them and they slowly assisted me down the stairs. My eyelids drooped a bit.

I was thrown into an embrace. I looked up to see Isaac's concerned blue eyes. "I'm sorry." He kept apologizing, for who knows what. I wasn't in the mood. I pushed him away. My eyes were trained on the mattress on the floor where a light blue blanket was thrown on it along with a comfortable looking pillow. I walked over there. I ignored Derek's prying eyes as I fell onto the bed. My eyes immediately shut. Before completely giving myself up to sleep, I made a note that the bed smelled faintly like Derek.

I peeled my eyes open hours later to see morning light steaming through the tiny windows above. I was still exhausted but I sat up, rubbing my burning eyes. When my vision cleared, I noticed Derek sprawled on the dusty floor, snoring quietly. As silent as I could, I stood up and began shuffling towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" I whirled around. Derek was sitting up on the floor. His dark clothes were a bit dirty and his black hair was disheveled. His green eyes squinted at the bright light. I pushed back the thought of how attractive he was and shrugged.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I guess, to try to find a place to live." I paused and went to grab my bag. Then I realized I didn't have a bag—I had nothing. I turned away as tears prickled behind my eyes. I had to get out of here before I started bawling.

I was making my way to the door when a hand grabbed my hand and turned me around. Derek stood before me, his eyes blazing. I froze as the warming sensation his hand left traveled up my arm. I shivered slightly at the euphoric reaction it left. His eyes widened—I could only assume he was feeling what I was feeling. For some reason, I wanted to wrap my trembling arms around him and have him hold me until the nightmares ended. But then he let go and the feeling disappeared. The darkness returned, captivating me.

He scowled, crossing his arms, reminding me why I distasted the man. "Stay here." He offered, though not quite sounding like he wanted me too.

I shook my head. "I couldn't." I looked outside. "I'm sure I can find a place to live—,"

"Quiet." He immediately shut me up. I flushed in anger, looking down at my feet. "Go back to sleep. You look exhausted. You're staying here until we can find a better place."

"But—,"

"Now." He pointed at his bed. I looked at it, as it called for me. Its warm blankets welcoming me into their arms. I looked up at his eyes before nodding and falling back into the bed. I rolled into the blankets and looked up at Derek.

"Thank you." I said before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all for supporting me! I'm sorry it took so long to post, I had to work. Luckily, I'll have time this week to work on it! And I'm seeing Maze Runner tonight, so I'm super excited! Thanks guys and I will see you guys, when I see you guys.**

11. Third Person

After Josephine had fallen asleep, Derek turned to get ready to leave. He scowled at her; despite the fact he couldn't help but send her looks to make sure she was still sleeping. He couldn't fathom the reason why he cared for that angry girl, nor could he explain the warming feeling he got whenever he looked at her. He didn't know the reason, but that didn't mean he wouldn't do everything in his power to stop it. He was not going to care for some careless girl, who could only get herself and everyone around her in peril. He shook his head again at her, hoping he would be able to find something to rid his feeling away. As he slipped on his leather jacket on, he walked up the stairs, sending one last look at the girl. She slept peacefully the pallet—granted, she was tossing and turning all night. He shut his door, annoyed.

Escaping the fall air, he slid into his black Camaro. He relished in their leather seats for a moment before cranking the engine on and whipping out of the lot. He drove silently for a moment, keeping all the unwanted thoughts of the girl afar. But just as the girl had slipped into his life, she also slipped into the crevices of his mind. The long curly blonde hair that flown down her back, the guarded blue eyes, and the tiny body that seemed to crumple under the weight of life.

We all had our demons, though. That's something Derek knew pretty well.

Pulling into the parking of a vet's clinic, he caught the scent of the man inside. He didn't even attempt to console his glare when he entered. The dark-skinned vet was waiting for him behind the desk. He peered at Derek for a moment. "Hello, Derek. What can I do for you?" He didn't sound like he wanted to help Derek much, but he didn't care. He never cared about what people thought of him.

"I have a problem." Derek started, tapping his fingers on the desk, leaning towards the man. "There's this girl… I don't know. She gives me a weird feeling, like when I'm around her—,"

"Ah," Deaton responded already understanding what he was talking about. He beckoned the man into his work space. Derek followed him, but stood away from the man. Deaton ignored Derek's wariness and began to ruffle through his cabinets. "It's a Principle. It doesn't affect many people, but to some, it could be the best thing." He pulled out a large container full of dark ash. He began pouring it into a small vial. "But to some, it's more of a nuisance that anything." He looked up at Derek. "The Soulmate Principle. You haven't heard of it?"

"No, I have." Derek growled, his fists balled up in pent up frustration. He couldn't believe that fate had brought him this girl, but he was hoping that whatever Deaton was doing would stop all unwanted feelings.

"Here you go." Deaton handed him the vial and began cleaning up. "That should stop any of the symptoms. Just keep it on you at all times, if you want it to work."

"Mhm," He slipped it into the pocket and turned away from the vet, already feeling better about himself.

"And Derek?" Deaton spoke, the werewolf turned back around to face him. "No one would blame you if you broke the vial."

Derek rolled his eyes and left.

11. Josephine's POV

I felt a sharp kick to my back, waking me up. I pried my eyes open, squinting at the bright mid-afternoon light. I winced at the pain in my back before turning over. I narrowed my eyes at the blonde girl that stood above me, her thin arms crossed over her ample chest. I sat up in annoyance, rubbing tentatively at where she had harshly kicked me. I glared at the girl who wore a short leopard skirt and a tight blue top. Four inch heels tapped impatiently. "Who are you?" She scrunched her nose up at the sight at me.

I tried not to be hurt by the way she looked at me, and then recognition filled. "Erica?" I asked, my eyes widening. The epileptic girl from my third person World History class made a 180 with her looks and obviously, her confidence.

"Obviously." She scowled. I wondered why she was here, but I assumed she was here to discuss with Derek the best ways to scowl. "Who are you?"

"Josephine?" I flinched at the sound of my name. I was not used to Tala and I didn't consider it my name yet, though the name Josephine was just a lie. At this point, I didn't think I had a name. Going in a circle, trying to find out which one was me.

"Oh, Josephine." She kept her nose scrunched. "Where have you been?" Her eyes widened for a second, before her scowl came back. "Did Derek…?"

"No." Derek appeared, his eyes finding me, before quickly turning his attention back on Erica. She looked at Derek and then back at I. Her eyebrows raised her mouth turning into a sly smile.

"Oh, I see now." She purred.

"Shut up." Derek snarled and then glared at me. "Get up; we've got some training to do." Another boy came bounding down the stairs, followed by Isaac's lanky body. The boy had dark-skin and dark eyes. He looked at me in confusion.

"I thought you said it was us four?" The boy asked and I recognized him one of the kids that sat alone in the lunch room.

"She's not with us. But she will train with us." Derek shook his head at all the people in his lair. "Boyd, Josephine, Josephine, Boyd."

I wanted to speak up and say that I didn't want to be called Josephine, but I kept my mouth shut. All the stares I was getting from around the room were making me uncomfortable. "Hello." I managed.

"Alright. Let's train."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: So the fandom is getting overrun by TMR fans! I really did like The Maze Runner, but it dulled in comparison with the book. Although, just seeing Dylan O'Brien made it so much better! Unfortunately, I will always see him as Stiles, but nevertheless, he was amazing. Overall, it was a pretty good movie; I would love to see it again. But Teen Wolf will always be number 1. **

**And because of the lovely patience and the fact I felt like the last chapter wasn't as good as it could be, this is a slightly longer chapter. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I spent all night working on it. And I will see you guys, when I see you guys (:**

12.

I was sweating profusely; making the old shirt I wore stick to my moist body. I glared at the fluorescent lights above me. Annoyed at myself, I wiped the sweat off of my beading forehead and sat up on my elbows, wincing slightly. This was the fifth time that I had been roughly tossed away and landed on my back and I was just now catching the breaths that were taken away from me. I still couldn't control shifting my claws, nor my fangs, so I was working on my strength only. Though, I still couldn't use that to my advantage either. I was too frightened to get aggressive, which would eventually lead me into anger. I couldn't shift completely. I refused to cause any more destruction.

I suppressed the snarl that was creeping up my throat when I caught Derek's smirk trained towards me. We had made multiple contacts today and there were no more bone-chilling, heart-warming effects from his touch. I brushed it off, assuming that at the time I just needed someone to comfort me and he was there, causing me to feel as if he was the only one in the world. But now? Honestly, I fucking hated Derek Hale.

Isaac and Erica were on the floor as well, snarling as they huffed and puffed before standing up. I watched in envy as they effortlessly flashed their long talon, their teeth bared as they snarled with their fangs. I wanted nothing more than to be in control, just like they were. To be able to use them and learn from them, but I was given nothing. I clenched my fists in jealously. Boyd watched, slightly amused as he sat on the sidelines. Derek waved me off in his direction. "Go sit out with Boyd."

I felt my heart begin to pound faster and faster. My face heated up at being brushed away as easily as he treated me. Something about Derek deeming me as unimportant had me jumping to my feet. Derek raised his eyebrows. "Oh, are you angry?" He smiled slightly when I nodded. "Good. Come at me."

I let out a low snarl, feeling my nails shoot out. Although, I tried hard to keep my anger and the wolf at bay, I still shot forward. I dipped under his arm, twisting away to try and get my claws around his throat. He smirked as I lunged again. He twisted out of the way before I made contact. I stumbled before catching myself and turning around, challenging him again. I needed more offense, less defensive. Before I could try again he grabbed a tight hole, flipping me onto my back. I landed hard and let out a shallow gasp as the wind was knocked out of me. When I finally caught my breath, my nails had retracted as well as the power I had. "Damn it!" I slapped my palms against the concrete floor in frustration.

"You think too much. Just let your instincts take over." Derek instructed. "Go on the side with Boyd." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Now," His voice was dark and laced with authority. I rolled my eyes at him before dragging myself next to Boyd.

I looked over at his small smile. "You having fun over here?" I tried not to sound as snarky as I felt, but my tone dripped in venom.

Boyd didn't seem to mind. "I'm having a ball over here." He snickered before turning his attention back to the fight before him. I let out a slow, calming breath before leaning back and turning my attention on the three.

Derek's calculating eyes were following Isaac and Erica's every move. Isaac was dashing forward while Erica darted in the opposite direction, scaling the subway cart. Isaac had sunk his claws into a support beam, climbing it before diving at Derek, who easily threw him backwards. He landed with a sickening thud. Erica leaped while he was distracted with Isaac, but he caught her mid-air, flipping her next to Isaac. I watched in amazement, but I was also assessing Derek for his weaknesses. I'm not sure why, but it seemed to be the only way to try and get the upper hand against him.

He watched the two betas breathe deeply on the floor. He shook his head at them. "Does anyone want to try not to be completely predictable?"

Erica jumped to her feet and threw herself at him. He took a step back as she locked her legs around his waist, hungrily pressing her lips against his. Derek quickly threw her off of him, wiping at his mouth.

The sight still had me reeling. I'm not sure why I cared that Erica kissed Derek, but I was not sitting forward. My lips had curled back, baring my teeth. My hands were clenched in tight fists and I could hear the sound of my heart pounding in my chest. Sharp pain shot up my hand as blood dripped to the floor. I uncurled my hands to see my nails had grown and pierced the flesh of my palm. I watched in amazement as the wounds healed as quickly as I noticed them. The pain had brought me back to reality and I was shocked by my reaction. Why did I get so defensive? Hell, I couldn't even tolerate Derek, why did I care if they kissed?

"That's the last time you do that." Derek scowled.

"Why?" Erica sneered, looking up at him. "Because I'm a beta?"

"Because I have someone else in mind." He crossed his arms at her, causing the muscles in his arms to bulge.

"Why do I have to be the one distracting Scott and Stiles?" She whined, rolling her eyes. "Why not Josephine?" She then turned to shot me an annoyed look. I responded by trying to look as innocent as possible. We had spoken for a few minutes before training, being the only two girls in the room, and I had thought we were on alright terms. Though, she seemed as if she was threatened by me. I couldn't fathom the reason why. She was the one who was in control when she shifted, she hasn't killed anyone, she was the one who took the bite like a champion—looking like a model. If anything, I should envy the girl. I shook my head at the thought.

"Because she is not in our pack." Derek admitted, shooting me a look as well. I wasn't able to translate his look as well as I was with Erica's. I tried not to look as wounded as I felt. I looked away from the two. Why did I have to feel so unwanted and such a nuisance everywhere I went?

"Then why is she here?" Erica asked scornfully, waiting for Derek's response. It never came. He only glared at her until she finally looked away from her Alpha.

"Are you done? Because I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal." Isaac whined from behind me, cutting the obvious tension. I looked behind me, smiling slightly, feeling grateful that he had gotten the unwanted attention off of me. He was sweating as bad as I was, lying on his back as he moaned.

Derek strolled over and reached a hard out, grabbing a hold of Isaac's arm. "Better?"

"Yeah."

Derek raised his eyebrows before grabbing a tighter hold of his arm and snapping it backwards. Isaac's eyes widened as he sucked in a deep breath of pain. Derek dropped him. My eyes widened as I stood up, ready to intervene. Derek turned to face the rest of us, his eyes flashing in fury. I took a step back from the expression and he ignored me, turning to face the rest of his pack.

"Now one hundred and one." He hissed. "You think I'm teaching you how to fight? I'm teaching you how to survive!"

"If they wanted us dead, why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?"

At this point, I was completely lost. Who wanted us dead? Who was coming for us? I looked over at Derek, hoping he could answer my question. But when he continued to ignore my prying eyes, I decided to wait and ask him after the training session.

"I don't know." Derek admitted. "But they are planning something, but that is nor out main problem right now. Whatever that thing that killed Isaac's father, it killed someone else last night." My eyes widened. I quickly found Isaac's slightly wounded expression. His father was killed? I remembered his father, not the nicest man in the world and I knew that Isaac and him had problems, but realizing he was dead had me staggering. I wondered why Isaac never told me, but then I realized that I had cut him off when I thought he was in on me being what I was. I felt a pang in my chest, feeling guilty. I should have been there for my friend. My heart continued to ache for him before I finally processed what Derek had said. What was killing people? "Until I find out what it is, you need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you." He then turned away from everyone, sulking towards his subway cart. "Trainings over for tonight. Everyone go home."

Erica stood to get her things, sending me a glare. Boyd quickly disappeared up the stairs. I waited until Erica had departed. I walked over to Isaac, sitting next to him. "Are you okay?" I asked, not able to meet his eyes. I've been a horrible friend.

"Yeah, it'll heal." Isaac held his arm tentatively.

"That's not what I'm talking about." He looked up and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh." He paused. "Yeah, I'm okay. What about you? I heard…"

"Yeah… One day at a time." I smiled at our rekindled friendship. "I'll be right back. I need to talk to Derek."

Isaac nodded and I walked over to the subway car. I stepped in, looking over the rows of seats, before finding Derek hunched over in one. "What?"

"Who is trying to kill us?" I blurted, awkwardly standing in the doorway.

"No one is trying to kill you. You aren't even in our pack." Derek kept his eyes on his palms.

I gritted my teeth. "Who is trying to kill you guys?" He didn't respond. "Who is trying to kill my friend, Derek?"

"This is pack business. Didn't I just say you weren't part of the pack?" Derek finally looked up at me. His eyes were filled with such hatred that I wondered if he was going to attack me right then and there.

"And the thing that killed my friend's father is pack business as well?" Derek nodded. "Okay." I pressed my lips together. If he wanted to keep things from me and remind me that I wasn't one of them every minute, then why was I here, accepting all this bullshit. I shook my head at me, walking out of the cart. I started for the door. I gritted my teeth, trying to keep my anger at bay. I was at the stairs when Derek appeared in front of me. I stumbled back, a bit shocked at how fast he had approached me, but I tired ducking under his arm in order to get to the stairs. He pushed me back. I glared at him. "Excuse you."

"Where do you think you're going?" He snarled.

"I'm obviously not welcomed. I'm much rather be somewhere else, where there are people who actually want me there." I side-stepped his arm and started up the stairs. I looked back just in time to see him reach for me. I had finally reached my breaking point. I let my anger loose as I jumped off the stairs, grabbing a tight hold of the arm that had reached for me, twisting him away and shoving him roughly. Isaac's eyes widened at me. Even Derek looked slightly taken aback. He had stumbled down the few steps, but was on his feet. He must have been surprised to be attacked like that. I raised my eyebrows at him. "How was that for predictable?" I dashed up the stairs, hoping to escape him.

I was dismayed when he followed me up the stairs. I headed out for the main road, shuffling my feet from the cold. He quickly caught up to me. "Stop following me."

"Stop running away." Derek fell into step with me. He didn't try to stop me, but I couldn't help but try to speed up a bit. He mimicked me. "Why do you always run away?"

"You know nothing about me, Derek Hale." I snarled, crossing my arms.

"I know you run away every time you get angry." He responded. "Why is that? Why are you so scared to get angry?"

"Where have you been?" I stopped walking and looked up at the gray sky in annoyance. "I've killed people. I'm a monster. Why haven't you realized that?"

"We've all—,"

"Why do you care? Did you forget I'm not part of the pack?" I spat out, cutting him off. "You've made that perfectly clear. You are not responsible for me. I'm a lost cause. Let it go."

I started walking again, hoping that he would take the hint and leave me alone. But he didn't. He continued to follow me down the road. I tried to ignore him the best I could, but every time he sighed made me remember that he was there. Stalking me. I abruptly stopped. Spinning around, I glared at him.

"You're not a lost cause." Derek finally spoke.

I ran my hands threw my hair before sighting. "You've got three new Betas to look after. You sure don't need another one."

"Josephine—,"

I stopped him. "It's Tala now."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I loved them all and I love you all! I really did enjoy writing the last chapter and I liked this one too! I hope you do too! **** Review, favorite and follow if you get the chance! **

**I don't know when the next time I will be able to update! After this chapter, I tried cranking out another one, but I'm starting to have major writer's block! I'll try to get past it, but you never know! I hope I'll catch a spark of inspiration as soon as possible! I'll keep you all updated!**

**And I will see you guys, when I see you guys!**

13.

"Tala." Derek breathed.

I ignored him, continuing down the road. I internally wished that I had grabbed my phone before I started storming off so that I could call Stiles to get me. But instead I stared at my boots that slapped against the asphalt with each step I took. Derek's heart pounded from behind me, but he persisted on following. I felt a small pang in my chest, knowing that I was being unfair to him. Why would he want me in his pack? I was uncontrollable and a liability. I've killed four people and I still couldn't get a grip on it. I couldn't blame him for being right. I sighed in defeat, looking up to see the sun that slowly set over the horizon. It bathed us in its warm glow, making me stop. He caught up to me quickly and we fell into step together.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he began. "Tala. Where did that come from?" He asked, sounding genuinely interested. I was surprised.

I shrugged in response. "Uh… I guess it's my real name. It means wolf." I let out a humorless laugh from how ironic and fitting the name was.

"How did you find that out?" I looked over at him with my eyebrows raised, but he had adverted his gaze.

I set my jaw, but replied. "Well my parents—I mean Ann and Stewart—they had some files in their office about me. I asked them…" I paused. "I guess I shouldn't really trust them… But the name just felt right. Like I finally found out who I was." I shrugged again, leaving it at that.

He nodded, lost in thought. I looked away, hoping the questions would stop. He was opening wounds that never needed to be opened again. "What did the files say?"

I honestly didn't know why I felt the need to tell him, but for some reason, I oddly felt safe with him. I felt like I could trust him. Which was ridiculous, considering I barely knew the man. Though, when I looked over at him again, I couldn't help but carry on the conversation.

"My real parents were actually werewolves." I took in a deep breathe, hoping to calm nerves that were creeping onto me. "We lived in New York… I … I killed them. I … I don't know why I did, all I know is that I did." I looked over, expecting him to look shocked and repulsed. But all he did was send a look, urging me to continue. "I guess after that … Stewart and Ann found me. Took me in, pumped my body full of pills and kept diagnosing me with a bunch of different disorders. They weren't the nicest of people. Especially Ann, she could be a huge bitch." I paused again. "But they were there, you know? Since forever. Since I was five, I guess. I don't really remember having anyone else raise me, except them."

He nodded. I assumed he was silently agreeing with me. I rubbed my hands together nervously and looked up to notice that somehow he had lead me into a loop. We were now shuffling back to his place. I sighed, deciding that this was for the best. It wasn't like I had anywhere else to go.

"And you don't remember anything?"

My face heated up. "I do remember something about the night." I looked up at the darkening sky. "I remember waking up and finding my parents dead. Finding out that I was the one who killed them." Tears prickled behind my eyes. I looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice. He already thought I was useless. I couldn't let him think I was too weak to have around. If he did, then why would he keep me? I was no help for his pack. "It's been coming back to me. The memories. Ever since I stopped taking the pills. Every day it's a little snippet of my childhood. The first memory was when I fell asleep at your place, after you offered me to stay. I thought it was just a dream, but I know it wasn't. It was how it felt like to wake up and find out that I killed the people who loved me, raised me, cared about me." I clenched my fists. "It's such a horrible feeling, I couldn't get describe it. It hurts every time I think about it. So I don't think about it." I could feel my nails flowing out so I uncurled my fingers to prevent tearing my skin. "It's slowly chipping away at me. I'm worried that after I remember everything, I'll be nothing." Tears started to flow and I whipped them hastily. "I'll just give myself up to the wolf and end it. End the pain..." I finally trailed off, crying quietly. My face burned in embarrassment. Why did I just say all of that?

"Hey, you're okay." Derek peered at me, noticing the tears. I looked away, trying not to glare at him through my blurry vision. I couldn't stand pity. It made me sick.

"Sorry." I apologized, wiping at my moist face.

He nodded. "Why did you just tell me all that?"

"Because you asked." I replied and he responded with an annoyed look. "I guess you just seemed like you would understand." I shrugged.

"We all have our demons." He agreed. We grew silent and I looked over at him to see that he was having a mental battle with himself. He looked deep in thought. Finally, he rolled his eyes. "Look, when I was sixteen, I met this girl. Her name was Kate Argent. She was older, I was stupid." I nodded, afraid to speak. I didn't want him to stop right when he was opening up to me. "She killed my family." I sucked in a breath in shock, but quickly looked away. I didn't want my expression to make him angry. "When my sister and I were at school, she set her house on fire. The house in the woods? That was my home." His nostrils flared and his voice grew dark. "Then, my sister was murdered and then I killed my uncle. We all have our demons, Tala. We are the ones who choice how it defines us." He paused. "We're not that different, you know. We both have no one."

"You have Isaac, Erica and Boyd." I pointed out.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "But who knows for how long. The Argents are after us. They're werewolf hunters. They usually have a code when it comes to killing us, but now they've recruited this sadistic asshole with them." He shut his eyes for a moment. "And now there is the Kanima. I'm not sure who it is, or why it's killing people. All I know is that I need to stop it. We can't have any more deaths in this town."

I silently agreed. We were now entering the parking lot of his building when I paused mid-step. "Why are you telling me all of this? I'm not a part of your pack, remember?" I tried not to sound snarky, but I was still hurt that I was excluded.

"I don't know." His eyes found me. His fingers grazed my chin gently before he dropped them. "Maybe because you're a part of the pack?" He shrugged. "Or maybe, just maybe…" He continued walking.

"Maybe what?" I chased after him.

"Maybe you might be what we need to win the war,"


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers! I wanted to apologize! I just realized that I had messed up a few parts in the Teen Wolf timeline! I just watched Season 2 again and was like, damn it! But hey, it's fanfiction! I'm just going to write it up as I was improvising! But I hope you like this chapter! Also, sorry to the people who get alerted every time I post! Sometimes I'll post a chapter and decide to go back and fix it! So sorry lol And I will see you guys when I see you guys.**

14.

Derek's place offered a limited supply of hot water in his bathroom and after Isaac had showered, I was stuck with the ice cold water that flowed through the shower head. Even though I was shivering, I was glad to be able to wash all the dirt, sweat and blood that had dried on my skin. I felt refreshed as I stepped out, wrapping a thin towel around my body.

My hair dripped onto the concrete floor as I came to the realization that I had no clean clothes. I gritted my teeth. The police were still going in and out of my house and the Sheriff had promised that next week I could go in and grab my things. Though, that was still a week away and I had nothing to wear.

In addition, I didn't think Derek had any kind of washer here. I scowled, silently reminding myself to see if there is a Laundromat on the way to school.

I opened the bathroom door, stepping out slightly. I wanted to shout for Isaac, but my senses told me he wasn't even close enough to ask. "Derek?" I asked tentatively.

He appeared, distracted as he flipped through a couple of papers in his hand. He looked up, annoyed. "What?" His green eyes traveled down the sliver of legs that was showing through the towel.

I raised my eyebrows. "Chill," He looked back at my face and scowled. I licked my upper lips and furrowed my forehead. "I—uh—have no clothes to wear."

He rolled his eyes at me, setting the papers down. He walked over to the subway car. I listened as he rustled through a pile of clothes, before appearing again. He handed me a pair of black sweatpants and a green shirt. I took a look at how huge they were going to be on me and back at Derek's face. "What? They're mine." He shook his head at me. "It's not much; remind me to tell Erica to let you borrow some clothes."

I glowered at him, waiting for him to catch on that Erica was curvier and more voluptuous. He only sent me a confused look, obviously not realizing his mistake. "Thanks." I finally said, giving up on him.

I shut the door and dressed quickly. I was right about the clothes. I had to roll the waistband of the sweatpants multiple times and I still had to cuff the pants. I knew I looked preposterous, but it was clean clothes.

I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times, before catching my reflection in the mirror. I was shocked to say the least on how I've changed. My eyes—those used to be so dull and dazed—were alert and bright. My hair grew a bit longer, reaching the middle of my back, the shade a bit lighter. I had gained a bit of muscle, to my satisfaction. I leaned forward towards the mirror, touching my nose delicately. It was healed and straight. I couldn't believe it. After a once over on my body, I realized that all the scars I had grown up with were gone. I was shocked to say the least.

I was no one where as pretty as Lydia or Erica, but I finally felt like my appearance was somewhat decent.

I nodded, stepping out and shutting the bathroom door. I instantaneously shivered at the cold air of the place, looking up at Derek. I pleaded silently, sticking out my bottom lip slightly. He glared, rolling his eyes before peeling off his leather jacket. He brushed off imaginary dirt off of it, before handing it over to me. "Don't get it dirty."

"Yes, sir," I slipped on the jacket, warming up immediately.

He shook his head at me again. "You sure you're ready to go back?" He asked, referring to school. I shrugged. "You know you don't have to go, just yet."

I managed a smile. "If I stay here any longer, I'm going to go crazy." I paused. "No offense."

He glared for a moment. "Need a ride?"

"Uh…" I wasn't expecting this from him and I wasn't prepared with an answer. He raised his eyebrows at me, waiting.

"Sure." I finally spoke.

By the time Derek parked in front of the school, I was already two periods left. My heart pounded and I looked at him in distress. "You know what? I drop out. Take me back." I pleaded.

He rolled his eyes at me. "You're going to be fine, Tala." He muttered, his eyes trained at the front door of the school. I followed his gaze and saw Jackson narrowing his eyes at us.

"What's going on here?" I raised my eyebrows at Derek.

"Nothing." He looked away and Jackson walked inside the school. I rubbed my hands together, looking up at the brooding school. I wasn't ready for the emotional turmoil of school. I wasn't ready to get laughed at and tripped in the hallways, especially after what I've been through. I wasn't emotionally stable enough to go through the day without crying. "Go." He urged.

"But what if I—,"

"That won't happen. I'll be close." He assured.

I sent him a questioning look. "Got nothing else to do?" I joked slightly, but was still curious.

He rolled his eyes. "I have three Betas in there. I need to make sure they don't do anything stupid." He looked out his window. "Now go. I don't want to drag you in there."

I let out a long sigh, hoping he would change his mind, but he waited patiently. I finally stepped out of his car and looked down at him. "Thank you."

"No problem." I shut his door and he peeled out of the parking lot. I watched until he disappeared. I walked across the parking lot and entered the office. The secretary's eyes widened at me.

"Hello." I offered.

"Josephine!" I cringed slightly at the name. Then, I realized I would have to get used to it. I had to adjust with having two names. At least until I was out of school. I'm sure I could legally change my name, but for some reason, some part of me wasn't ready to give up either name. "We weren't expecting you…so soon."

I gave him a small smile. "Well, I'm here. Sorry I'm late."

"Oh. Oh! No, you're fine!" She stuttered out nervously. "Uh, just go ahead to your third period. Bell just rang."

I nodded and slipped out of the office into the bustling hallway. I stiffened as my eyes ran over the students, trying to find someone I knew. I finally spotted Scott standing at his locker, where a sweating Stiles stood next to him, leaning on the locker. I relaxed and headed over there. I could feel stares trained on my back. When I turned to see who was staring, I was met with glares. Not hateful glares though, more sympathetic ones. I wondered which one was worse.

"Hello boys." I greeted. Scott turned around and visibly took a big whiff of the air. I held back a snicker. His eyes then zeroed on the leather jacket I wore. His curious gaze then turned into a glare. I opened my mouth to challenge him, but Stiles jumped in front of Scott.

"Where have you been?" Stiles demanded, his eyes narrowed.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Uh, Derek's?" I looked around for a moment. "You knew that."

He crossed his arms. "And why haven't you called me?"

I put my hands up in defense. "Jeez, I didn't know I had to." I snickered at his attempt at a glare.

He rolled his eyes at me, shaking his head. "Sometimes, Josephine, I swear. You've missed out! So much has happened—," Scott elbowed him in the ribs. I shook my head at their interaction. I still couldn't believe that Scott hasn't figured out that I probably know as much as he does. Which is why I dismissed their odd behavior. Again. "Ouch!"

"Why are you…sweating so much?" I laughed.

He shook his head at Scott before turning back to me. "Being Scott and Allison messenger, obviously."

"Ah," I gave him a condescending grin and patted him on the shoulder. "Your life in a nutshell."

He placed his hands on his hips, looking up at the ceiling. He let out a long sigh. He waited until I stopped giggling to return to the conversation. "So, are you coming to our game tonight?" He threw a sweaty arm around my neck, bringing me closer. I pushed him away, already feeling dirty.

"Uh, no?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Josephine." He whined. I wondered if I should have told him my real name, but decided against it. It would be too much. Just telling Derek had reopened some wounds. "Hello?" He waved in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, coming back to the conversation.

"You were just saying you're coming to my game." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, I did?" I stuck out my tongue childishly.

"Well, of course!"

I rolled my eyes and he stuck out his bottom lip, his hazel eyes warming. I sighed. "Fine, Stiles, fine."


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: If anyone was curious, Allison doesn't know Josephine is a werewolf. Anyway, since I have to take the weekend off to work (kill me, please) I decided to post an extra, extra long chapter! I hope you like it! Pleas review if you get the chance! And I will see you guys, when I see you guys.**

15.

Honestly, since I moved to Beacon Hills twelve years ago, I never went to a lacrosse game. I knew they were a big deal here, but I never found the need. I didn't have any friends within the group and the friends I did have wouldn't be caught dead here. So color me surprised as I got ready for the game with my limited amount of wardrobe. I didn't get cold easily, but I could still get pretty chilly. I changed into a pair of thick, black leggings that I had slipped on after the incident. I couldn't find another shirt and the shirt I had worn that day was torn and bloody. It was from the multiple training session Derek insisted we have. I just kept on Derek's green shirt and hoped his leather jacket would keep me warm from the bitter cold. I slipped on my boots as Derek walked into the room.

He took in my new ensemble and raised his eyebrows, curious. "Where are you going?" He asked, going towards his chest of clothing. He peeled off the muddy shirt he was wearing. My jaw almost dropped from the muscles that moved every time he reached for a shirt. My eyes ran down his back, noticing a tattoo between his shoulder. I memorized the pattern as he yanked on a gray tee. He turned around and I averted my eyes, hoping he couldn't hear my rapid heartbeat.

When I looked back up to answer, he was smirking, telling me that he could hear my heartbeat trying to fight it's way out of my chest. "Lacrosse game." I muttered.

"Really?" He smirked again at me. I rolled my eyes, lacing my boots. Something about the way he smirked caught under my skin and irritated the hell out of me.

"Yeah, Stiles invited me." I offered nothing more as I stood. I went to grab his leather jacket and paused. I looked back up at him and gestured to his precious jacket. "You mind?"

"Well, I should since it's on the floor." He cocked his head at me, narrowing his eyes. "But no, go ahead." He turned away. I nodded to myself, slipping it on and zipping it up. It was huge on me and I could almost guarantee it looked ridiculous on me. But it was all I had. And that's what I told myself. Even when my mind kept throwing other excuses at me, I kept saying it was the only jacket I had. I gritted my teeth.

I shoved my hands into the pocket and produced a small vial of ash. I brought it up to my eyes and stared in at the glistening powder within. "What's this?" I asked, waving it.

Derek turned around and his eyes widened slightly. "Nothing." He went to grab it and our fingertips touched right before he had the vial. A shiver went down my back. He turned away with a glare.

"Bye." I called, shaking the feeling off and walking up the stairs. He didn't reply. I opened the door and a gust of cold air hit me. I scowled, wishing I had asked Stiles for a ride, since he was the one who invited me. Instead, I just braced myself and walked the mile to the school.

By the time I got to the school, the lacrosse game had already started. I didn't care either way, I was only here because I was asked. I didn't care about the game, or how it was played. I walked across the parking lot and into the grass of the field. My boots crunched under the frozen grass and I zipped the jacket up more, hoping it would cut off the crippling wind. Once I stepped onto the bleachers, I was momentarily blinded by the bright lights above. I slowly adjusted and was about to sit down, when I heard my name.

"Josephine!" I looked over to see Allison beaming. She sat next to an older man, too old to be her father. His beady eyes were trained on me, so I was forced to smile and wave back. I assume she was a nice girl, though I wasn't able to get to know her just yet. I was basing this opinion on how Scott raved about her. She waved me over. I sighed, but I didn't want to be rude. I shoved my hands in my pocket again and walked over. The old man's eyes narrowed at me when I approached, but they softened when he smiled. "Grandfather, this is Josephine. She's a friend of Scott and Stiles'. Josephine, this is my grandfather, Gerard." She paused and grimaced. "He's actually the new principal." Her face made it obvious she was not happy about this.

I waved. I hoped I wouldn't have to shake hands with the man. Something about being near him made me want to be sick on the floor. A scent was rolling off of him. The only word I could use was it smelled like…death.

"Ah, so you're the Josephine who almost gave my secretary a heart attack this morning." He gave a light chuckle. His face was grave and it took everything within to manage a smile and nod. "We're really happy to have you back." He stuck out his hand and I paled. "Pleasure to meet you."

I took in a deep breath and grasped his hand. My eyes widened at the touch. My stomach turned over and I had to swallow the bile that was creeping up my throat. "Likewise," I managed.

I pulled my hand away from Gerard's with a gentle smile. The second we lost contact I felt better, but I had to get away from the smell. It was reminding me too much of finding my parents—both times. I was about to muster about a excuse when I heard my name be whispered. "Josephine," I recognized the voice to be Stiles. I didn't look over to where he sat on the bench. I knew he was calling for me to come over, but he obviously didn't want to call attention to that face.

I smiled, grateful for the distraction. "If you guys will excuse me, I have to find my seat…" I looked over to the first row of seats, finding a place right behind Stiles.

I gathered the courage to leave and was about to step down. "Sit with us," Gerard offered. I froze. His beady eyes find mine, his narrowing slightly.

"Oh, no." I played it off ruefully. "I couldn't. I'm actually waiting on a friend. I promised I would sit with her."

"Ah, who?" He asked, raising his white eyebrows at me.

I said the first name that popped in my head. "Lydia."

Allison's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but to my gratitude, she didn't say anything. Gerard's eyebrows rose more. "Lydia Martin? Yes, impressive young girl."

"Yes, sir. She is." I said through gritted teeth. "If you'll excuse me." I gestured away from then.

"Have a good night…Josephine." Gerard nodded to me.

"You too. Bye Allison." I gave them another smile before bounding down the bleachers and sat down behind Stiles. I looked around, pretending to be into the game, before leaning forward. "What?" I hissed.

"Don't talk to him." I didn't respond, only thought that over. "Okay?"

"Well, why?" I agreed with him, but I wanted to know why. The man gave me the creeps, but that didn't explain why Stiles had picked him out of the group and deemed him unapproachable.

"I'll explain later." He then gave a convincing groan as a monster of a boy smashed into one of our players. I flinched at the sound of a bone breaking. "Meet me in the parking lot."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes, knowing he couldn't see. I just pulled out my phone and pretended I was texting someone as I stood up and headed for the parking lot.

"Leaving so soon?" Gerard's eyes had found me. I wondered why this man was so into me, but I just looked up and grinned.

"She wants me to meet her in the parking lot," I shook my phone, making sure he didn't see the gibberish I had typed. He smiled back, turning to the game. I sighed in relief and restrained running. Once I was out of eyesight of the man, I visibly relaxed. I wasn't aware that I had stiffened until I was safety away. I hoped he didn't notice. Something about that man…

I sat on the stairs of the school and waited. I cowered under Derek's jacket, blocking off the wind. My attention was caught when I heard light sniffles. I looked up at a sliver car, the car laminated by a low light. Though, I could easily see Lydia's strawberry blonde hair and I could recognize the voice as she sobbed. When you've been insulted by the same voice for years, you grow to recognize it. Anyone else crying in their car and I would have walked over to make sure they were okay, but this was Lydia. Would she do the same for me? Did she come into the bathroom as I sobbed after she started a rumor that I slept with the basketball team freshmen year? What about sophomore year when she started the rumor that I was on meth? No. No, she didn't. So I stayed put, my knees to my chest as I waited. I blocked out the noises around, hoping that Lydia's sniffles would also fade away.

I jumped when I heard the sound of keys jangling. I looked up to see Stiles running up, a key chain between his pale fingers. I stood. "What's going on, Stiles?"

"We're find a bestiary," he waggled his eyebrows mysteriously. "It belongs to Gerard."

"Okay." I paused. "What's a bestiary?"

"It's like an encyclopedia full of different supernatural's creatures." I waited for him to add a "muhaha" at the end of his sentence, but he didn't.

"Okay." I nodded. "Now, why would Gerard have it?"

"Because…" He paused for emphasis. "He's an Argent, which is a—,"

"Werewolf hunter." I said with awe. His face crumpled when he wasn't given his crowning moment. I shrugged. "Derek told me."

"Of course he did. Stealing my thunder." He rolled his eyes.

I froze, grabbing his arm. "Wait, isn't Allison an Argent?"

"Yes." He looked around to make sure no one was around. "But she's on our side."

"Thank god, I actually like her." I let him go. "Hey, would I be in the Bestiary?"

He gave me a long look. "You're a werewolf. I don't see why you wouldn't be in it. Given the fact, I don't know, he's a werewolf hunter! You're so freaking slow sometimes, I swear."

I punched him in the shoulder. He rubbed the spot for a moment and I felt guilty for hitting him so hard. I guess I didn't know my own strength. "Sorry, but shut up and don't call me that."

"What?" He gave me a mischievous look. "Werewolf?" I slugged him again in the arm. "OW! Stop hitting me! I'm just stating the obvious! You're a—," I gave him a look. "Never mind." He rolled his eyes and was about to head into the school when he stopped. "Do you hear that?"

I placed my hands on my hips. "Hear what, Stiles?"

His eyes followed the noise, landing on Lydia's car. I groaned out loud. He turned to me, his eyes pleading. "Josephine.."

"Oh my god!" I threw my hands up.

"Just let me talk to her." I shook my head. "Josie, Hosie, please." He stuck out his bottom lip. "Please,"

"Stiles!" I whined.

"Five seconds," He didn't wait for me to answer. He took off, in his natural clumsy way, towards her window. He stood there and begged her to roll her window down and talk to him. I made it a point not to peek in their conversation, so I used my senses to see if anything interesting was happening at the game.

"Where's Stinlinski?" Coach was screaming. The low murmur of the crowd was his only response, but I caught a familiar sultry voice.

"Derek won't like this." Erica was saying.

I caught the end of what the other person was saying. "I'll like this." I recognized this as Boyd.

I quietly wondered what they were talking about when I was roughly grabbed and was being dragged into the school. I jumped into action, tearing myself away. I was about to flick out my claws, hopefully not bring out the wolf, when I saw Stiles looking at me annoyed.

"Let's. Go!" He shouted. "I got to go back to Lydia!" I rolled my eyes at how desperate he was acting, but followed him through the dark halls of the school. He stopped and I had to slide to the side to prevent running into him. He pulled out the key chain, using one of the keys to open the principal's door. He rushed in. I resisted the urge to join him and stood by the door, while he tore the office upside down. "Book.. book ..book.." He muttered to himself before looking up at me. "You could help me you know."

"Nah," I stared at my nails, wondering if I could make them flick out. "I'd much rather watch you panic."

"You're not even watching!" I looked up with a smile. "Why did I bring you along?"

"I don't know. Because I'm such a joy to have around?" My gaze went back to my nails.

He rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone and began texting. "No book!" He murmured to himself.

My head snapped up. I caught Erica's scent right before she appeared at the door, leaning against the frame. I stepped back, trying not to let the growl out that was pressing against my throat. "Hello Stiles." She purred, showing off her Beta eyes. Then, she saw me, standing slightly in front of Stiles, protecting him. "Oh, hi Josephine." She paused and a sly grin appeared on his face. "Oh, my bad. Hi Talaaaaa." She stretched out my name, rubbing in that Derek had told her. I wondered for a moment what else he had told her. Everything I had bared? I clenched my fists, vowing to never trust Derek again.

She waited for a reaction to come out of me, but I gave nothing. She brushed me aside and grabbed a tight hold of Stiles' arm and began dragging him away.

"Hey!" I shouted, following them. "Don't touch him!"

She paused and seemed to be mulling over this. Then she turned around quickly and threw a punch at my jaw. I snarled and backed away. Yes, it hurt, but it wasn't the punch that had me backing away. My heart started to pound and my blood pumped along with it. My teeth gritted in agony and my breath gave in harsh intervals. My body was trying to change in order to defend myself, but I couldn't risk Stiles' life over my pride. I shut my eyes, keeping my hands on my knees and huffed out, until I felt relief wash over my body. I breathed out, making sure I was calm. I wasn't sure how long it took me to calm, but if I had to assume, maybe an hour, probably two.

I took off immediately, following Stiles' nervous scent. I swear if they did anything to him… I ran threw the open doors to the pool and my eyes widened. Erica laid on the ground, her eyes closed and her body relaxed. I panicked for a moment, before being able to hear her heart pound. I relaxed and looked around. "Stiles?" I called out.

"Get in the pool!" Stiles shouted and I found them in the middle of the pool. Stiles was holding Derek up and he look exhausted. Derek, on the other hand, looked annoyed. "Now!" I didn't think, I just dove into the pool. I swam towards them slowly. Honestly, I wasn't a very strong swimmer.

As I came up to the boys, Derek's eyes were glaring. "You got my jacket wet." He seethed.

I ignored him. "What's going on?"

"Help. Me." Stiles gritted out. I put an arm around Derek, kicking as hard as I could. The extra weight was making my legs weaker by the second and it was a struggle to keep my head up.

My attention was caught by a loud hiss. I looked over to see a strange creature slithering towards us. It's lean body was adorned by large scales. It's long claws tapped against the tiles of the poolside and it's silted yellow eyes followed our every move. I held back a scream. It's tail whipped back and forth. It hissed at us again.

"Uh." My eyes widened. "What the hell is that?" The boys didn't reply. Their eyes were trained on the creature as it stuck a hand into the water and pulled back immediately. It hissed at the rippling water. "I don't think it can swim."

"You can't swim either." Derek noted, though his eyes were still on the creature. "Not well, at least."

I rolled my eyes. "Want me to let you go?" I paused, realizing my words. "Why can't you swim on your own?"

"That thing, it poisoned me." He spat. "I'm paralyzed from the neck down."

I scoffed. "That's convenient." I noticed that my arms were beginning to ache. I gritted my teeth, noting that the extra weight of my clothes were weighing me down.

"I don't think I can do this much longer." Stiles' eyes were trained at the side of the pool.

"Me neither," I agreed.

"I've been doing this for two hours. So quit bitching." Stiles muttered. I rolled my eyes but kicked harder to try and take some of the weight off of Stiles.

Derek's eyes thought were glaring at Stiles. "No. Do not leave me with her." He barked. "She will drown the both of us!"

"I really don't want to agree," I panted. "But he's kind of right."

"Can't you two trust me for once?" He shouted and I flinched at his voice.

"She can not swim!" Derek growled in response. "I think at this point I'm holding her up!" I swallowed the cutting words I wanted to say, but it would have done nothing for my case.

"Once the paralysis runs out, who do you think is going to be able to fight that? You—a human? Or Tala—who can't even control her shifts? Or me?"

"Who is Tala?" Stiles' eyebrows furrowed. "Forget it. Is that the reason I've been holding you up?"

"You don't trust me, I don't trust you."

Stiles shut his eyes for a moment before abruptly dropping Derek. I squealed at the extra weight, trying to kick as hard as I could. Stiles began to swim to the side, but he couldn't go any slower. I gritted my teeth, readjusting my grip on Derek's limp body and kicked. "Derek." I managed, unable to keep my own head above the water.

"Tala." He snarled in warning before he slipped through my numb arms.

"Fuck! Stiles!" I shouted before sucking in a deep breath and diving under, trying to get a hold of the sinking man. I made it halfway, before having to come back for air.

"Hold on!" He was swimming towards us, his phone pressed against his ear.

I shook my head, taking in another lungful of air before going back under. About halfway down, my lungs began to burn for air, but I ignored it. I finally made it to the bottom, grabbing Derek's arms and trying to kick to the surface. I gasped out, sucking in water. I began to panic, thrashing around for air. I felt arms hold mine and I grew calm. Derek's eyes had found me and his own were growing dark. I grew the courage to use the bottom of the pool to thrust us to the surface. We made it about two-thirds of the way and I had to kick the rest. We were almost there, when black circles popped in my vision. I was already feeling myself slip away. This was it. What a shitty way to die.

I felt a hand grab my shirt and I was thrown out of the pool. I completely forgot about the creature as I puked out water over and over again. I kept coughing out water until I heard a loud howl. I looked over to see Scott holding up a shard of broken glass. The creature slithered towards him before catching it's own reflection. It stared at it perplexed before jumping up and dashing away.

Derek huffed, using the diving board for help as he sat up. I assumed that the toxin was working out of his body. "You dropped me." He told me.

I glared and gestured to where I had just puked up half of the pool. "You almost killed me."

He paused, his eyes softening. "I know." He looked like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it. Instead, he turned to Stiles. "You ever do that again," He snarled. "And I will kill you."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for all your patience! I had an awful weekend at work! But I stayed up until 4am tweaking at this chapter, hoping it have it ready for today! Well, here it is and I hope you like it. I'm going to try and make the next chapters more consistent, but I'm not sure how that would work. I was thinking every Monday, Wednesday and Friday! I guess we'll see if this Wednesday I'll have chapter seventeen ready! Who knows! But thank you for all your constant support and I love you. I will see you guys, when I see you guys 3**

16.

Derek's eyes narrowed at me as I flew from the pillar, rolling onto the ground in front of him. He paused, waiting for me to continue into a fighting position. I moved my hands to my side and waited for his command. "Do it." I nodded, flicking out my wolf claws. I squeezed my glowing eyes shut as my heart pounded in my chest. It started to beat faster once I acknowledged it. "Stay calm. Keep breathing." He instructed and I nodded slightly, breathing in and out for a few moments. I felt the anger flush out and I was disappointed in myself. I was never going to be able to learn how to defend myself with my claws. "Tala?"

My eyes were still squeezed shut. I prepared for Derek to yell at me, gritting my teeth together. "What?" I hissed, staying still.

"Open your eyes." I wasn't ready, though. I wasn't ready to see his frustrated gaze, nor was I ready to be frustrated at myself for being so weak. "Now." I opened them, peeking out. My eyes ran from his shocked face to my claws, out and ready to slash.

I jumped up. "No fucking way!" I squealed in excitement. I stared at my hands, willing for them to retract. They did. My eyes widened. I flicked them out. They obeyed and the fear of shifting was afar. I could feel the wolf at bay, waiting for me to call it forward. I looked up at him, my eyes glistening. "Thank you, thank you!" At the last moment, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He stiffened almost automatically, before finally wrapping his arms around me. My face flushed in embarrassment, dropping my arms and backing away. "I'm sorry. I ruined it, didn't I?"

"No, you're—I—," He paused, turning away from me. "Good job. Let's get you to school, okay? I know you can defend yourself without me."

I ambled into the hallway, right when second period ended for the day. I relished as the school bathed me in its heat. I was more than pleased to escape the bitter winds. Derek had rightfully revoked my leather jacket privileges and I had to combat the unforgiving wind with the green long-sleeved sweater Isaac had loaned me. I couldn't wait to finally go back to my home and get my clothes back. Though, the idea had me staying awake at night. I was ready to retrieve some of my personal items, but the thought of going into the house where I had committed two murders had me lying in fetal position in the subway cart, alone in the dark. Only three more days, but three days in Beacon Hills could be a lifetime, especially if I wanted to stay alive.

In addition, I was starting to feel and look better, the pills wearing off. The weight I was never able to put on was starting to show, more in muscle. I was no longer deathly pale and I actually looked coherent most of the time. Even though the crippling flashbacks plaque me at night, I was starting to see how strong I could be, physically and emotionally.

In the midst of my thoughts, I was nearly shoved to the ground by an unknown assailant. I caught myself before slamming into the ground, but unfortunately, I could say the same for Stiles as he slid against the school's floor before scrambling to his feet. He adjusted his flannel before raising his eyebrows at me. His face was red and he huffed from running down the hall. I tried to block out the sound of his heart beating in his chest. "Hello." I sneered, annoyed at being almost tackled. The excitement of learning how to lose my claws were beginning to wear of, along with the look Derek had gave me when I hugged him was starting to ruin my mood.

"Sorry, I was under the impression a werewolf's strength would stop a 140 pound guy when he ran into her." He said, sarcastically and I shot him with a dirty glare. "You need to stop hanging out with Derek. You're starting to act all sour, like him."

I rolled my eyes at him, shaking my head. "Was there a specific reason why you almost slammed me into the ground, or do you always do that?"

He scowled. "They're testing Lydia next period." He told me, his eyes wide and filled with concern. We had chemistry class next period and honestly, I wasn't looking forward to it. I had failed the class last year, not to mention I was also a year behind. I was in a psychiatric hospital for a year after the 'incident' in New York.

I turned to my locker, twisting the lock. "Oh, are they?"

His eyebrows furrowed at me. "They're testing to see if she's the Kanima, Josephine." He waited for me to respond in an equally worried manner. When I didn't jump at his bait, he threw his arms up at me and narrowed his eyes. "You knew, didn't you?"

I shrugged. "I may have caught Derek's conversation about it yesterday." I looked over at him, giving him a sly smile.

"And you're not going to do anything?" He stammered out.

"No, Stiles, I'm not."

He shook his head at me, annoyed. "Well, why not?"

I turned my entire body around to face him. I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes. "Okay, let me get this straight. You want me to risk everything—along with a place to live—to help some bitch who never treated me like a person? More like a doormat, actually." I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting. His eyes clouded for a moment. "Yeah? No thank you." I yanked my chemistry book out of my locker and turned away.

"No, of course I don't want you to do that." Stiles admitted and I paused for the hurt in his voice. "Maybe, but see it this way. You'd be helping me more than her. I can't let anything happen to her. I just can't. I don't know how to explain it, but the thought—,"

I sighed, spinning around. He stopped speaking once my glare was turned on him. "I will not go out of my way, but I guess I can help. If I can,"

He nodded, letting out a breath of relief. He grabbed a hold of my arm and I allowed him to lead me towards class. Scott caught up to us almost immediately. He made us stop, sticking an arm out. His eyes narrowed at me, calculating. He then shot Stiles a long annoyed look, to which he responded by an exaggerated eye roll.

I bared my teeth at Scott. "Got something to say?" I snarled at him.

His eyes landed on me. "Yeah, I don't trust you."

I rolled my eyes. "Fantastic, sounds like you don't need my help."

I was walking into the class when Stiles grabbed my arm again and yanked me back. "Dude, stop, she's helping us." He shoved Scott. "If you keep doing this, she won't help us at all."

Scott's eyes narrowed. "Do we need her help?"

"Yes." Stiles answered, the same time I answered, "No." Stiles rolled his eyes at me. "Yes, we do."

Scott nodded slowly, still sending me a wary look. "I still don't trust you." He warned and I responded by sticking out my tongue and rolling my eyes. He turned to Stiles, but allowed me to listen. "Derek isn't going to kill her without proof."

"So, he tests her like he did with Jackson?" Stiles assumed as he allowed us three to walk into the classroom. "But where?"

My eyes were trained on the back door to the class, where Erica and Isaac were now strutting in. They looked more confident than I've ever seen them. They were also dressed almost identical, which was almost identical to how Derek dressed. I rolled my eyes at them as their smirks landed on us. "I think here and now." I muttered, nodding my head towards them.

Both of the boys' heads snapped up in shock. They scrambled over each other, nearly shoving me into the wall. Isaac and Erica both took off as well. All their eager eyes were directed on the two available seats next to Lydia. She looked up from her nails in shock as Stiles tackled the seat to her left and Scott claimed the one on her right. I walked over, taking my time as I took the seat behind Lydia and Isaac took the empty seat next to me.

He leaned forward, sending me a confused look. "What side are you on?" He hissed, looking over at Scott. I looked over as well to see his eyes on me. "Because form where I'm sitting it looks like you're protecting a girl who made your life hell for the past three years. And that's ignoring the fact that she's killing people." He shook his head at me. "The old Josephine would have never helped Lydia Martin."

I looked back at him. "I'm not like the old Josephine, Isaac." I shook my head at him. "I'm nothing like her. She was useless, she was nothing."

"She was _my friend_." Isaac spat, turning away.

I sighed, opening my mouth to respond, but our chemistry teacher, Mr. Harris, interrupted me, starting class. I turned to him, reluctant. "Einstein once said, 'two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity.' And I'm not sure about the universe, but I, myself, have encountered infinite stupidity." He patted Stiles on the shoulder. Stiles scowled in response. "So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you are going to combine your efforts through a round of experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case: one." He paused, his eyes running over the class. "Erica, take the first station with…" The majority of the class's hands shot up, including some girls. I rolled my eyes. Mr. Harris scowled. "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. You'll start with … Mr. McCall… Ms. King, you'll be with … Mr. Stilinski."

I stood up, giving Isaac one last look. He ignored me, playing with his long fingers. I bit my lip, before turning and walking over to where Stiles was staring at the redheaded girl. I pulled the seat next to him out. "How are they going to test her? I wasn't there when they tested Jackson, I guess." I started the experiment, pouring random things into tubes. Stiles made a noise of anger and yanked the tubes and bottles out of my hands. I gave him a long look, until I noticed that I was doing it completely wrong. I shrugged.

"I'm not completely sure, to be honest." He admitted. "But it's going to happen soon." Even though he was in the middle of mixing two chemicals together, his eyes wouldn't leave Lydia.

Mr. Harris rang the bell on his desk, signaling that we should change partners. I got up, my face screwing up into a scowl. My next partner was Lydia Martin. I looked around, hoping that I could wiggle my way out of it, but her green eyes shot up. I sighed, pulling the stool out, letting it scream against the linoleum. "Hi." I managed to say.

She paused. "Hi."

I let her do the work, knowing how intelligent she could be. She was silent for a moment, before setting down the chemicals and turned to face me. "Look." She began. "I don't want to hate you anymore. It's getting exhausting. I'm not saying let's be best friends … but I'm done making your life hell." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "We've got the same friends now, I guess. Not to mention, everyone thinks were both crazy."

I mulled that over for a moment, and then shrugged. "Fuck it. Let's be civil."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "It's not ladylike to curse like that."

Mr. Harris rang the bell again. I got up. "Thanks." I rolled my eyes and moved over to Scott.

Stiles tried jumping out of his seat to be Lydia's partner next, but Mr. Harris caught him. "If you're trying to test my patience, Mr. Stilinski, I guarantee it'll be a failing grade." He dropped back to his seat.

"So, why are you helping us?" Scott asked, his eyes widening slightly at me. "Isn't Derek going to get mad?"

"Of course, he's going to get mad." I admitted. "But … It doesn't matter who I'm loyal to. It matters what is right and wrong. And I can't help kill someone who doesn't know enough to defend themselves."

Scott nodded.

"Time, if you calculated the experiment correctly, you should be now looking at a crystal." I smirked, picking up the container of sludge and showed Scott. He grinned back at me. "Now, for the last part of the experiment, I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it."

I watched as Isaac handed Lydia a crystal in between a pair of tweezers. I watched as a small pool of Kanima poison dripped from one of the tiny shards. She peered at it for a moment, before bringing it up to her mouth. "Lydia!" Scott shouted.

"What?" She looked up, shocked.

Scott looked around the class, noticing the strange glares he was getting. "Nothing," He muttered and sat back down. She rolled her eyes at his behavior and bit into the crystal. We watched on the edge of our seats as she chewed slightly, but worst of all, she remained upright and alert. Scott's eyes widened.

"Well, fuck." I sighed and peered outside. I found Derek almost immediately, staring into the school. His glare was on me. When our eyes finally met, his narrowed before climbing into his car and peeling away from my sight. I pressed my hand against my forehead as the bell rang. Scott grabbed my arm, yanking me out of the class into an office. Allison and Stiles had beaten us to the office, already waiting. I rubbed the spot where his shifted claws had pierced my skin. "Do you guys always grab people like that? It's kind of rude."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Derek's outside."

Allison's eyes were on me, though. She watched as I nodded in agreement. "Wait," she paused, looking around at all of us. "She knows about all of this?"

Stiles began to sputter out an excuse, but I let a small smile appear on my face. "When you hang out with these two, you kind of have no choice." I left it at that and prayed she wouldn't pry. Even though I knew she was on our side, I couldn't shake the thought of her being a werewolf hunter from my mind. I still had my guard up around her, despite the fact, I genuinely liked her.

She nodded. I sighed in relief. "Is he going to kill her?"

I nodded. "He thinks she's the Kanima now. That's all he wants to do."

"Especially after what happened at the pool," Scott added.

"But it's not her!" Stiles insisted, looking at us in shock.

"Stiles, she didn't pass the test. Nothing happened." Scott didn't look like he agreed completely with his statement, but he was right. Nothing happened.

"You guys didn't see Derek's face earlier." I told them, crossing my arms. "It doesn't matter how much we argue over whether or not it's her, he thinks it is."

Stiles turned to me. "Can you talk to him?"

I cocked my head at him, scoffing. "You honestly think he's going to tell me anything after I've helped you guys? I'm almost positive that Isaac or Erica told him, so I highly doubt he would listen to anything I say."

"So either we can convince him that he's wrong or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."

"I don't think he's going to do anything here." Scott noted. "Not at school."

"What about after school? What if we can prove that Derek's wrong?" Allison added.

"How?" I asked.

"What by three o'clock?" I punched Stiles in the shoulder.

"We don't need your sarcasm right now." He rubbed his shoulder, scowling at me.

"Maybe there's something in the bestiary." Allison's eyes were faraway as she thought.

"Oh, you mean the nine hundred page book written in Archaic Latin that none of us can read? Good luck with that." Stiles took a small step away, his eyes staring at me. I smirked back.

"Actually, I think I know someone who can translate it." Allison stood.

I sighed, rubbing my hands together. "I'll try to figure out something." They all faced me. "I don't know what, but I'll _try_ figure out something!"


	18. Chapter 17

17.

I wasn't quite sure how I found myself in between of Jackson Whitmore and Lydia Martin. The cloud of their scents surrounded me, starting to suffocate me. I had begged Stiles to roll down his window, but when he did, Lydia complained about the cold. My eyes squinted as the overwhelming smell caused a pounding in my head and I winced, glaring at Stiles in the rearview mirror. Allison was lucky enough to get the passenger's seat and I envied her. Obviously, Jackson and Lydia was still having some trouble in their relationship, because I was practically shoved into the middle seat. I scowled. They've been arguing back and forth since we left the school's parking lot and I prayed that I would be sane enough by the end of the night. Stiles sent me another sympathetic look before parking crookedly in front of a modest hour. I peered at it in wonder. It had slight curb appeal and Sunday drivers usually threw out words like, cozy and warm. I jumped out of the car, letting the cold air whisk away the suffocating scents and I breathed in the new smells the area brought. Almost immediately, the hairs on my arms stood up and I had to push back the fangs that were threatening to drip from my mouth.

Lydia jumped out of the jeep, fluffing up her hair as she strolled to the sidewalk. Everyone followed from behind her, creating a protective barrier around her. I stood to the side, not quite sure why I was here helping, but I was. "But if we're studying at Scott's, then where is Scott?" She asked, giving Stiles a look. I brushed past her, walking up to the house with interest, wondering why the house made me feel so defensive.

"Meeting us here," Stiles responded, catching up to me. "I hope." He whispered to me. The look he gave me had clear intentions. That if something was to go wrong tonight that he was counting on me to defend everyone. I shrugged in response. I wasn't that scared of Isaac nor Erica, but Boyd seemed to be much stronger and Derek was an Alpha, who had kicked my ass multiple times. I probably wouldn't be any better at defending them than Allison was.

"Thank you for doing this." Allison muttered quietly to Jackson and I detected a small ounce of longing in her voice. I wondered what that was about.

He scoffed. "I needed to talk to her anyway." His heart picked up slightly.

Stiles opened the front door fro me and I stepped through the threshold. A wave of nausea went throughout my body and I stumbled back for a second, running into Jackson. He shoved me to the side. "Freak." He rolled his eyes at me before stomping in the house. I gritted my teeth, sending Stiles a pissed off look before trying to enter the house again. I still felt ill, but I was able to stand within. I felt unwanted and I had to fight the urge to run out. I figured it was because I was in another's werewolves territory, but then I was curious why I never felt this way at Derek's. My assumption was proven right when I started heading upstairs to scope the place out and I felt an invisible barrier go up, keeping me afar. I'm sure I would've been able to push through it, but the feeling of it had me backing as far away from upstairs as possible. I turned around to see Stiles bolting the front door.

Lydia raised her sculptured eyebrows at Stiles, placing her hands on her hips. "Uh, there's been a few break-ins in the neighborhood." His heart pounded. He dashed away and came back with a chair, pressing it under the knob. "And a murder!"

Jackson rolled his eyes at his behavior. "Lydia, follow me. I need to talk you." He didn't wait for her to reply as he walked up the stairs, assuming she would follow.

She sent us an annoyed look. "What is going on with you guys?" She shook her head at us, her curls bouncing around her face before following him.

I waited until I heard the door slide shut upstairs before relaxing in the corner of Scott's foyer. It was the farthest I could get away from upstairs without being outside. Allison turned to me, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "So, how did you get sucked into all of this again?"

I shrugged, ignoring her prying gaze. "Uh, wrong place at the wrong time, I guess." I replied lamely.

She opened her mouth to respond. I could tell she didn't believe me and I braced myself to tell her the truth when Stiles called us over. I breathed a sigh of relief, walking over. I slid a curtain away from the window and peered out of the window. My eyes fell on Derek first, his arms crossed over his chest. His glare was directed at me, but I was almost positive that he couldn't see me. Still, I cowered slightly. I'm sure he could already smell my scent from where he stood or Isaac had already told him I would be here, but I still hoped that he didn't know I was here. I ignored the pang in my chest and the need to be with them. I gritted my teeth, standing my ground. He stood in between Erica and Isaac, Boyd standing behind him. I sighed. "This isn't going to be good." I admitted.

"What are you doing?" He was staring at Allison.

She shrugged sheepishly, her phone limp in her hand as she pleaded slightly. "I think … I think I have to call my dad."

I raised my eyebrows. "But … if he finds you here … You and Scott.." Stiles' eyebrows furrowed.

"I know! But what are we supposed to do? They aren't here to scare us. They're here to kill Lydia." She sighed in defeat.

"We haven't even fought. We can defend ourselves." I insisted. "We aren't giving up that easily."

Her eyebrows quirked. "Humans versus a pack of werewolves?" She peered outside. "Unlikely."

I wanted to flick out my claws and show her that even though they had the upper hand, we could still try to defend ourselves, but Stiles shook his head slightly at me. I looked away.

"I got an idea." Stiles spoke up. "Shoot one of them. We told Scott we'd protect ourselves so let's give it a shot."

"Okay." She nodded, pulling out a miniature crossbow.

"They don't think were going to fight so I bet if we shot one of them, they'll run off." Stiles sounded unsure though as his gaze flickered from Allison and back to me.

Allison pulled the curtain to the side, looking at the pack outside. "Which one?"

"Uh, Derek." Stiles nodded. "Yeah, shoot him. Preferably in the head."

"Stiles," I warned, giving him a look.

"What? You don't want us to hurt your precious Derek?" I looked away, letting a quiet growl slip out.

"If Scott can catch a bow, I'm pretty sure Derek can." Allison said, giving us an odd look.

"Well, shoot one of the three."

"You mean, two." She corrected.

"No. I mean three." Stiles' eyes widened.

I backed away. "Where the hell is Isaac?" I spun around when an animalistic snarl was heard. Scott's scent was so overbearing here that I wasn't able to pick up Isaac's scent until he was behind us, a fistful of Stiles' shirt.

"Let him go." I warned. Allison's eyes were on me, so I didn't flick out my claws. All I did was stand my ground, glaring. Isaac smirked, tossing Stiles to the ground harshly. He scrambled back, his hazel eyes widening.

"You're defending them?" He let out a humorless laugh. "Here I thought I was your only friend. Just because they suddenly are interested in you, you drop me?" He roared.

I opened my mouth to reply as he lunged, his arms wrapping around me waist as we slammed into the wall. I let my claws extend, swiping them against his back. Blood sputtered and his shirt tore. He let out a snarl of pain, throwing me off of him. I fell to the ground, scrambling to my feet. I let out a loud snarl, letting my eyes glow in warning. I waited for Allison to say something, but before she could see my eyes glow, she was already running up the stairs, responding to Lydia's scream.

"Guys' it's here!" She shouted to us a moment later.

"Why are you doing this, Josephine?" Isaac's eyes softened. "She's killing people. She killed my dad."

I shook my head, starting for the stairs. Isaac grabbed my ankle, throwing me against a wall. I rolled away from his claws coming for my throat and I sent a kick to his chest. He stumbled back and I jumped to my feet. He turned sending a punch to my jaw. I pushed back the anger that was threatening to boil over as I responded by dancing out of his arms and landing a punch to his nose. He grabbed a tight hold of my shirt and sent me flying into a wall. I slumped down in pain. I spat out blood and was about to get up when Scott tackled Isaac, coming out of no where. He threw a punch, landing directly at his temple. Isaac's eyes lolled back, becoming unconscious. I bit my lip, holding back the guilt. Scott stuck out a hand for me to grasp. I held back the tears as he helped me to my feet.

"Thanks." I whimpered.

He looked at me for a moment. "Thank you." He corrected. He looked up as Allison tossed down a paralyzed Erica down the stairs. She landed on her back, her eyes accusing when she saw me.

"Traitor." She hissed.

Scott grabbed a hold of her leather jacket before she could say anything more. I stumbled back, fighting the piercing tears. I knew what I did was wrong, turn my back on those who were helping me the most, but there was too much death in this town. I wasn't going to let them kill Lydia—even though I didn't like her—unless they were certain. Scott tossed Erica out of the open front door as she landed on the lawn. He turned grabbing Isaac and tossing him out as well. Derek's glare slowly found me in the dark, his eyes growing angrier and more hurt. I felt my heart ache as I stepped out on the porch, cowering next to Stiles. His hand found me, his long fingers stopping the trembling that went up my arm.

"I think I am finally starting to understand why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an Omega. You're an Alpha of your own back." He grinned, specifically designed to show off his fangs. "But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." Scott admitted. Sirens blared faintly in the distance, but they were slowly getting louder. Derek's smirk disappeared.

"Get them out of here." Derek snarled at Boyd. I heard the sound of claws on the roof and we ran onto the yard to see the Kanima slithering on the roof. When he saw that we were staring, it gave an inhuman scream before scrambling away.

Lydia ran onto the porch, her make-up smeared. "Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" She shrieked.

"It's Jackson." Scott's eyes widened.

Derek had turned away from me and was walking in the other direction. Boyd had shoved Isaac and Erica in the backseat of the Camaro. He waited for a moment before realizing Derek wasn't coming and turned the engine on, driving away, the headlights fading over the bend. Allison and Scott had clasped hands, turning around to go back into the house. They murmured to each other on how they were going to explain to the police why they had a phone call from this house. Stiles stuck around, lingering around me.

My eyes kept flickering back to the house, then to Derek's retreating figure. "What're you doing?" Stiles asked, obviously knowing what was going on in my mind.

"I have to—," I started to say.

"No, no, no. You are not serious!" Stiles interrupted me, putting a hand up. "You're not seriously thinking about going after him, are you?" I didn't respond. "Seriously, Josephine!"

I looked at him, pleading with my eyes. "I need to patch things up with him, Stiles." He rolled his eyes at me. "He is the only one who can teach me how to shift!"

He shook his head at me. "You know what? Do whatever you want, you're going to do it anyway." He turned and walked into Scott's house, letting the door slam behind him. I bit my lip, arguing with myself—whether or not to go inside with Stiles, or to follow Derek. I only thought for a second before taking off of the porch, running down the stairs and chasing Derek down.

"Derek!" I shouted, but he ignored me, continuing to walk. "Derek!" I repeated. I caught his arm, stopping him.

He spun around, his eyes narrowing. They were a blazing red. He bared his teeth at me. "What?" He snarled.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I shouted back. "I couldn't—I couldn't just sit there and help you guys kill her! I knew she was innocent!" He rolled his eyes at me.

"You've chosen where you allegiance lie, Tala. At least stand by it!" He shouted, turning away again.

"Derek!" I begged. "I need you…" I paused. "I can't do this alone. I won't be able to control it without your help…"

Derek finally stopped walking, freezing. A full minute passed until he turned back away, his eyes back to the pale green. Even though his nostrils were flaring and he still look pretty irritated, he let out a long sigh. "You trust me. Not Scott. If you don't then I can't help you anymore."

I nodded, accepting this. "Okay."

He was still gritting his teeth, grinding it hard but he nodded. He waved me forward. "Well, come on! We got to catch up with that thing!" He took off in a sprint and I followed him.

**A/N: I admit in this chapter Josephine's loyalty is a bit sketchy. But she will have to make a decision. Which one do you think she will end up with? I hope you like this chapter, I'll see you guys Friday with Chapter Eighteen (: Hopefully at least. And I will see you guys when I see you guys.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: You'll notice in this chapter that there is a part of Episode 6, but that's about it! I felt like putting my own work forth. Let me know how you feel about this chapter. Your opinion matters so much to me and I need to know how you feel about how I work about chapters. And I will see you guys on Monday! Have a great weekend!**

18.

I tried to keep up with Derek as he sprinted down the deserted allies, but his long legs were propelling him forward much faster than my own. I slowed down as we were coming up to a ten-foot gate, wondering how the hell we were going to go around it. I looked around for an opening, but there was none. He sent me a look from behind his shoulder before jumping up, grasping the top of the gate and using the momentum to flip over the top. I watched as he landed on his feet. He twisted his head to send me a smirk before taking off again. I scowled, leaping. I scrambled for a moment against the chain links before being able to throw myself over. I overshot it, though, landing clumsily on my side before getting back up and running after him. I wasn't sure why I couldn't be as graceful as Derek was, since we were the same species. I chalked it up as he was used to the speed and strength as a werewolf, when I was just starting to learn.

Since I was a good distance behind him, I slid in the middle of the fight. Derek snarled, shoving me out of the way, throwing a punch at the Kanima. At the last second, the Kanima dodged his attack and Derek's fist went through the pillar behind him. It exploded into small rubbles when it connected. I lunged, attempting to throw a punch at the Kanima, but it dodged me easily. I growled in frustration, letting my face and nails shift. The Kanima grabbed a hold of my arm, sending me flying through the air. My back connected with the concrete wall. I grunted out in pain, looking up at the fist. Derek was pressed against one of the pillars, a car door separating him from the Kanima. Derek's face shifted and he snarled at the reptile, using the door as he shoved the Kanima. The Kanima slipped away easily when a burst of sparks had my vision clouding. I stumbled to my feet when Derek came flying towards me. I jumped out of the way.

Derek jumped to his feet as I scrambled to my own. I opened my mouth to ask where the Kanima was when he grabbed a tight hold of my wrist, shoving me against the pillar. I heard the engine of a car pulling up and I froze. Derek's eyes were behind us as he pressed himself against him, trying to hide us from whatever was here. I winced when the sound of gun shots came ringing.

"Shh," Derek warned, looking down at me.

"Your breath stinks." I whispered under my breath. A small grin played on his lips as he looked back up at the action from behind us. I wanted to see as well, but he had me pressed hard against the wall that I couldn't even if I tried.

I used my senses to pick up the growls of the Kanima and the haggard breathing of a human pressed against the same pillar as we were. I heard an animalistic snarl, followed by Scott's strong scent. The Kanima screamed and I listened to its claws slithering away, followed by the heavy footfalls of a pair of sneakers.

Derek's hand found mine, crouching low. He ordered me to stay silent as we ran threw the shadows away from the humans. Once we were a good distance away, he dropped my hand. "I need you to go." He refused to look at me, his eyes following where Scott and the Kanima had run.

"Why? I don't want to." I protested, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because I will not let you—," He paused, sending me an annoyed look.

"Yes?" I placed my hands on my hips.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine, stay near me at all times. If you get in the way, you're going home."

I nodded as he led the way, following Scott's scent. I bit my lip. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." He stiffened slightly.

"No, I'm really sorry." I paused. "I don't know why I helped them. I don't even like Lydia. I just—I don't know—I'm sorry." I waited for him to reply, but after two minutes of silence, I grew impatient. I huffed. "Derek—,"

"I know you are sorry, Tala." He gritted his teeth, his green eyes finding mine. "But that's not my top priority."

"Will you… ever forgive me?"

Derek paused at this. We stood in front of a club with the name Jungle proclaiming itself in the front. The line snaking around the building were all males, well dressed. He continued walking to the side and I waited for his answer. "They're here." He said, pointing at the broken handle on the floor.

Walking in, I noticed the entire club was full of men. A smirk played on my lips when Derek stiffened; we were obviously in a gay club. Though, Derek continued walking through with me on his heels. A tall man stepped in front of Derek, a coy smile on his face. "Hi there, cutie,"

Derek sneered, shoving the man to the side and stomped off. I apologized to the man for his behavior and caught up to Derek. "You didn't have to push him."

"Oh, yeah," He growled. "I forgot I'm here to find a date, not to stop people from dying."

My eyebrow perked. "Grumpy."

He shook his head at me. I pushed through the thicket of men dancing to the rave music when I saw Derek's red eyes glowing. "Jackson!" I heard Scott shout, but I couldn't find him in the room. I was shoved to the side when a man fell into me.

"Watch it!" I shouted but froze when he collapsed to the ground, paralyzed. I backed away when another man fell and another. Screams echoed in the warehouse, causing me to wince. People shoved me to the side as they trampled over each other to get the exit. I wanted to turn on my wolf eyes to be able to get out, but there were too many witnesses. Instead, I just shoved the people out of my way, hoping I was going the right way.

"Tala." Derek's hand found mine, leading me out of the club.

Once we were out of the area, ignoring the sirens, he dropped his hand. He grew quiet. "You never answered my question."

"I know."

I froze, my feet rooting to the ground. My eyes followed the polish lawn to a white Victorian home, bathing me in wonder. For a moment, light spilled out of the windows. I could hear the laughter of a girl inside, the sound of silverware hitting each other daintily. A couple laughed along, before trying to sober up and scold her. Then a second later, they all would burst out in laughter. I could barely hear Derek shouting my name when I took a step forward, desperate to be part of that moment.

The illusion shattered, the house growing dark and empty. I staggered back for a moment, shocked. I would have fallen to the concrete if Derek hadn't caught me. My eyes widened as I stared at the house, looking up at him in shock.

"Why?" I whimpered out, desperately trying to get out of his arms. "Why? Why this road?" My breathing became labored, my heart pounding in my chest. I swallowed, my throat thick with agony. I backed away from him.

"Tala," He pleaded, his eyes searching mine. I took another step back, falling from the elevation from the road and the sidewalk. He reached to help me up, but I scrambled to my feet.

I shook my head at him. "I knew you didn't like me," I narrowed my eyes, "but this is just cruel."

"I forgot—,"

I took another step back, bringing a hand up, silencing him. "Please stop," I turned around, turning back to the house. My heart pounded in my chest to a point where it actually ached. I swallowed again, before shutting my eyes and taking in a deep breath. "That was fucked up. But now I want to go in. I … I want see."

"Tala, you don't have to do—," I started walking, blocking out his words. He followed and I allowed him, if I was to go crazy inside, maybe then he would realize I'm too big of a liability to have around. I produced my home key from a chain dangling from my necklace. I peered at it, before breaking the chain off of my neck and putting the key in the lock. It unlocked easily and I paused. "Are you sure—,"

I pushed open the door.

Stepping in, the scent of fresh paint had me wincing slightly. I used the moon's light to guide me into the front hallway where I had committed such horrendous things. I looked around, finding nothing, but under the smell was the faint whiff of blood and death. I gulped, slumping against the wall. My eyes brimmed in tears.

"Why can't I remember?" I asked to no one in particular. "I want to remember." I pressed a cooling hand to my warm forehead before pushing myself off the way and facing away from the murder scene. I gritted my teeth. I pushed back all of the emotions that were threatening to overflow. I headed to the staircase and was starting to walk up when I heard Derek's quiet footsteps behind me. Without turning around, I murmured, "Please. I want to do alone."

He paused. "Okay." He stepped down the stairs and waited at the bottom. "If you need me… I'll be here." He sounded uncertain, whether it was of me being alone, or him actually staying, I didn't know. Nor did I care.

I nodded, heading up the stairs. I ignored the urge to step into Ann and Stewart's room and walked to my own bedroom. I used my wolf eyesight to push open the door and see in the dark room. I walked over to the window, yanking the curtain down. I shut my eyes, allowing my normal eyesight to take over. I bit my lip, pushing back the tears. It was exactly how I left it, every memory here for me to see. The canopy bed I insisted that I needed when I was twelve and thought I was a princess. The desk with my laptop and school papers spilled over them, the ashtray overflowing with cigarette butts, the empty and full pill bottles scattered on the floor, a carton of cigarettes and my clothes covering the surface of each furniture. I nudged the carton and the pill bottles out of my way, I kicked both of those habits. Stumbling to my closet, I grabbed a duffel bag from the floor, snatching random clothes from around the room until it was brimming with clothing. I zipped up the bag, setting it near the door. I rubbed my eyes, climbing into my bed, covering my face with my comforter. My own scent was so strong here, but it was different. My old scent—I could tell there was something wrong with it—it was off. Unhealthy.

I rolled over, ignoring the feeling. I shut my eyes, finally allowing a few tears to spill out. I kicked off the blanket, climbing out. I wasn't going to let Derek get the satisfaction of hearing me cry. After all, this was the grand scheme of his plans, why else would he have brought me to the only home I ever knew?

I walked down the stairs, the duffel bag weighing my down. "Are you okay?" His eyes were soft and filled with concern.

I shook my head. "Yes," I brushed past him, heading out the door. I sped up slightly, knowing he was following me. We walked separately the entire way back to his place. I blocked out all of the emotions and kept my thoughts blank, only going through the basics of walking.

After an agonizing mile, I was stepping down the stairs. I could hear Isaac snoring in the order of the room. I dropped my bag in my own corner before retreating for the subway car. I needed peace and quiet, I needed to be alone. I curled up on one of the subway seats, bringing my knees to my chest. I covered my face with my hands, letting out a shaky breath.

Derek's footsteps following me had me gritting my teeth. The sound of the seat across from me creaking from his sitting down had me curling my fists. Why couldn't I be alone? To face my demons?

I looked up, my eyes blazing an ice blue. "I'm a shitty person, I know that." I snarled. Derek opened his mouth to speak, but I continued. "You didn't have to remind me of that." He looked at me. Nothing in his expression gave him away, but the guilt rolling off of him fueled me. "Was that fun for you? You know, I honestly thought that we were making progress. When we were chasing after the Kanima? I thought you cared about me."

His eyes wavered for a moment before focusing on me, hardening. "I thought it would help."

I scoffed, looking away. "How would that help?"

He didn't respond, only looking at his curling fists. I didn't know why I needed to pick a fight with him constantly, but he thought he could heal me? That seeing the despair I caused? The thought brought an image to my eyes: a woman with fragile expression and a burst of curls that exploded from her head. Her warm blue eyes clouded over in sadness. "Why?" She seemed to be asking me. A sob escaped from my chest. She was my aunt Rhea, from Stewart's side.

"Tala, I'm sorry." Derek finally said. I played with the frayed edges of my sweatshirt before realizing that it belonged to him. I peeled it off my body and set it aside, looking at my trembling legs.

I tried to swallow the thickness rising up my throat, but I couldn't. I continued to try, growing more panicked when I couldn't. I took in short breathes, attempting to swallow multiple times before I actually could. I relaxed, but could still feel the bitterness and desperation rippling through my body.

"I know what it feels like. I've lost people too." Derek's voice was soft this time, causing me to look up. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

I nodded, the anger flushing out, only leaving desolation. "You know, everyone around me dies. And they don't just die, oh no, that would be too easy." I let out a sad laugh, feeling hopeless. "I kill them." I shrugged. "You should probably ditch me here soon. It's only a matter of time. I always kill people I care about."

Derek remained silent and I nodded. I finally turned on my heels and stepped out of the car. I shuffled to where my pallet was, pulling the sleeping bag out so I could climb in. I curled into a ball, shutting my eyes. I tried to keep the demons at bay, but I could feel them suffocating me. I sat up, opening my eyes. I looked around the room to see Derek lying on a mattress across the room. As quietly as possible, I climbed out of my sleeping bag and walked over there. I stood above him and even though, I knew he heard me coming, he didn't turn around. He didn't do anything until I climbed into the bed with him. He turned around quickly.

"What are you—,"

"I forgive you." I sighed and he raised his eyebrows at that. "You had good intentions."

"I'm…" He lay next to me, facing me. His eyes searched mine, his mouth opened slightly. I could see the hurt behind his eyes, causing a pang in my chest. He shut his eyes for a moment and when they opened, I saw that they were guarded again. Though, I saw the pain that he held in. He allowed me to see how guarded he could be. His eyes remained soft, giving me the courage to scoot closer and wrapping my trembling arms around him. He stiffened for a moment, looking down at me, shocked. I waited for his muscles to relax and tenderly wrapping his arms around me. I felt like I was not only comforting him, but myself. I placed my face to his chest. We were more or less the same, keeping the judgments inside, only to let them out when we couldn't handle it any longer. "I'm sorry."


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay of chapter 19. I just had extensive surgery on my upper arm and I'm recovering now. Due to this, it's close to impossible to type, but I pushed through it to produce this chapter! Until I completely heal (oh if I was a werewolf, I would already be healed. Damn it.) I won't be able to post as much as I would like, but I will try to maintain 2-3 chapters a week! Please, be patient and I really appreciate it! Thank you for the reviews for chapter 19! And I hope you like this chapter! I can't wait for the next chapter! And I will see you guys, when I see you guys! Love you all.**

19.

The next morning, I rolled on my side, waking up. I momentarily bathed in the moonlight that streamed from one of the very few windows. I slowly opened one eyes, verifying what I already knew. Derek was gone. I rolled back onto my back and sighed. His stale scent told me he left about three hours ago in the early evening. I covered my face with my hands and let out another sigh, flushing in embarrassment. Why did I lay in bed with him? As if I wasn't already in a difficult situation with him, I had to go and make things worse. I was in a vulnerable state last night, but I didn't know why I insisted on running to the nearest person for comfort. I thought back to the night before, flushing almost immediately. Why did I have to be so clingy, so needy? Why couldn't I just brush it off and move on? Why was I so weak? I let out a long groan, willing the memories to disappear.

I kicked the blankets off my legs and sat up, letting out a long sigh. Standing up, my eyes felt swollen from a night full of crying. I ignored my aching muscles as I dressed quickly in a pair of dark green pants and a plain white top. I was lacing up my boots when Derek's scent filled the room. I stiffened slightly, looking up.

"Let's go." He was standing in the middle of the staircase, his eyes trailing everywhere but my own eyes. My face flushed as I grabbed my brown leather jacket from the floor.

"Where are we going?" I asked, slipping on my jacket. I looked down at my trembling hands.

"We've got to go meet Scott, Isaac's waiting in the car." He replied gruffly before stomping back up the stairs and into the cold. I nodded to myself, reassuring myself as I followed him up. His car was idling in front of the doorway and I slipped into the backseat, buckling my seatbelt. Derek and Isaac's scent filled the car, suffocating me with their emotions. Derek's was confused and irritated and Isaac's was angrier that I've ever noticed. My eyebrows shot up at his aggressive stance in the passenger seat.

I remained quiet until we were on the highway. "Why are we going to see Scott?" I played with the sleeves of my jacket.

"We've got to figure out how to stop the Kanima." Isaac answered for Derek and I looked up to see Derek's green eyes finding mine in the rearview mirror. I dropped my gaze.

We pulled into a local vet's office and I looked up again. "How is meeting at a vet going to help us?" Neither of them answered as they slipped out, walking to the front door. I shook my head following them. Scott was on the other side of the door, flipping the open side to close. His brown eyes narrowed at the sight of Isaac and me, opening the door. A bell rang as we slipped in.

"What are they doing here?" Scott glared at Isaac who was hunched over and then moving his glare to me. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying hard not to glare. After I assisted them in helping Lydia, he was still going to wary of me? I wanted to laugh in his face, but all I did was stand slightly behind Derek and observe the office.

"We need them." Derek responded, his voice laced with protectiveness.

"Well, I don't trust them."

Despite the resistant I had, I let out a bark of laughter. "We don't trust you either." Isaac perked up an eyebrow, challenging Scott.

"And Derek really doesn't care!" Derek snarled, glaring at all three of us. "Now, where is the vet? Is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends," a soothing voice responded to Derek's accusation. I jumped in the air, startled, whirling around to face the man who had spoken. He had olive skin and kind eyes that landed on me. He cocked his head for a moment, before turning to Derek. "Your friend, Jackson. Are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Kill him." Derek said gruffly in sync with Scott, "Save him."

Derek glared at Scott. "Save him," Scott assured the vet before narrowing his eyes at Derek. "Save him."

Derek paused before rolling his eyes and nodding. The vet grinned slightly, before leading us into a smaller room. A metal table was in the middle of the room and the smell of medicine and animals had my nose wrinkling. "Derek, is the remedy I gave you working well?" The vet asked as he pulled a collection of vials out, setting them in front of us.

Scott's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"Nothing," Derek shook his head. I backed away slightly from the boys, finding no reason to continue being in the conversation. My eyes wandered around my surroundings, feeling odd. Something about the place gave me the same feeling I had when I was at Scott's.

Isaac's hand stuck out to grab one of the bottles filled with dark ash and Derek's hand shot out, snatching his wrist. "Watch what you touch." He scolded and I snickered at how fatherly he was towards Isaac.

Isaac wrenched his wrist away from Derek, leaning forward. His eyes were calculating as he stared at the vet. "What are you? Some kind of witch?" He teased.

"No. I'm a veterinarian." He responded, looking at Isaac, who nodded, leaning back. The vet looked over his bottles before sighting. "Unfortunately, I don't see anything here that is going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"Were open to suggestions," Derek raised his eyebrows.

"What about an effective offense?" Isaac wondered.

"We already tried. Josephine and I nearly took his head off. Argent emptied an entire clip into it, but the thing just keeps getting back up." Derek shook his head, hopelessness wavering off of him.

"Has it shown any weakness?" The vet asked, looking at us.

"It can't swim." I offered from the back of the room.

The vet nodded, sending me a gentle smile. I looked away. "Does that go for Jackson, as well?"

"No, he's the captain of the swim team." Scott's eyes widened slightly.

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people," he turned to the cabinet, pulling out something similar to a coin. He showed us one side, "A puppet," he flipped the coin, "a puppeteer." He set it down, the puppeteer side facing up. "One killed the husband, but the other had to take care of the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too. Maybe murdered. I don't think he could do that to someone else." Scott responded.

"How do we know it's not part of the rules?" Isaac paused, looking at us. "The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, then the baby dies too."

"Then, does that mean the husband was the murderer?" Scott asked him.

"Wouldn't surprise him if he was," Isaac said and I was stepping forward.

"Hold on. The book says their bonded, right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but the person controlling him?" Deaton's eyes widened in wonder as he pulled out a bottle, twisting the top open. His eyes bored into us and his sprinkled the dark ash around the coin. "Something that affects the Kanima also affects its master."

"Meaning what?" My eyes narrowed at the coin surrounded by the glistening ash. I was momentarily astonished as the ash reminded me of the vial in Derek's pocket, but I brushed it off.

"Meaning we can catch them." Scott said. "Both of them."

I rode in Derek's car on the way to the rave the following night. Erica had taken it upon herself to dress me so I could fit in more. I wore a pair of tight galaxy pants with a white top that showed off my bare stomach. I was constantly pulling it down, uncomfortable, but it continued to bounce back, barely covering my ribcage. My feet bounced in my combat boots and the last I checked, my hair was still curled with Erica's delicate touch in a loose ponytail. She had added a pound of make-up to my face, in my opinion, it was over-did, but she assured me that if I didn't, I would stick out. My blue eyes appeared more mysterious from the dark liner and eye shadow. She had used a darker blush to accent my cheekbones, making me look like fierce that I usually looked. She had finally topped it off with a bright lipstick that matched my pants. I wasn't used to the make-up, considering I never wore any before tonight, but Erica seemed pleased with it and we needed to mend whatever aggressiveness we had towards each other, so I allowed it.

Derek was silent. He had been avoiding me the rest of the day yesterday and all day today. He was forced to drive me when Isaac had left without me. I shifted uncomfortable, watching as we pulled into the parking lot. The ticket sat on my lap and I looked up. The windows were tinted, but I could see the pulsing lights within. I collected myself as he shut off the car. "Thanks." I muttered, opening the door.

He leaned forward, grabbing the handle and shutting it. I looked over, raising my eyebrows. "I'll be right out here with Boyd. Howl if you're in trouble." He refused to look in my eyes, but his voice was laced in concern. I was surprised to see how tender he was being, but I tried to keep the surprise from my face.

"Will do," I reached for the door handle, but paused when he cleared his throat.

"And Tala?" He paused, looking over for a fraction of a second. "Be careful."

"Always," I threw the concern away, but paused, looking over at him. His jaw was tight from him gritting his teeth. I sighed. "You too,"

I slipped out of the car, letting the door shut behind me. I walked over to where Erica stood with Isaac, waiting for me. Erica wore a tight white top with a black leather skirt. She gave me a tight smile, nodding in pleasure that I hadn't washed the make-up off, or changed out of the ridiculous outfit. Isaac's eyes widened as I stepped forward.

"Stop staring." I growled at Isaac, crossing my arms over my bare stomach. "I'm already uncomfortable."

Isaac smiled. "That was a nice conversation." He nodded to where Derek still sat in his car, staring at us.

"It's not cute to eavesdrop." I scowled.

Erica rolled her eyes at our conversation, grabbing my sweaty hand as she led me into the rave. Isaac followed behind us. Lights were flashing as they pulsed from one color to the next, going along with the beat of the music. Bodies moved together, jumping around with ecstasy. The smell of alcohol lingered in the air, making me scrunch up my nose from the piercing smell. I looked over at Isaac, who was staring at Scott. Scott was waving Isaac over.

"I'm going to find a room to keep Jackson in." I told Erica and Isaac. They nodded, Erica heading out to find Jackson within the crowd and Isaac towards Scott to see what he needed.

I shoved people out of the way as I checked every crevice the warehouse had. Most of them were not an option, most filled with bodies that were either drinking themselves into a daze or making out on the dirty floor. Finally, in the corner of the dance floor, I found a locked door. I broke the lock easily, stepping in. The room was empty, more secluded than the rest. The one window was boarded up and it was an easy access for my fellow werewolves to keep a seduced Kanima within, staying out of the eyesight of the intoxication humans. There was another door, offering an easy escape to the outside if Jackson was to try and kill us. Overall, it was a decent spot and the only available area. I nodded, pleased with myself.

I stepped back into the rave, shutting the door behind me. I leaned against it, to make sure no one would go in and ruin our plan. My eyes scanned the dance floor for Erica and Isaac, but I couldn't find them. I didn't worry though, I knew that they would eventually follow my scent and find me waiting here.

"Hello there," A boy with light blonde hair and green eyes slurred as he walked up to me.

I raised my eyebrows, crossing my arms. I looked away. "Hello."

"Wanna dance?" He asked, looking at me sexually. I shifted to one foot to another, more than uncomfortable.

"No."

"Do you want a drink?" He pressed on.

"No."

"You don't have to be a bitch." He turned away from me. I rolled my eyes at him. My eyes then widened as Isaac and Erica advanced, dragging a drugged Jackson over. I watched as people stared.

"He's got to puke!" I warned. People jumped out of the way, or they looked understanding. Crisis adverted. I opened the door to the room, shoving them in. I followed them, slamming the door shut behind us. Isaac set Jackson on the chair, wiping at the dried blood on the corner of his mouth.

"You okay?" I assessed his body to make sure he wasn't wounded, or he wasn't going to collapse from the toxin.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smirked at my concern.

The door opened and I flicked out my claws to the assailant that was running in. But a familiar honey eyed boy ran in, his eyes narrowing. "No, no, no! It's just me!" He paused, staring at our defensive positions. "Freaks." I rolled my eyes, straightening up and retracting my claws. His gaze moved to a slumped over Jackson. "He okay?"

"Well. Let's find out." Isaac gave us a confident grin as he flicked out his claws and went to slice Jackson, when he grabbed his arm, crunching the bones under his hand. I gasped out. Isaac whimpered until he let go and he stumbled back towards us.

"Okay, no one does anything like that again." Stiles shouted his eyes wide.

"Well, no shit." I shook my head.

"I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out!" Isaac stared at Jackson.

"Well, apparently this is all were going to get, so let's hope whoever is controlling him decides to show up." Stiles shook his head.

Jackson's voice came, more sinister than I've ever heard it. Filled with hate and murderers rage. "I'm here. I'm right here with you."

Stiles gave me a look before advancing on Jackson, kneeling down. I stood closely behind; ready to protect him if the need arise. Though, I was more worried about myself than anyone else. I was a murderer, so if whoever was controlling the Kanima found that out, I was done for. "Jackson, is that you?"

"Us, we're all here."

"Are you the one killing people?" Stiles looked up at me, worried.

"We're the ones killing murderers."

"So, all the people you've killed so far…" Stiles trailed off.

"Deserved it," I placed a hand on Isaac's trembling shoulder. Your father being called a murderer must be taking a toll on him.

"See," Stiles continued. "We got a little rule book that said you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied."

"Alright… So all the people you're killing are all murderers."

"Every one of them," Jackson hissed.

"Who did they murder?"

"Me." My eyes widened and I stepped back, filled with dread.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"They murdered me." I grabbed a tight hold of Stiles' arm, yanking him back as Jackson's eyes opened, the yellow slit staring right at us. I stepped forward, flicking out my claws. "They murdered me."

He stood up slowly and let out an ear-splitting scream, his face shifting from the Kanima, back to Jackson in an impossible speed. "Everyone out!" I ordered, shoving Stiles out of the room.

I followed him and slammed the door once Erica and Isaac were out. All four of us pressed against the door, ready to the assault of Jackson trying to come out. "Get something to put against the door!" Stiles commanded. Suddenly, the Kanima broke through the fragile wall of the room and slithered off. I stared in astonishment at the gaping hole it left.

"Well, fuck!" I shouted, trying to follow the trail it left, though I slammed into an invisible barrier before I could get close enough to it. I fell back, letting out a curse as my body burned from whatever held me back. I waited to heal before sitting up, glaring at Derek and Stiles who stood on the other side of the barrier. I looked down in confusion at the dark ash that surrounded the ash. "Oh." I said, sticking a hand over it and it pushed my hand back. Derek was stifling a grin as I rubbed my tender arm.

"It's working! Yes!" Stiles shouted, triumph. He looked over at Derek. "I did something!"

Derek's eyes widened as a pain-filled howl pierced the air. "Scott."

Stiles eyes widened. "What—,"

"Break it!" Derek shouted.

"What? No!" Stiles shouted back.

"Scott's dying!" Derek insisted.

"What? How do you know?"

"Stiles! I just know! Break it!"

Stiles sighed, dropping to her knees. He rested his hand over the barrier, moving his hands in opposite directions. As if a wind had came, the barrier separated, allowing Derek to run within the barrier and into one of the warehouse. I watched as he disappeared, wanting to join him, but I had a different agenda. I stepped over to Stiles, patting him on the back. "Good job, buddy." I turned away and started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Stiles shouted.

"I have a few questions for our vet." I called over my shoulder. "I'll call you later."


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for being so lame and being unable to post. The surgery I had a week before was beginning to show signs of infection, so that had to be resolved. But I should be okay now; it was just difficult to write. Writing a normal chapter with one arm would have taken longer than anything, haha! So I apologize and I hope you can understand. This is one of my favorite chapters and I hope you like it, being the best fans and being the most patient! I really appreciate it! Unfortunately, I don't think I'll be able to go back to posting 3 chapters in a week, but I will post as soon as I'm done with the chapter! Anyway, I hope you like this one and I will see you guys when I see you.**

20.

I pulled the hair from the ponytail elastic as I stood outside the closed clinic. The blonde strands bounced down my shoulders in chaotic curls, but I brushed the ones that fell in my make-up streaked face and leaned against the brick wall. Desperation washed over my body, causing my weak legs to crumple under my weight. I dropped to the concrete ground, unable to bring myself to walk in the clinic.

What would that suffice? Anything the vet would tell me about Derek's earlier visit would be the thoughts I had pieced together on the run here. I'm not quite sure how I figured it all out, but I did and it had me letting out a small whimpers. I covered my wet face with my trembling palms.

I can understand that I'm a difficult person to be around, along with being weak and clueless. Though, was that a big enough excuse to get a vial of ash to repel me?

I recognized one of the ash bottles in Deaton's office, reminding me of the small vial within Derek's pocket. I remained quiet until I knew, but once I had some time alone, it came together. The feelings I had before him, the electric sensation I had when we made contact, and then they abruptly stopped. Then finding the vial and when I handed it back to Derek that night, the feeling was back until he slipped it into his pocket.

I let out a long sigh, vowing to myself that I cannot stay into this town much longer. I will never come back to his town. My heart pinged at the thought—I can only assume from the thought of never seeing Derek again. Though, I didn't mind, nor did I care. Derek wanted to repel me; therefore he wouldn't have a problem when I left. This entire town with plagued with danger and deaths, I didn't want to be here any longer.

The bell over the vet's door rang, causing me to look up. Derek was standing over me, looking exhausted. His thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion at me, sitting in the cold. His dark shirt was rumpled and covered with dried blood. I looked away. "What are you doing here?" He dropped next to me, his arm accidentally touching mine. Nothing shot up my arm, I felt nothing. He must have the vial on him.

I looked over at him. He was staring forward, his forehead creased as he thought. "I don't know. You?" I managed not to spit out as I looked away again, clenching my fists from behind my back.

"Allison's mom attacked Scott. He needed my help." Derek replied and I scoffed, shaking my head. Who wanted Derek's help?

I crossed my arms. "What happened to her mom?"

Derek shrugged, standing up. "Not my problem anymore." He admitted. He looked over at the vet's. "I gotta go back in."

I jumped to my feet, catching his hand as he turned to go back inside. His eyebrows shot up as I stood in front of him, grinding my teeth. I dropped him hand. "I know."

He paused, appearing more confused. "What do you know?"

I gave him a slight smile, looking at the pocket where I knew the vial was waiting, using it's magic to fend me off. "Derek, I know."

His eyes widened slightly. He reached for me and I took a step back. "Tala—," His slightly panicked look quickly crumpled into his usual demeanor. He crossed his arms and looked away from me.

"I'm going to stay until I can learn to control my shifts. After that, I want nothing from you." I turned, leaving him standing there.

* * *

I was perched on the stairs, leading into the subway, watching as Derek opened a chest filled with different chains. Erica stood near me, arms crossed over her ample chest. Boyd was perched next to her, looking intently at the chest. I followed his gaze, seeing the same symbol Derek had tattooed on his back, painted on the dusty chest.

Isaac leaned forward, his eyes squinting. His long finger traced the symbol for a moment before looking up at Derek. "What is that?" Isaac asked.

"It's a Triskelion ." Boyd spoke up. Derek looked over, obviously surprised with his Beta. "Spirals mean different things: past, present, future; mother, father, child." Boyd shrugged.

Derek cocked an eyebrow, giving him his full attention. "Do you know what it means to me?" He asked.

"Alpha, Beta Omega."

Derek nodded, impressed. "That's right. It's a spiral to remind us that we can rise or fall to another. Betas can become Alphas and Alphas can fall to Betas, even Omegas."

"Like Josephine," Boyd said, looking over at me.

I shrugged. "Yep,"

"Like Scott," Isaac added.

"They're both with us." Derek glared at me. I rolled my eyes at him, looking away.

"Oh, really? Then, where's Scott now?" Isaac challenged.

"He's looking for Jackson." Derek dropped back down to his knees, rifling through the chest. "Don't worry; he's not going to have it easy tonight. None of us will. It's the price you pay for the kind of power. You get the ability to heal, but tonight you're going to want to kill anything you can find."

Erica snorted, catching my attention. "Good thing, I had my period last week." I let out a loud laugh, her statement catching the two teenage boy's attention. They raised their eyebrows, perplexed.

Derek, on the other hand, smirked, cocking his head at us. "Hilarious." He pulled out matching head-shackles, complete with sharp spikes. My eyes widened and my smile dropped. "Oh, keep laughing, because this one is for you two." Erica's smile dropped as well.

Derek nodded pleased to shut us up. He reached into the chest, pulling out more chains and beckoned us into the subway cart. I discarded my jacket, leaving behind a dark green tank-top and a pair of ripped jeans. I had figured I might as well wear something I didn't mind getting a little bloody.

Boyd looked around the rusted surroundings. "What if we break free?" He asked.

Derek looked at us. "Then you'll do anything you can to get out of here. Probably try to kill me. Kill each other and then anything with a heartbeat." He held up the head shackle, his eyes darting from Erica, then back to me. "Who's first?"

"Is that entirely necessary? Because I'm good without it." I asked, speaking directly to him for the first time since last night.

"Yes," Derek looked over at Isaac. "Hold her."

Isaac locked his arms around mine, pinning me down. My heart began to pound. Isaac breathed down my neck, coming closer. "You're going to be okay." He whispered as Derek prepared. "So, how come they get to wear the headbands?"

"Because they can withstand more pain than you two." Erica smirked at this. I nodded, feeling a bit more powerful. "I've got an extra one, if you really want it."

I felt Isaac shudder behind me. "I'll pass."

Derek paused, searching my eyes for a moment. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded slightly and he slipped on the headband. His finger brushed my forehead and I involuntarily shivered. An electric zap went down my back, leaving behind goose bumps.

My eyes widened. "You—," He interrupted me with a small smile and a nod.

* * *

Pain rippled down my body, my skin bubbling. My vision was ringed in red. My body screamed out in pain as they twisted, trying to shift into a wolf. Derek had chained me, specifically so every time I tried to shift, my bones would break. I let out a howl of pain as the full moon washed over me. I licked my lips slightly, wanting to feel the warmth of the blood spilling out of someone's body, the power that comes from taking a life. I let out a low chuckle, staring at Derek, the only one in the room who appeared in control. I cocked my head slightly, imagining how luscious it would be to dig my claws into his throat, ripping away the only source of breathing he has. To listen to him choke in his own blood, to see the light leave his eyes. I relished in the gory thought, feeling the blood lust taking over me.

"Find an anchor," I barely heard Derek tell Isaac. "Something meaningful to you, tie it to you and keep yourself in control."

"What is it for you?" Isaac asked. I wanted to rip his throat out as well. I looked over at Erica who snarled at me. I opened my mouth, letting my fangs show. Since I was a different kind of werewolf than her, mine were longer and more lethal. I let out loud snarl, warning her that I will kill her, if she dares.

"Anger, but it doesn't have to be that way for everybody."

The sound of Derek's voice had me whipping my head in his direction. His eyes were on me, as he side stepped a lunging Isaac. I let out a laugh, which mingled with the growl lifting up my throat. "You think this will keep me from ripping you apart?" My voice was dark, haunting, something I couldn't recognize. Derek's eyebrows rose and I leaned towards him, baring my teeth as the chains groaned behind me. The head shackle was making me internally wince from the horrendous pain, but that was a feeling I was not familiar with. The only thing I felt was anger. The only thing I wanted was to kill. "Because I swear, I will you rip limb to limb!" I roared, throwing all my strength into the chains. They let out a low scream before snapping, allowing my hands and legs free. I ripped the head shackle off.

Blood streamed down my face, collecting around my eyes and lips. I ignored the warm rush of the blood, knowing it was mine and something I was not satisfied with. I wanted another person's blood on my hands. I lunged at Derek, tackling him to the ground. He grabbed my shoulder quickly, pushing me back. I stumbled back, running into a free Erica. She dug her claws into my collarbone, throwing me over her shoulder. I ignored the rush of pain as she advanced on Derek. I pounced, wrapping my arms around her throat, throwing her onto the ground. My claws slashed her back, leaving bloody claw marks. She buckled, sending me rolling across the room. I couched, snarling at her. I went to attack when a hand grabbed my shoulder, throwing me roughly to the side. Derek snarled at me, before throwing Erica as well.

"Isaac!" Derek shouted and glass rained down. I jumped up to my feet as Boyd grabbed Derek shirt, shoving him to the ground. I grabbed a tight hold of Boyd, sending him across the room. I wrapped my legs around Derek, bringing a hand down, slashing his chest. He winced in pain, protecting his face and neck, but I continued to claw at him until he threw an elbow to my face. I fell back in pain. He jumped to his feet, latching a chain around Erica's wrist and punching her in the jaw. She slumped down, her eyes lolling to the back of her head.

I jumped to my feet, stalking towards where Isaac was throwing a punch at Boyd. Though, I could hear Derek advancing on me. I turned quickly, wrapping a hand around his throat and shoved him against the wall. He quickly shoved his claws into my side, causing me to roar out and drop my hands. His hands locked around my wrists. "Tala!" He shouted in my face. I couldn't see a way out of this, so I let out a calming breath. My bones started to twist and crunch and I could already feel the wolf beckoning me, telling me it was okay. That she would take care of this werewolf. "Tala!" Derek shouted again and I attempted to throw a punch to quiet him, so I could shift in peace, but he pushed against me, until I was pinned against the other wall. He slammed my wrists on the wall, keeping them above my head. "TALA!" He repeated, louder, more panicked.

Though, nothing was working. I heard and felt my skin ripping, ready to reveal the fur beneath it. Derek's eyes widened.

His lips crashed onto mine.

I froze, the blood lust draining from my body. My claws retracted as I moved my lips slowly against his. Shivers went up and down my body, leaving a sensation that had my knees buckling. Derek snaked an arm around my waist, keeping me up. "Tala," He murmured against my lips. I pressed my open hand against his back, bringing him closer. My legs started to tremble as I hungrily moved my lips with his, faster and faster. I let out a long sigh, finally feeling complete. Feeling as if I was one, no longer a monster, no longer a menace.

Derek pulled away, his forehead pressing against mine. His eyes were bright and he looked surprised. They searched mine and I ran a hand over the stubble on his face. He gave me a small smile. "Are you okay?"

I smiled back. "I think I just found my anchor."


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: I want to apologize so much for not being able to post! My charger for my laptop broke a week or so ago, so I haven't been able to write. If there are any more updates on why I can't write, you'll find it on my profile! And I'm also sorry if this chapter isn't up to par. I charged my laptop as much as I could, but I'm working on like one hour of battery, so I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible! Once again, I'm so sorry, but here is chapter 21!**

21.

I was pressing my trembling hands against my legs, wishing I could sit down. Though, after Derek had calmed me down enough, he had chained me back up, discarding the heavy shackle. He added much heavier and stronger chains, not only retraining my arms and legs, but my torso as well. I understood, I was much stronger than any of the wolves and I was a threat. I watched in envy as Erica and Boyd snored next to each other, their wrists bounded above them, their bodies slumped on the ground. Isaac was leaning back in the chair he was sitting on, his eyes shut and his breathing even. I let my eyes slid to where Derek sat. His green eyes were narrowed as he stared forward, lost in thought. His long fingers tapped on his torn jeans. His white wife-beater was torn in many places, with blood drenched. I let my eyelids drop slightly as the full moon's effect slightly wavered. It was getting later in the night, therefore the rays were slowly becoming weaker and weaker. I was more than pleased to feel the bloodlust drained out of my body, leaving only exhaustion.

"I'm sorry." I finally said, looking up at Derek, the first thing I've said to him since deeming him my anchor. "For you, know, trying to kill you."

He let out a grunt which I took as his way of forgiving me. Suddenly, his eyes shot up, his eyebrows furrowing. "I'll be right back." He stood quickly. I nodded, though confused. He walked towards the only door that opened. He turned slightly, sending me a short look before stepping down the stairs and out of my sight. His face was dirty and speckled with blood, but the look in his pale eyes sent shivers down my back. "Lydia?" I heard him say a moment later, followed by the muted sound of something dropping to the concrete ground.

"Derek?" I shouted, noticing that my voice was slightly ringed with panic. There was no answer. Only the sound of something heavy was being dragged up the stairs. I strained against the chains, growling with anger. "Derek!" I screamed as a door slammed. I fought the chains, cursing Derek for chaining me so tightly. As a last measure, I let out a long howl, hoping someone would respond.

Isaac jolted in his seat. "What's going on?" His eyes searched the area, before his nose wrinkled up. "Do you smell that?"

I narrowed my eyes, smelling the air. Although, I couldn't find anything to make my hair stand up, like it was doing to Isaac. "No, what?"

His eyes glowed a powerful yellow, his nails lengthen. "Wolfsbane."

* * *

After Isaac had finally pried all of the chains off of my body, I rubbed my sore wrists and winced. Derek had locked me up with layers and layers of thick chains, therefore it took both Isaac and I to rip them off, taking up the rest of the night and most of the day. We were both incredibly exhausted from the full moon and were weaken. Derek had taken the keys with him, wherever he might be. Isaac dropped into one of the seats and I retrieved my jacket from the floor, sliding it on. I powered on my phone as I leaned against the subway walls.

"So, what's your plan? Are you planning to chase after Derek your entire life? Because I can guarantee, it's not worth it." Erica snorted from behind us. I narrowed my eyes at her as she wrenched the rest off her chains off of her.

"Shut up, I'm not chasing after him." I furrowed my eyebrows at the thirteen missed calls and seventeen texts I had from Stiles. "He was taken last night. I just want to know what happened."

"Sure," She snorted, standing up. She wobbled slightly before walking out. I pulled up the last text I had from Stiles.

_Meet at the police station ASAP 911._

I slid my phone in my pocket, opening my mouth to request back up. Though, Isaac was already curled up and asleep and Erica was no where to be seen. Boyd stared at me, but I didn't know him enough to drag him along on a mission. I wouldn't want to be responsible for his death. "I'll be back." I told him. His dark eyes narrowed slightly before nodding.

"Stay safe," He responded, bringing his knees to his chest.

I smiled back at him before bounding up the stairs, leading to the open air. I took in a deep breath of the crisp air before beginning to walk towards the police station, a good three miles away. The sun was just now beginning to set over the horizon and my boots crunched under the fall leaves. I rubbed my arms, thinking of the night before. When Derek's lips had pressed against mine. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it, but my body relished in my memory. Something about the kiss made me finally swallow all the guilt that had been building up and I felt more refreshed than I ever had. I ran a hand through the hair, it catching on the tangles. I felt renewed and slightly happier than I had before. I knew that the memory of murdering four people would haunt me for the rest of my life, but I felt as if I was moving forward with it.

I walked towards the police door, straining to hear the noise within. I pressed open the door right when I heard Scott pleaded within. "Matt, don't do this."

A loud gunshot ran through the silent air. My eyebrows furrowed as I felt warm liquid trickling down my body. I looked down at my stomach where blood was pouring out of a small wound. I stumbled in the open doorway, looking at Matt in confusion. I hardly paid attention to the pain. "What?" I murmured, leaning against the wall.

Matt scoffed, his eyes narrowed. "You?" He let out a bark of laughter. "They made you into a werewolf? Why is that so hilarious?" He shook his head. "They'll make any pathetic person a werewolf now. Huh."

"I guess so," I smiled sarcastically as my nails lengthen. I dug into the wound, finding the bullet. I pulled it out, letting out a whimper of pain. I dropped the bloody bullet onto the floor, glaring at Matt, who's gun was trained on the center of my forehead. "What are you doing here?"

I heard a grunt from the floor. My eyes traveled down to where Derek laid motionless, his eyes burning with anger. My eyes widened. "Derek." I took a step forward, but Matt swung the gun until it was facing me again. I raised my hands to show him I wasn't going to attack and backed down.

"This is the one controlling the Kanima? This kid?" Derek snarled, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, Derek not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf." Matt responded, grabbing a hold of my arm and pulled me forward. "I saw your face when this one got shot. Got a little crush? This'll be fun." He looked around at our confused faces. "Oh, that's right. I've learned a lot lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas, it's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon… Except you, Stiles. What do you turn into?"

"Abominable snowman. But it's more like a wintertime thing, you know, seasonal." Stiles fell forward, revealing the Kanima standing behind him. "Bitch," He grunted out before landing on Derek.

Derek's eyes widened. "Get him off of me."

"Oh, I don't know Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. It must suck though, that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of you neck." Matt sneered.

"Still got some teeth, why don't you get a little closer?" Derek spat out, his teeth grinding together.

Another gunshot rang through the air and I let out a little scream of pain, my leg buckling. This time, he had aimed it for my thigh. "I bet you're not used to feeling this useless." Matt taunted. "Every time I think you're a little out of line, this one gets a bullet in her. How many bullets can you take before dying?" He cocked his head, aiming the gun for my chest. I shut my eyes for the impact, but the sound of a car door slamming had me opening them, looking towards the door. He turned his gun on Scott and I let out a sigh of relief, falling back. "Just do what I tell you and I won't hurt them. Hell, I won't even let Jackson near them."

"Scott," Stiles spoke up, his voice warning, "don't trust him." Matt scoffed, raising his eyebrows. He grabbed a hold of Stiles' shoulder, throwing him off of Derek and onto the ground. His eyes remained on Scott as he pressed a boot to Stiles' throat, cutting off his air.

"Does this work better for you?" Matt demanded. "Then, do what I say."

Scott peered at where my leg was slowly healing and where Stiles was choking, before looking up at Matt and nodding. Matt brought his leg up, leading Scott to the door. I grimaced as I stood up. Scott opened the door to reveal his mother, albeit slightly confused. Matt appeared next to her son, showing the gun to the older woman. "Just do what he says. He promised he won't hurt you."

Matt nodded, smiling. He allowed Scott to lead his mother in before firing a bullet into Scott's stomach. I lunged forward, furious, but the boy shot another round into my abdomen as well. I snarled, putting a hand on the wound as I stepped back. Three bullets and I was still standing, why was I frightened of the gun? I could easily rip the gun out of his hands if I could find an opening.

Melissa let out a cry, her eyes dancing from Scott's wound to mine, afraid to step forward. "Mom, mom, stop." Scott pleaded, placing a hand on his healing wound. He managed a weak smile to his mother. "We're fine."

"Stay back!" Matt warned, swinging the gun back and forth.

"Mom, just do what he says." Scott begged.

"Please, they need to see a doctor!" Melissa shouted, his eyes wide and afraid.

"Hey, it's all right. We're okay!" Scott managed, trying to still look weak—to keep up appearances.

"No honey, you guys aren't okay."

"It doesn't hurt, mom."

"I'm fine." I insisted, keeping a hand on the bullet wound, but I was already healed.

"That's the adrenaline!" Melissa shook her head, her eyes shooting to Matt. "At least let me look at them. I can slow the bleeding."

Matt shook his head, fed up. "They have no idea, do they?"

"Please!" Melissa still begged, her eyes filling up with tears. "Let me take a quick look."

Matt gritted his teeth, the muscles in his jaw budging. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Lady if you keep talking, I'll kill them." Melissa took a step back, covering her mouth with a trembling hand. "Back to the front, McCall."

"Please,"

"I said shut up!"

Matt's angry voice rippled through the air for a moment, leaving us all wary. Suddenly, the uncomfortable silence was cut off by piercing alarms. I winced slightly at the sound, clawing at my eardrums. The power turned off, the only light coming from the blinking red lights above us.

I stood, dropping my hand in confusion. I ducked behind the counter when the sound of gunshots followed, glass shattering from the bullets. "Derek?" I whispered, looking for where he was lying and finding him missing.

"Matt, Matt." Melissa was saying in the holding cell, her face showing how desperate she was. "Please listen to me. My son and his friend has been shot. I've heard other gunfire and I don't know what's happening, but can you please let me see my son?"

"How totally clueless are you people?" Matt demanded.


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Happy day! I bought myself a brand new charger with a two-year warranty, so hopefully they will be no more delays for future chapters! We're getting close to the end of it though, any ideas on what's going to happen? (: Anyway, I will love it if you review, follow and favorite! I will see you guys, when I see you guys.**

22.

A loud snarl caught my attention as I stood near the holding cell, watching the humans eyes slowly grow wide with fear. In the darkness, I caught glowing red eyes. At the same time I caught Derek's eyes, the Kanima slithered up behind him. His claws grabbed a hold of him, sending him flying over a desk. A crash was heard as Derek disappeared from my vision.

The Kanima's eyes were in our direction now. It eyed the holding cell with bloodlust dancing within. I turned, facing the two humans that cowered in fear. "Get back!" I ordered them as they scrambled away. I knew it was a bad idea to have my back to the Kanima, but I continued to urge the two to fall back.

A warm sensation went throughout my body, filling me up with lead. I was momentarily confused, my eyebrows furrowing as my legs buckled. Realization hit me. "Fuck," I managed to curse before my legs gave up and I was staring at the ceiling, unable to move. I stared, helpless, as the Kanima began to climb up the bars of the cell, snarling. I urged my arms and legs to cooperate, but they lay useless.

A snarl responded to the Kanima's scream. I slid my eyes over in the direction, unable to move my head completely. Scott's eyes glowed the Beta yellow as he sank his claws into the Kanima's back and jerked him roughly off the bars.

"Oh my God… Scott?" Melissa whimpered, her eyes widening, if all possible. He responded by lifting his head, his glowing eyes filled with sympathy for his mother.

Scott took off in the other direction, following the Kanima that was slithering away. I laid, staring at the ceiling, listening to Melissa weep. I didn't understand why she was so upset; her son was going to live. The gunshots were healed and he was healthy. Though, I remembered when I first realized what I was, I had thought I was an abomination, a disgusting monster.

With my eyes closed, I felt arms wrap around me, picking me from the cold ground. I opened my eyes, startled, unable to fight whoever had grabbed me, but when I saw light green eyes staring down at me, I visibly relaxed.

"Derek," I murmured.

"Tala," He greeted, pulling me tighter to his chest as he peeked over the corner of the wall to make sure it was clear. He nodded and continued jogging down the desolate hallways until he found a side door, leading us outside. "Are you okay?"

"Are you? You look pissed." I responded, wishing I could walk. I was finally accepting the fact that since the start of all this drama, I haven't really given much to offer. I always cowered, played the victim. But now, I was ready to show that I was worth bringing to a fight.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He gritted his jaw, telling me this was a lie.

* * *

I was sitting on one of Derek's soot covered tables at the burned down house as he rifled through weathered down books. His eyebrows were furrowed as he concentrated on the text. I was about to ask him what exactly he was searching for, so I could help, but his head snapped up quickly, his eyes blazing. "What?" I asked.

"You decided," Boyd and Erica were standing in the doorway, looking nervous. Derek turned to them. "When?"

"Tonight." Erica admitted, shrugging slightly.

"Boyd looked at me. "Tonight's the big game. Everyone's going to be there. We figured it would be the best time." He finished and looked down from our accusing glares.

"It's not like we want to." Erica looked over at me, as well, as I rolled my eyes.

"Bullshit." I answered, swinging my legs. "What are you planning on doing?"

Erica's eyes shifted to me and then back to Derek. "Since I just turned sixteen a month ago, I wouldn't mind getting my license. I can't do that if I'm dead, you know."

I scoffed. They wanted normalcy? Then, why agree to the bite? Some of us were sentenced to this life: Scott, Derek, me. We never got the choice.

"I told you there would be a price." Derek snarled.

"Yeah? You didn't say it would be like this." Boyd squared his shoulders.

"Yeah, but I told you how to survive!" Derek's voice was rising with each word. "You do it as a pack! And you're not a pack without an Alpha." He turned away from them, sending me an agonizing gaze. To have the people you thought would be there through it all leaving you must've been taking a huge toll out of him.

"We know." Boyd finally said. Derek turned, surprised.

"You want to look for another pack." Derek realized. "How are you even going to find one?"

"I think we already did."

Erica stepped forward, but kept her gaze on Derek. "All of a sudden, we heard howling, it was unbelievable." Her eyes glazed over in wonder.

"There must've been a dozen of them." Boyd responded with awe.

"Maybe more," She added.

"Yeah? Or maybe only two? Do you know what the Beau Geste Effect is? If they can amalgamate their howls with a rapid shift in tone; two wolves can sound like twenty." Derek challenged them.

"Look, that doesn't matter, okay?" Erica sighed. "There's another pack out there, there's got to be. We've made up our minds."

"We've lost, Derek. Alright, Josephine? It's over. We're leaving." Boyd's eyes finally found mine. His was filled with such profound fear that it rippled throughout my body.

"You're not just leaving. You're leaving your pack." I told them, shaking my head.

Derek pointed at them, accusingly. "You're running and once you start, you don't stop. You'll always be running."

Erica grabbed Boyd's hand in frustration and tried to drag him out of the house. "You … you can come with us." He offered to me. Derek turned around to see my reaction and relaxed when I glared.

"No. I don't run." I snarled.

Boyd shook his head at me, but turned and walked out. Derek gritted his teeth and turned away. His eyes were blazing in anger as he stomped over to where he had stood. He snatched the shard of glass off of the table, peering in it. In one swift movement, he turned and threw it at a man that had materialized at the doorway. The man caught it right before it pierced his throat and raised his eyebrows at Derek. "I expected a slightly warmer welcome. But point taken." He brought the glass down.

"Who in the hell is he?" I asked, growling.

"Ah, Derek, this one smells like you." His eyes found mine and he cocked his head. "Never saw you with a blonde." He hmmped and turned. "She's a werewolf?" He sniffed the air, walking towards me. I backed away every time he took a calculating step. "She was born this way." He reached out to touch my face, but I jumped away.

"Do not touch me." I snarled.

Derek stepped forward, moving to stand in front of me. "According to Greek Mythology, people were created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces." Peter recited quickly. "Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves." He looked up at us. "Plato's the Symposium." He gave us a cool smile. "I see you two have found your other half."


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: So, one more chapter after this one, who's ready? It's going to be a big one; hopefully I can post it by the end of this week! Thank you all for your support, I probably would have scraped this project if it wasn't for you guys. I know I'm not the best writer, but I feel as if I'm learning slowly. Anyway, I'm planning a sequel to this story, so tell me how you feel about that! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys soon.**

23.

My eyes flashed between the older man and the confused Derek. I crossed my arms over my chest, frowning. "What is he talking about? And who in the hell is this nut job?" I asked, not bothering to hide the venom that dripped from each other.

"The Soulmate Effect, you haven't heard of it?" The man snickered and I gritted my teeth. "Guess not, but I'm sure you've felt the effects." He winked, "I'm Peter." He waggled his eyebrows for a moment before realizing that I had no idea who he was. "Your boyfriend's uncle?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "He's … your uncle?" I coughed out in shock. I was under the impression that Derek had no living relatives.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately,"

"Quite a situation you got yourself in, Derek. I'm out of commission for a few weeks and suddenly, there's lizard people, psychopaths, and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self-esteems deprived adolescent in town," Peter murmured, eyes still trained on me. "Except this delicious one, she was born this way, wasn't she? I can smell it."

Derek grinded his teeth together, the sound ringing in my ears as he eyed his uncle with distaste. "What do you want?" He snarled.

"Wha—I want to help! You're my nephew, the only relative I have left! You know there's still a lot I can teach you! Can we just talk?" As he was speaking, he strolled up to Derek, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Derek slowly moved his head to glare at the hand that was pressed against him. "Sure." He turned back to Peter with a small grin on his face. "We can talk." He grabbed the man's shoulder in a swift movement, throwing him backwards. He flew into the wall, the wood splintering from the assault as he slumped onto the ground.

I growled at the man, warning him to stay back. "A feisty one, I like you." Peter snickered as he stood back up.

"Shut up," Derek snarled.

I followed Derek as he advanced on his uncle, his shifted claws piercing his chest as he brought the man up and threw him back. He then advanced again, grabbing a fistful of the man's dusty shirt, throwing him up the creaky stairs. I remained close to Derek, but I could see he had the situation handled. Derek stomped after him, throwing a fast punch to his face. I watched from the bottom of the stairs as he finally kicked Peter down. He tumbled down, landing on his back, blood spurting from his ajar mouth. Derek followed, his mouth grinding, throwing another punch to his uncle's face. He kicked him twice in the stomach before Peter was able to speak.

"You actually think I want to be the Alpha again?" He coughed out blood, grinning slightly. Blood continued to pour out of his mouth. "That wasn't really my finest performance, considering it ended in my death—," Derek grabbed a fistful of his shirt and wound his fist back to send a punch to his face. "Okay, do it! Hit me! I can see it cathartic for you. You're letting go of all the anger, self-loathing that comes with the complete and utter failure. I may be the one taking the beating, Derek, but you're the one who's already been beaten. So go ahead, hit me. If it'll make you feel better, after all I did say I wanted to help."

"You can't help me." Derek shoved him to the ground and walked to the other room. I looked at Peter for a moment, before following him. He was leaning against the table from before, a frown playing on his lips.

"You know everything he said wasn't true." I offered.

He sighed. "Or was it true?" I stared. "You shouldn't be here. You can still catch up with Boyd and Erica."

"No," I responded. "I'm not ready to go. I'll go when I'm ready."

"Tala, please, it's going to get—,"

"No." I crossed my arms. "You may be an Alpha, but you can't make me leave. I'm not leaving you defenseless."

His eyebrows furrowed for a moment before standing up quickly, wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing my close. I stared up at him in shock as he looked down at me. "Okay." He hungrily pressed his lips against mine, sending shockwaves down my back. I shivered under his touch.

"Ah," I pulled away when I heard Peter stumble in. I turned around, but kept a hand intertwined with Derek's, glaring at his relative. "See? Prime example, right here, I'm not healing as fast. Coming back from the dead isn't easy, you know. I'm not as strong as I used to be. I need a pack."

I scoffed. "Then, go find one. Preferably very far from Beacon Hills,"

"An Alpha." He continued, ignoring me. "Like you. I need you as much as you need me."

Derek scoffed too. "Why would I need help from a total psycho?"

"First of all, I'm not a total psycho. By the way, you're the one who slashed my throat wide open, but we're all works in progress, so."

I rolled my eyes. "God, shut up."

"We need each other. Sometimes when you need help you turn to people you'd never expect." Peter finished.

"You don't believe this horse-shit, right?" I looked over at Derek, who refused to look up at me. I tugged at the hand that still grasped mine. "Given what you two have said so far, I wouldn't trust him at all and I don't even know him." He still wouldn't look at me. "Derek!"

"What?" He finally looked up, his eyes pleading. "We need all the help we can get."

"Derek—,"

"He won't talk to you; I won't even let him look at you." Derek promised but that didn't make me feel better. I still had a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I looked at the man. Like he was going to do something unforgiveable, like a future with him on our team was only going to end up despair and pain.

"I can still hear you and I got to say, the distrust is beginning to hurt me." I turned and glared at the older man. "You tried to build your pack. You tried to prepare for the worst. You weren't ready,"

"Stop knocking him down," I snarled.

"Because of it, Gerard is winning. He's taking his time, he's toying with Scott, and he's going after your wolves. One by one, he's relishing in his victory," He paused, his eyes landing on me. "How long until he goes after her? After he savors killing the one thing you care about most?"

"How about you tell me something I don't know." Derek glared, flickering his gaze over at me.

"Oh I'm going to. And it's going to prove why you should trust me. Why you need to trust me. Because I'm going to tell you how to stop Jackson," Even though I didn't trust this man, my curiosity sparked. I looked over at Peter, waiting.

"What do you mean? How to kill him?" Derek asked.

"Actually, how to save him." Peter paused. "There's a myth. To cure a werewolf just by simply calling out it's Christian name."

"That's just a myth." Derek shook his head, taking a seat on the stairs. I sat next to him and grew uncomfortable as Peter kneeled in front of us, leaning towards us.

"Sometimes myths and legends bury the end of truth. Our names are who we are. The Kanima has no identity. That's why it doesn't seek a pack."

"It seeks a master." I remembered.

"And who else grows up with no pack? No identity?"

"An orphan," Derek realized, his eyes widening.

"Like Jackson! And right now his identity is disappearing under his reptilian skin and you need to bring him back."

"Instead of going through this riddle, why don't you just tell us how?" I snarled, my patience wearing thin.

"Through his heart! How else?" Peter rolled his eyes at me.

Derek leaned back. "In case you haven't noticed Jackson doesn't really have that big of a heart to begin with."

"Not true. He never admitted but there is one person. One young lady that Jackson shared a true bond, one person who can reach him. Who can save him."

"Lydia." Derek responded.

"Your best ally has always been anger Derek but what you lack the most is heart. That's why you've always known you need Scott. More than anyone. Even someone as burned and dead on the inside knows better to underestimate the simple, but undeniable power of human love."

I looked over at Derek, my one free fist clenching. I wanted nothing more than for Peter to stop trying to dig his way into Derek's head. But I started to see the cracks; Derek was actually going trust him. "Derek," I managed.

Peter's eyes flickered to me. "He knows when I'm right," he challenged, "and he knows which one of us has more to offer."


	25. Chapter 24 & Epilogue

**A/N: Sad day today, Blue Pills is coming to an end! I hope you don't hate me too much for the ending, hehe. So I've come to the decision to make a sequel! I'll get started on it as soon as I can, but look out for a story called Green Pills. But until then, here is the Finale for Blue Pills! I want to thank you all for your kindness, patience and support! I wouldn't be where I'm at now if it wasn't for you! I can't wait to continue this journey with all of you! I want to thank you guys again and tell you how much I love and appreciate you! I wish I could give you all your own pocket-sized Derek to carry around you with. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the Finale, with a special epilogue at the end! I'll see you lovelies soon!**

24.

The school was mostly empty: a few stragglers from the game were still mingling within the dim halls. I walked next to Derek, allowing him to drag me to the locker room, his hand tight in mine. Peter followed behind us, keeping silent for the first time since I met him. I looked up at Derek, who looked more than irritated. "So, we're just going to trust him?" I asked, sending a dark glare over my shoulder.

"We don't really have any other option, Tala." He responded, refusing to meet my stare. He pushed open the boy's locker room door and pulled me inside. Isaac and Scott stood next to a locker, turning, surprised. A shoe was in Isaac's hand and his face turned red when he was caught sniffing it. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. "We need to talk." Derek addressed the two boys.

"All of us," Peter emerged from behind the lockers, making an entrance.

Scott's puppy dog eyes widened. "Holy shit," He cursed. His eyes flickered from my face, to Derek's, then back to Peter's in shock. "What the hell is this?"

Derek glared. "You know," Derek responded darkly, "I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station." I looked up at Derek, momentarily shocked. He never told me anything like that.

Scott sputtered for a moment before throwing his hands up, shaking his head. "Okay, hold on! He threatened to kill my mom and I had to get close to him! What was I supposed to do?"

Peter stepped forward slightly, his creepy eyes bright and sparkling. "I'm going to have to go with Scott on this one. His mom's gorgeous."

Derek and Scott looked over at him, glares blazing. "Shut up!" They both shouted.

Isaac finally spoke up, dangling the shoe from his fingertips, not quite sure what to do with it. "Uh, who is he?"

"I didn't get much of a run-down either." I agreed.

Scott sighed. "This is Peter. Derek's uncle. Little while back, he tried to kill us all and we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."

Peter brought a hand up, shyly. "Hi."

"Oh," I murmured, shaking my head.

Isaac looked away awkwardly. "Good to know."

Scott rolled his eyes. "How is he still alive?"

Derek let out a long sigh. "Okay, short version is he knows how to stop Jackson." He paused. "Maybe how to save him."

This peaked the two boys' interest, sending each other a knowing look. "Well, that's helpful and all; except Jackson's dead." Isaac informed us.

"What?" I exclaimed.

Scott nodded. "It just happened on the field."

Derek's eyes were wide and he sent his uncle a long look. Isaac's eyebrows rose in confusion. "Okay, why is no one taking this as good news?" He asked.

Peter stepped forward. "Because if Jackson is dead, it didn't just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen."

"But why?" I asked.

Peter's eyes grew faraway. "Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out and something is telling me that the window of opportunity is closing quickly."

* * *

Back at Derek's home, we stood in a small circle as Peter crouched down until he was level with the stairs. Derek rolled his eyes. "I told you, I looked everywhere."

Scott had his phone out. "They found Stiles."

I turned to him. "Where—what—Stiles was missing?" I asked in shock. Scott shrugged, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

"Least of our worries." Derek told me.

Peter opened a latch in the stairs. "You didn't look here."

"What is that a book?" Derek asked.

Peter pulled out a case covered in dust. He gently blew some of it off before opening the case gently. "No," He pulled out a Mac Laptop. "It's a laptop. What century are you living in?" Derek rolled his eyes, fed up. Peter pulled it out gently before setting the case down. "After I got out of my coma, I transferred everything that we had. Fortunately, the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records."

Scott stepped away, his phone ringing. He talked on the other line for a moment before waving Isaac over. "We got to go to the morgue."

"Wait, I'm going with you." I told Scott and he nodded. I turned to Derek who nodded at me, his eyes questioning.

"Be safe," He looked as if he wanted to say more, but then he faced his uncle.

I gave Peter a warning look before nodding. "You too."

Scott's mother gave us a long look—irritation and fear mingling—before opening the door and letting us in. She waved us forward until we reached the back and revealed Jackson to us. My eyes widened when I saw the transparent cocoon around him.

"Is that … his own venom?" I asked, disgusted.

Scott nodded, perplexed. "What's happening to him?"

Melissa McCall raised his eyebrows at her son. "I thought you were going to tell me." She paused. "Is it bad?"

"Sure doesn't look good." I shook my head. The body shifted and I jumped back, startled. "Why is it moving?"

His mother sighed, giving Scott an annoyed look before stepping forward. "Okay, okay, okay, here we go." She zipped it up to his face before it lunged forward, hissing.

I jumped forward, helping Ms. McCall zip it up the rest of the way. I went to glare at Scott for not helping, but he was on the phone. I heard Derek on the other line. "Scott, bring him to us."

Scott's eyes went to Jackson. "I'm not sure we have time for that." I jumped back again when it moved.

"Get him out of there! Go now!" Derek shouted on the other side. Scott sighed and hung up, waving me and Isaac forward.

"Thank you, mom," He said before gesturing for Isaac to grab the other side of the body bag.

"You're all… going to be okay, right?" She paused, looking at me. "Maybe you should stay…" I showed my wolf eyes. "Okay, didn't know that. Good luck."

Isaac and Scott shuffled, holding the bag while I looked out for any company. "Stop," I murmured when a group of people passed. "Alright come on." We were almost to the car when Scott dropped him. He looked at us in shock. A car pulled up, blocking the entrance. Allison's father stepped out. He stared at us, his eyes flickering to me, unsure of whom I was.

"You're alone." Scott murmured.

Argent nodded, "More than you know."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"We don't have much in common, but right now we have a common enemy." Argent's eyes went to Jackson.

"That's why I'm trying to get him out of here!" Scott insisted.

"I don't mean Jackson." My eyebrows rose. "Gerard has twisted into Allison's head, the same way he did with Kate. I'm losing her… and I know you're losing her too."

Scott furrowed his eyebrows, thinking, before nodding. "You're right, so can you trust me to fix this?" Argent didn't respond. "Can you let us go?"

"No." Argent said. My heart dropped immediately. "My car's faster."

He then helped us load Jackson into the backseat. Scott took shot gun and Isaac and I were forced to sit in-between Jackson. The hunter took off, and I didn't feel completely comfortable being in a car with him, but before I knew it we pulled into an abandoned warehouse. I jumped out, pleased to get away.

"I think it stopped moving." Isaac muttered, stepping out of the car. I looked over, noting that the body bag was motionless.

"Where's Derek?" Argent's eyes scanned over us. In the same moment, Derek came running up and did a front flip when he was in front of us. His eyes ran over us, before landing on Argent.

I rolled my eyes. "Always so dramatic,"

Argent sneered. "I'm here for Jackson, not you."

Derek cocked his head in amusement, letting a smirk play. "Somehow I don't find that very comforting." He looked over at Scott. "Get him inside." The boys nodded and Argent climbed into his car, turning it on and leading the car into the warehouse.

He waved me forward, his hands finding mine. He pulled me close, our chests pressed against each other. I looked up at him. "I want you to go." He ordered.

I shook my head. "Hell no,"

He shook his head at me, a playful smile dancing on his lips before leading me into the warehouse. We stood around the body.

"Where are they?" Scott asked Derek.

"Who?" Derek squeezed my hand, ordering me to stay silent.

"Peter and Lydia." Scott's eyebrows furrowed. Derek ignored him, dropping my hand and leaning over Jackson's body. "Okay, hold on a second, you said you know how to save him." Derek unzipped the body bag.

Scott's eyes widened. "Wha—what about—."

Derek turned to him, his eyes narrowing. "Think about it, Scott. Gerard controls him, now he turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog. And he put all of this in motion so Jackson could get bigger and more powerful."

Argent shook his head. "No, no. He wouldn't do that. If Jackson is a dog he's turning rabid, then my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live."

"Of course not!" Another voice injected. I turned around to see Gerard strolling in. "Anything that dangerous: that out of control is better of dead."

Derek, desperate for a solution, flicked out his claws and went to slash Jackson's throat. Before he made contact, Jackson stuck out a hand, his claws piercing his chest. Derek's eyes widened, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Derek!" I screamed. Argent pulled out his gun out of the holster, swinging it around, unsure who to target: Gerard or Jackson. Jackson sat up slightly, throwing Derek into a wall.

Gerard snickered. "Well done to the last. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek, but you didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me!"

An arrow hissed through the air towards Scott and he ducked quickly. The arrow dug into Issac's chest as he stared down at it in shock. I was so startled that I didn't hear another arrow flying until it pierced my thigh. I grunted in pain, breaking the arrow in order to get it out of my body.

"Allison?" Scott whimpered.

Scott grabbed Isaac's shirt and my arm, dragging us away as we dug out the arrows. Argent was in the middle of the warehouse, shooting bullets at Jackson as he shifted and hid behind Argent's car. Argent continued to shoot. The Kanima appeared, Jackson fully shifted, and used his tail to steal Argent's gun. Argent's eyes widened as he backed away to where we were huddled.

Derek flipped over a board, snarling at it. I flicked out my claws, shifting as much as I could next to Isaac and Scott. Scott let out a loud, warning snarl before we jumped in. The Kanima sent Derek flying in the air as Scott slipped in, throwing a punch. I jumped in as well, using my claws to slash the Kanima's back. It hissed in pain, turning around, grabbing my throat and throwing me against a wall. I grunted, jumping back up and advancing on the Kanima again. Derek threw a punch at the Kanima, but he responded by throwing him back.

Limbs were flying, punches were being thrown and I couldn't keep up with all the violence. I sent a punch at the Kanima, but stumbled slightly as it stepped over, slashing Derek's stomach. His eyes widened slightly as he fell down. The Kanima let out a loud scream before slithering in the opposite direction.

Confused, I assisted Isaac as we grabbed a hold of Derek's arm, dragging him away. I let out a gasp as a knife pierced my back. I fell to my knees, claws digging in my back as I tried to find the hilt. A moment later, Isaac fell down as well, his back sliced and bloody. I looked up to see Allison looking down at us in disgust.

"Allison." Scott gasped.

The Kanima came up from behind her, grabbing her by the throat. "Not yet, sweetheart." Gerard scolded.

Allison's eyes widened. "What are you doing?!"

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott answered.

"Then you know." Gerard raised his eyebrows.

"What is he talking about?!" Allison screeched.

"It was that night outside the hospital when I threatened your mother. I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it."

"He's dying." Isaac realized as he yanked the knife out of my back. I let out a gasp of relief.

"I am. I have for a while now. Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." Gerard's beady eyes were on Derek now.

The Kanima tightened his grip on Allison. "You monster!" Argent shouted.

"Not yet!"

"What are you doing?" Allison whimpered.

"You'll kill her too?" Argent asked, shaking his head at his father.

"When it comes to survival, I'll kill my own son!" Gerard admitted, darkly. He nodded at Scott who grabbed Derek by his shirt, pulling him towards Gerard.

"Scott, don't. You know he's going to kill me right after to be Alpha!" Derek pleaded, his eyes dancing from Scott to me, who was kneeled, stunned and wounded.

"That's right, but I think he already knows that. He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me and they can be together. You're the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek. In case you haven't learned yet, there's no competing with young long!" Gerard shouted.

"Scott, don't. Don't!" Derek begged. Scott forced Derek to open his mouth and allowed Gerard to lead his arm into the fangs.

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Scott responded as Derek was forced to bit the older man. Scott dropped Derek to the ground as Gerard stumbled back holding his arm up, smiling. The wound began to drip with black blood. He was grinning at us, but it faded as it was met with wide eyes.

"What?" He looked at his wound in shock, then at Scott. "What is this? What did you do?!"

Scott looked down at Derek. "Everyone said Gerard had a plan. I had a plan too."

Derek was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're not my Alpha," Scott responded, much to Derek's dismay.

Gerard was scrambling with his pill holder, holding the pills in his hand. "No, no, no!" He crushed the pills in his hand and black ash exploded. "Mountain ash!" He fell to the ground, black blood pouring out of his mouth and eyes. He dry-heaved before puking black blood—similar to a fountain. Crawling, his eyes landed on the Kanima. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

* * *

**Epilogue**

I opened the door, irritated that someone was knocking when I was finally spending time with Derek. After all that was happened, I was surprised to still have time with him. We were lucky to still be alive and I wasn't going to let anything get in the way anymore. I squinted at the light to see a red-headed girl, with a coy grin. She couldn't be more than a year older at me. Her slanted green eyes were focused and clear. She was taller than I with porcelain skin. She wore a green leather jacket with dark clothing. I narrowed my eyes; one quick inhale later told me she wasn't part of the supernatural.

I started to slide the door shut, "We're not interested, sorry." I suppressed the urge to snarl and make her run out of here.

She stuck a foot out, stopping me from shutting the door. I raised my eyebrows in challenge, wondering what this girl's problem was. She crackled. "Oh no!" She placed a hand to her chest, cocking her head innocently. "I'm not here to sell anything." She smiled, showing off her teeth. "I just came to rely a message: The Experiment says hello."

"The Exper—," In one quick moment when I was distracted, she had pulled out a knife and stabbed it in my stomach, twisting it. I coughed out, doubling over as pain exploded from the wound.

"Wolfsbane-laced knife. I'm afraid your death won't be very comfortable." She dropped her head, leaving the knife in my stomach. I grabbed the handle, yanking it out. I whimpered out in pain, dropping to my knees. When I looked up again, she was gone. I fell to the ground.

"Derek." I managed to cry out.

He was there a second later. His eyes widened as he dropped to his knees, bringing me to his chest. "What happened? Who did this to you? Tala!" His green eyes wavered and glistened as I coughed out blood, soaking my shirt. He pressed his shaking hands on the wound. "You're going to be okay. You're going to heal."

"Stop." I begged. "It's okay." The pain was gone, only leaving a blissful numbness. My eyelids dropped slightly. He continued to press his hands on my wounds. I grabbed his bloody hands. "It's okay."

"No! It's not okay," His voice shook as he looked at me. "I'm so sorry, Tala. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry for—,"

"I'm not in pain anymore. It's okay." I shut my eyes, breathing out. One last breath before I slipped away, following the bright light that seemed to take me nowhere.

But when I reached the brightest part of the hallway, I was able to hear. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Followed by a heart wrenching howl, trailing off to a whimper, "Please, I love you."

Those three last words had me turning around and sprinting back to my body, but the light followed me, wrapping around me, taking me away.


End file.
